Digne d'un conte
by LePatron666
Summary: Bilbo vit en location, Gandalf ne lui faisant pas payer de loyer il décide de lui prendre un colocataire sans l'avis du petit blond. Il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même en plus son colocataire a un sacré caractère. Modern Thilbo Bagginshield
1. Chapter 1

\- Je vous demande pardon !? _s'exclama Bilbo, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il lui est annoncé._

\- Qui a t-il ? Je ne me suis pas fais comprendre ? _interrogea Gandalf en souriant._

-SI ! M-MAIS NON ! MAIS SI ! M-MAIS... C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

\- Oh oh oh ! _ria le vieil homme._ Calmez-vous mon ami, vous êtes tout rouge !

Bilbo fulminait, il était hors de question pour lui d'accueillir qui que ce soit en colocation dans la maison ! Même si il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'en était que le locataire et Gandalf le propriétaire, n'ayant nul autres endroit où vivre son vieil ami lui offrit la location de bon cœur sans lui faire payer de loyer qui plus est ...

Il avait donc une dette … Et puis, il faut biens que Gandalf reçoit quelque chose pour cette maison donc un colocataire qui lui, payerait un loyer (moitié prix évidemment) serait en effet une bonne idée. Bilbo secoua la tête de haut en bas en pensant qu'il allait regretter ses paroles.

\- Biens je suppose que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis !_ souffla t-il_. Alors soit ! Vous avez déjà trouvez quelqu'un à qui cela intéresse ?

\- Tout à fait ! Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaine d'ailleurs ! _se rappela Gandalf._

\- KOMPFH !_ Bilbo manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé_. Co-Comment ça !? Pourquoi vous venez me le dire que maintenant ! E-Et j'aurais peut être eu mon mot à dire sur la personne qui va vivre ici avec moi !

\- Mmmh non ! _déclara le plus calmement du monde le vieil homme._ Si je vous avez parlé de cette personne, vous auriez été encore moins enclin à être d'accord. Mieux vos que vous découvriez par vous-même le caractère de celui-ci.

\- … Euhm.. C'est un homme ?

\- Je ne me rappel pas avoir parlé au féminin il me semble. _sourit Gandalf avant de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, de prendre ses affaires, et de se diriger vers la porte._ Ne vous faites donc pas autant de soucis Bilbo ! Il ne mord pas... Enfin presque !

Puis il sortit rapidement en refermant derrière lui. Bilbo resta sans voix la bouche grande ouverte, assis dans le fauteuil situé en face de celui de Gandalf ou il s'y trouvait il y en encore 10 secondes.

Le petit blond ne sachant trop quoi faire, se leva en grommelant et se mit à ranger la maison de fond en comble, comme il ne savait pas quand son nouveau colocataire allait arriver il se dit que cela était la meilleur chose à faire. 21h30 Bilbo aillant finit le ménage et le rangement allait se préparer à se coucher, quand on toqua fort à la porte. ''Gandalf à oublié quelque chose ?'' pensa t-il.

En ouvrant la porte il tomba , non sur son ami, mais sur … Sur qui tien ?

\- EEuuhm oui c'est à quel sujet ? _interrogea Bilbo tandis que sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en apercevant le visiteur. _

L' homme était de dos et se retourna en entendant la voix de Bilbo. Il était petit mais bizarrement plus grand que notre petit blond et surtout plus... Chevelu, barbus et comment dire .. Tailler dans la roche serait un termes assez proche (rime nul). Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et ondulés, des yeux d'un bleu acier à celui d'une pierre précieuse, son visage ne laisser percevoir aucune émotion (oui il tire la tronche quoi).

Sans doute le plus bel homme que Bilbo Baggins ai jamais vue.

\- Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur Baggins ?

\- Que … Oh désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! Pardonnez moi vous disiez ?

\- Je vous disais que je suis votre nouveau colocataire. _répondit-il de sa voix grave en lui montrant du doigt les valises à ses pieds, que Bilbo dans sa contemplation n'avait pas remarqué._

\- Ah.. Mais c'est à dire.. Que je ne vous attendez pas ce soir !?

\- Gandalf ne vous a pas prévenu ?

\- Eeet biens, à vrais dire, j'ai appris votre existence et les attentions du propriétaire d'ajouter un locataire supplémentaire à cette maison, quuee.. Aujourd'hui même.

\- Je vois. Il pensait sans doute que ne vous seriez pas d'accord, alors ils vous a pas laissé le choix.

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! Mais je vous en pris entrez ! _lança Bilbo un peu sarcastique._

\- Merci !

L'instant suivant ses mots, notre hôte se fit légèrement bousculé par son nouveau colocataire. Il pus sentir une infime parti de sa force et se dit alors, qu'il valait mieux faire attention à ce qu'il disait et à rester polis, quoique polis il l'était de toute manière mais depuis quelques heures il sent que ses bonnes manières l'abandonne pour laisser place à son mécontentement.

\- Je pourrais savoir quel est votre nom ?

\- Thorin.

\- J'en prend note... Thorin comment ?

\- Thorin Durin Ec .. Ouais la partie la n'a pas d'importance.

\- B-Bien je vais rajouter votre nom à la boite aux lettres.

\- Dite Bilbo..

\- Mmh oui ?

\- Vous avez quelque chose contre la musique ?

\- La musique ? T-Tout dépend la musique en question.

\- Les instrument à corde j'en ai deux et je joue de temps à autres.

\- Oh cela ne me dérange pas.

Bilbo sourit et se rendit à l'entrée de la maison, elle semblait petite mais pas tant que cela elle fut construite à même une petite colline le toit était donc sous celle-ci et recouvert de gazon qui fleurissait au printemps. Les plans on été fait par un architecte et un paysagiste voulant mettre en valeur la biodiversité et le coté naturel que peut prendre l'allure une maison. Devant se trouvait un jardin et un potager que le petit blond s'enjouait d'entretenir, avec un petit banc en bois sculpté mains. L'intérieur de la maison était coupé en plusieurs pièces plus ou moins grandes, des entrées rondes faisaient la séparation beaucoup de bois avait été utilisé ainsi que de la pierre, on se croirait dans la maison d'une créature fantaisiste de petite taille. Mais Bilbo aimait cette ambiance il avait l'impression de vivre dans un conte tout les jours, même le village faisait rêver. Il passait une partie de son temps à lire à écrire à fumer la pipe, mais il avait un travail biens évidement il était botaniste zoologiste ett uhm c'est quoi déjà le nom.. Enfin bref il ne s'éloigne jamais du village et ces alentours car c'est son lieu d'étude, et il se promène toute la journée en notant la moindre petite chose qu'il remarque devenant des fois aussi silencieux voir invisible pour ne pas effrayer les animaux qu'il croise. Faisant des cartes, détaillant des espèces, il travail quand il en a envie, et biens souvent il n'a même pas besoin de sortir a cause du naturel de sa maison. Des plantes poussent sous sa fenêtre, dans le jardin, et des animaux lui rendent souvent visite.

Bilbo se demandais si sa vie tranquille allait être perturbé par se colocataire cela l'inquiéter. Il bailla et se mit en tête d'aller se coucher, il fit visiter les lieux à Thorin puis lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Demain une nouvel vie commence pour eux-deux nous verront biens ou cela les mèneras.

! En cours de correction ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez et si une suite vous intéresse ^^ !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bilbo était réveillé, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et les rares moment ou il parvenait à s'assoupir il voyait deux yeux bleu le fixer et une voix roque lui parler sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il n'aurait jamais cru être autant perturbé par l'arriver de son nouveau colocataire, c'est vrais qu'il lui a fait forte impression. Instantanément il se mit à rougir en pensant à sa réaction complètement abrutis pendant que Thorin tentait de lui parler. Il serra son oreiller contre lui enfouissant son visage toujours rougis, puis soudain il écarquilla les yeux quand son érection arriva soudainement. ''Pourvue que ce soit à cause du matin !'' pensa celui-ci.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans la maison faisant sursauter Bilbo pas encore habituer à la présence de quelqu'un d'autres. Thorin tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible pensant que son coloc' dormait encore mais le plancher au sol grincer à certains endroit alors il marchait le plus doucement possible...

\- Biens dormis ?

\- Whoh ! _sursauta Thorin le petit blond était juste derrière lui._ Depuis quand vous êtes là vous ?!

\- Bonjour à vous aussi ! _renfrogna Bilbo._

\- Roh .. Moui bonjour ! J'ai été surpris c'est tout. _Râla le brun visiblement pas du matin._

\- Heinhein. Du café ?

\- De la bière si vous avez ?

\- D-De la bière ?! V-Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Biens sûr que non monsieur Baggins. _soupira le grognon._

Bilbo fit la moue et passa droit comme un piquet devant Thorin qui en leva un sourcil. Ce petit gars l'amusait un peu, naïf et bégayant dès que quelque chose le rend nerveux. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, prenant le petit déjeuner en silence Bilbo put remarquer les mains abîmé du brun comparé au sienne, qui n'avait que une ou deux égratignures due aux rosiers du jardin.

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? _demanda t-il. _

\- Ça vous intéresse ? _répondit celui-ci sans lever les yeux._

\- Et biens oui je suis pas si curieux d'habitude mais je euuhh...

Thorin se mit à le fixer tandis qu'il répondait, un frisson lui passa dans le dos il n'arriva plus à finir sa phrase.

\- Je suis forgeron.

\- Uhm ça existe encore ?

\- Biens sûr, je répare des pièces métalliques ou j'en fabrique on me demande des pointes de flèches mais c'est souvent des chasseur à l'arc, ils revendent la peau et les flèches font moins de dégât sur le gibier. J'ai forgé des épées à plusieurs reprises pour des festival médiévaux, enfin voilà ce genre de choses.

\- Wouah je n'imaginer pas que ça avait encore un tel succès !

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ici, dans votre village il y a une forge à vendre depuis un certains temps déjà je vais l'acheter et comme il y a pas mal de fermier dans le coins ça pourrait marcher.

\- Bonne idée! En plus ici ils utilisent plus les animaux que les machine pour travailler, il se peut que certain viennent pour la pièce d'une charrette ou autres.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que vous me dites là monsieur Baggins !

Thorin sourit, Oh mon dieu il sourit !

\- Oh euh Bilbo, appelez moi Bilbo.

\- Bilbo merci pour cette information ! _dit-il tout en se levant._

\- Vous allez à la forge ?

\- Oui faire un état des lieux, je vous revois plus tard.

L'instant d'après la porte d'entré se referma, laissant seul Bilbo … Et la vaisselle que Thorin a laisser.

\- Bein voyons ! Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre deux trois choses au point.

Le petit Blond trépignait, il mourrait de curiosité de voir comment ce débrouiller Thorin. Il se résolu à plutôt partir du côté des champs et des forêts histoire de voir si il tomberait sur quelconque espèce végétal ou animal … Et glisser par si par là à un agriculteur ou un villageois qu'un forgeron c'est installé au village.

Il pris ses affaires et son bâton et parti vers les collines ou effet, il rencontra bon nombres de fermiers qui se réjouissaient d'apprendre la venu d'un forgeron.

Bilbo étais content de lui, tout le monde a besoin d'un coup de pouce pour démarrer une entreprise.

Thorin de son coté trouva la forge en biens meilleur état qu'il ne pensait, il passa la majeur parti de la journée à la remettre en état de marche pour pouvoir démarrer le travail le plus rapidement possible. Et le soir tandis qu'il allumait la forge,il entendit un chariot arriver dans la rue plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes biens le nouveau forgerons ?

\- Oui !

\- Nous sommes les fermiers de la région on c'est dit que si ont venait tous ensemble ce serait plus simple !

\- Et c'est à quel sujet ?

\- Bienvenue pour commencer ! Et c'est pour vous dire qu'on a tous des choses pour vous enfaîtes, et si vous avez un papier et un crayon pour prendre des notes.. Ça risque de vous être utile ! AHAHaha !

Bilbo fut le premier à être rentré, il fit la vaisselle et s'installa à son bureau pour relire et classer ses notes. Il a pus observé aujourd'hui une orchidée sauvage pousser au pied d'un arbre dans les sous-bois il put en faire un croquis assez détaillé de celle-ci, puis il a eu la malchance de tomber sur un sanglier au détour d'un buisson heureusement pour lui il courait vite et a pus se mettre à l'abri en hauteur. Le sanglier abandonna assez rapidement et il pus redescendre sans encombre. Il était épuisé, il se demandait si son colocataire aller rentrer tard. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Quand on parle du loup, Bilbo se redressa sur son siège et tendis l'oreille les pas de Thorin venait dans sa direction il a due voir la lampe du bureau allumé. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Oh bonsoir, vous allez biens? La forge est en bonne état ?

\- Je vais biens merci, et oui en effet j'ai déjà des client. _répondit le brun._

\- Génial ! Vous pourrez commencer assez rapidement alors ! _souris le plus petit._

\- En effet, par contre je suis plutôt surpris.

\- Surpris ? Par quoi ?

\- Je n'ai dit à personne que je reprenais la forge et ce soir un chariot pleins de fermier et venu me souhaiter la bienvenue et m'a donné du travail... Vous ne sauriez pas comment ils ont pus l'apprendre par hasard ?

\- EEEuuh que jeee ouii euuh nnonn.. _le blond piqua un fard monstrueux._

Thorin s'approcha de Bilbo.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a monsieur Baggins ?

\- JJe riens du tout ! je eeuuh et c'est Bilbo...

Le brun se pencha de plus en plus près vers son coloc' le sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous aidé ?

\- Je suis désolé je... _le bouclé avait perdu tout ses moyens._

Thorin se rapprocha encore, Bilbo se cacha le visage dans ses mains il senti un contact sur sa tête et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

\- Merci...

\- Y a pas de quoi! _dit-il le visage toujours dans ses mains._

Thorin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- E-E-E-Et vous rangerez vous même votre vaisselle ! _se ravisa Bilbo._

**! correction en cours! VVVooiloouu second chapitre hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Chapter 3

{{ Monsieur Baggins}}, cette voix grave, encore ses yeux, si perçant. {{ Nous nous sommes déjà vues}}.

\- Hhhhuuu !

\- Bilbo ? Vous allez biens ?

Bilbo était en âge le lit était sans dessus dessous, les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama avais sauté. Quelqu'un le tenait fermement par les épaules.

\- Q- qU-Qu'es ce que..

\- Vous avez fait un cauchemars.

\- Non j'crois pas.

Thorin mis la main sur le front du petit blond, il était bouillant, malade un cauchemars tourne souvent en terreur nocturne.

\- Qu'es ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? _peina à demander Bilbo._

\- Vous hurliez et vous m'appeliez il me semble, je suis venu le plus vite possible j'ai mis plus d'une dizaine de minutes à vous réveiller.

Cela faisait déjà 2 mois que les deux protagonistes vivaient ensemble, l'un supportant l'autre non sans peine, entre Thorin et son attitude lunatique et Bilbo avec ses manies de ''tout doit rester comme cela était rangé'', des grosses disputes éclataient entre eux, mais s'arrêtèrent net quand l'un cassait quelque chose ou que l'autre avait les larmes aux yeux. Je vous laisses deviner qui est qui.

\- Aller venez Bilbo..

\- Non non ça va aller je...

\- Vous êtes malades, et vous alignez à peine une phrase. _coupa le brun._

\- Nnnon !

\- Rrrooh puisque c'est comme ça !

Soudain le petit blond se fit soulever, et placé sur des épaules comme un sac à patate.

\- HEY ! LACHEZ MOI !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement. Arrivé à la chambre de son colocataire on le jeta sur le lit comme une vierge à qui on allait retirer son innocence. Thorin farfouillait dans son tiroirs.

\- Enlevez votre chemise et votre pantalon.

\- P-Pardon !? Pourquoi faire !

\- Vous êtes trempé, malade, vous tremblez et les boutons de votre haut n'y sont plus !

Il se sentit nue tout d'un coup et croisa les bras sur son torse pour tenter de se dissimuler.

\- Mmmph Bilbooo ne m'obligeais pas à vous les enlever de force, ça risque de pas vous plaire.

Si il savait, ça ne le gênerait pas plus que ça. Thorin lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

\- Enfilez ça... _dit doucement le coloc'._

Retirant finalement sa chemise et son pantalon il mit le plus vite possible ce qu'on lui tendais. Un t-shirt qui lui faisait presque une robe.

\- Mmh ? Pourtant il et beaucoup trop petit pour moi..

\- Vous m'avez regardez, vous avez beau être de petite taille je suis plus petit que vous et moins biens bâtit.

\- Biens bâtit ?

Bilbo déjà rougis par la fièvre, eu le feu qui montait au joue. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ?

\- Uh uh je crois que votre température vous fait délirer._ gloussa le brun_.

\- Oh Oui voilà c'est ça ! _tenta désespérément le malade. _

\- Couchez-vous, il faut vous reposer.

\- Ici ? Mais c'est votre lit !

\- Je ne vous ai pas porté jusqu'ici pour vous ramener la-bas l'instant d'après. En plus, votre lit et complètement défait et vos drap sont trempé de sueur à par être encore plus mal en point vous ne gagnerez riens de plus. _dit-il en s'allongeant à coté du petit blond._

\- Et vous restez ?

\- Il faut biens que quelqu'un veille sur vous.

Bilbo ne savait plus quoi faire il se sentait nue et vulnérable, une poussée de fièvre le fit se décider et il s'allongea. Thorin lui tournait le dos, il se sentait minuscule à coté de lui, il avait presque peur qu'il l'écrase, il se retourna pour évitait de penser à ça.

\- Bonne nuit Bilbo.

Ce dernier se tendit sous la vibration causée par la voix du bruns sur le matelas.

\- B-Bonne nuit Thorin...

Celui-ci attendis que le malade s'endorme ce ne fut pas très long d'ailleurs, il se tourna dans sa direction position dans laquelle il s'endormait normalement, mais pour ne pas stresser d'avantage le plus petit il lui avait tourné le dos. Il l'observa un moment en train de respirer, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour.

Au réveil il se trouvait sur le dos mais il avait étonnement chaud. En baissant les yeux il vit Bilbo agrippé à lui la tête logé dans son coup, camouflé dans ses cheveux longs. Il ne pus s'empêcher de le trouver adorable il semblait tellement fragile, sa fièvre avait l'aire d'être tombé mais il était encore pâle. Thorin se dégagea le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, et se rendit en cuisine lui chercher de quoi manger.

Quand le malade se réveilla le brun n'était plus dans le lit. Il se remémora les événements de la veille en regardant le t-shirt qu'il portait. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer son colocataire avec un plateau.

\- Ah le malade est réveillé !

\- B-Bonjour.

\- Tenez, il faut que vous avaliez quelque chose. Et restez au lit aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes devenus infirmier depuis hier soir ?

\- Si il le faut je vous ligote au lit.

Et un fard supplémentaire pour monsieur Baggins qui perdit tout moyen de locution. Un bruit se fit entendre signifiant que l'on toquait à la porte.

\- Vous, ne bougez pas ! _ordonna le bruns._

Bilbo lui répondit par un signe militaire avant de commencer à manger. Thorin lui, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et en ouvrant il découvrit Gandalf le propriétaire qui venait sûrement chercher le loyer.

\- AAhh Thorin ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour Gandalf, biens je vous remercies, entrez je vous en pries.

\- C'est très aimables. Alors le travail à la forge ce passe biens ?

\- Oui les affaires sont bonnes.

\- Je vous ai réveillé vous êtes encore en pyjama. Et ou est Bilbo ? _interrogea le vielle homme._

\- Il est malade, je l'ai fait dormir avec moi il a saccagé son lit durant son cauchemars.

\- Aaahh .. Et sinon la colocation ce passe biens ?

\- Oui riens à signaler, même si Bilbo vous aurez fait une liste de 5 pages. _répondit-il moqueur._

\- Uh Uh Uh ! Je n'en doute pas !

\- Vous voulez un thé quelque chose?

\- Non non, merci je viens juste prendre des nouvelles et le loyer, je ne vais pas m'imposer.

\- Oh oui je vais chercher l'enveloppe.

Thorin ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva le plus petit endormi, ne faisant pas de bruit il prit l'enveloppe sur sa table de chevet et la ramena à Gandalf qui après quelques amabilité s'en alla.

Le brun retourna auprès de Bilbo il le trouva en-dehors des draps le t-shirt remonté jusqu'en haut des cuisses, laissant une vue plus que tentante au colocataire. Le petit blond avait les cheveux ébouriffé les joues rouges, l'aire épuisé. Si on ne savait pas qu'il était malade, on pourrais imaginer autre chose de plus agréable du moins dans l'esprit de Thorin, qui d'ailleurs respirait comme un animal sauvage affamé sur le point d'attaquer . Il secoua la tête et se ravisa, Bilbo le craignait déjà comme ça alors si il savait que son colocataire s'imaginait le dévorer comme un pauvre agneau. Leurs vies ensembles seraient encore plus difficile.

D'un autre cotés, Bilbo lui avait fait une déclaration surprenante hier soir... Simple délire de fièvre ou lapsus révélateur.

**! correction en cours! Troisième chapitre, cette histoire m'inspire énormément et j'espère qu'elle vous divertit, leurs relations progressent doucement mais sûrement, et j'essaie de rester assez cohérente dans ce que je raconte vooillaa ! (j'espère que je fait pas trop de fautes aussi)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin ne chaumait pas depuis l'ouverture de la forge presque tout les jours il recevait du travail et comme la qualité de celui-ci était excellente, les demandes était de plus en plus variées et plus nombreuses mais les gens lui laisser le temps de tout entreprendre il ne s'inquiétait donc pas des délais.

Il était en train de marteler un bout de ferraille encore chaud allant donner un autre coup, il se rendit compte au moment de toucher celui-ci que son marteau n'était plus dans sa main. Il se retourna et ne vit personne.

\- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Il eu un sursaut et se tourna vers la petite voix, qui n'était autre que Bilbo le marteau à la mains.

\- Q-Quand ?

\- Aha je vais certainement pas vous le dire !

\- Un vrais cambrioleur celui-là.

\- Heye ! Je vous interdit de me traiter de voleur ! _cria le petit en tapant du pied._

\- J'ai dit cambrioleur, et Bilbo tutoie-moi ça fait un moment qu'on vit ensemble maintenant. _dit le bruns esquissant un sourire._

\- Comme v.. TU veux !

Depuis à peux prés 2 semaines après avoir était malades et depuis 3 mois, Bilbo s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique le forgeron lui piquant des choses sous le nez sans qu'il s'en rendent compte, et le regarder hilare chercher partout dans la maison pendant des heures.

[Une fois, il c'était introduit dans la chambre de son coloc' juste avant qu'il ne se réveil. Il se faufila sous le lit et prit les affaires de Thorin en prenant également son portable qui était sur sa table de chevet. Le brun qui comme il le savait n'est pas matinale, retourna sa chambre en grognant et râlant à la recherche des ses affaires. Bilbo avait un mal de chiens à se retenir d'exploser de rire sauf que le forgeron l'avait entendu, et il fut sorti de sous le lit soulevé par les pieds et jeté sur celui-ci. Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants s'ensuit une course poursuite dans la maison tandis que le cambrioleur jetait des affaires à Thorin au passages. Le bruns perdit son coloc de vue mais entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se rua vers celle-ci la passant. Et elle claqua juste derrière son passage... En caleçon devant la maison, le colocataire se maudissait d'être aussi bête.. Il ragea contre le petit blond qui se trouvait derrière la porte puis au bout d'un moment il se mit à le supplier miaulant presque comme un chat qui voulait rentrer. Bilbo se décida de lui ouvrir une fois la porte fermé Thorin se rua sur son coloc' le soulevant par la taille, le cambrioleur de peur enroula ses jambes autour du forgeron et s'agrippa à ses cheveux. Cela amusait énormément le plus grand de le voir aussi peureux par un peut de hauteur. ''- Alors on fait moins le malin la hein?!''_ lança Thorin se rendant compte le premier de leurs postures._ Puis quand ce fut Bilbo qui réalisa, il se transforma en tomate bégayante et manqua de faire un malaise faisant rire aux éclats le porteur. ''- On dirait une jeune fille effarouché !'' ''- Que quoi ! C'est faux ! C'est juste que je suis...'' ''- Pas habitué.'', le bruns avança vers un murs, calant le plus petit contre. Leurs proximités les ravissaient même si ils n'osaient se l'avouer. La sonnerie d'un réveil indiquant l'heure pour Thorin de se rendre à son travail mit fin à cette instant, laissant les colocataires sur leurs faims.]

\- Bien, qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens te dire de t'arrêter un peu pour manger ce que je t'ai apporté.

Thorin leva un sourcil et fixa le petit blond.

\- Je sais que t'a riens mangé se matin. _rajouta Bilbo._

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu l'ouragan qui passait dans la maison... _dit-il en souriant._

\- Ooh je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé... _s'excusa le brun._

\- J'espère biens. _tout en lui tirant la langue. _Bon tu t'arrête !

\- Oui mon générale... _soupira le forgeront._

\- C'est important de manger ! Ici on à beaucoup de repas et de goûter.

\- J'avais remarqué, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué aussi que vous êtes tous de petit taille dans se patelin !

\- Aha oui c'est vrais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens à la forge depuis que j'y travail...

FFFaarrrdd ! Pauvre Bilbo, il n'aura pas de problème de circulation sanguine...

\- Bon on mange ou on discute ! _lança le cambrioleur._

Thorin prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre dans l'embarras ce jeu entre eux l'agaçait mais lui plaisait également, il luttait pour ne pas se montrer trop affectueux de peur que SON forgeront ne s'éloigne de lui. Attend il venait vraiment de penser à SON... Voila qu'il commencer à le considérer comme lui appartenant.

\- Dit Thorin...

\- Mmh ?

\- Ce soir c'est la fête du village on célèbre la mort d'un sois disant dragon... _dit-il en faisant des gestes._

\- Oui et donc ?

\- Tu... Ça te dirai de m'accompagner ?

\- ….

Le brun était figé le casse-croûte toujours en bouche...

\- Tu n'as pas peur que les villageois imaginent des choses...

\- Bein apparemment, c'est déjà le cas.. Puis les gens d'ici connaissent mees euuh... Préférences... Pour les deux sexes.

\- Tes ?... Tu es Bi toi aussi ?

\- UUHmm oui oui je euuhh... Comment ça moi aussi ?! Enfin je me doutais que tu avais un léger penchant maaiis...

\- Ohw je crois savoir pourquoi Gandalf à accepté ma candidature à ta colocation...

\- NOonn ça doit être un pur... Hasard. _modifia Bilbo soudainement incertain._

\- Enfin bref! Revenons à la fête ! _bâcla Thorin. _Biens cher cambrioleur je suis d'accord pour t'accompagner.

\- Mais les rumeurs ne te gêne pas alors ?

\- C'est un village, les rumeurs c'est normal. _souris le bruns._

Bilbo reparti le cœur gonflé de joie il attendit même d'être seul avant de sauter en l'aire en signe de victoire. De son côté Thorin ressenti une certaine fierté envers son colocataire depuis qu'il vivait ensemble l'un comme l'autre avait changé, le blond est devenu beaucoup plus courageux, et le brun beaucoup plus sage et moins colérique. Oh il s'engueulait quand même encore mais moins qu'au début! Mais il avait une drôle de sensation comme si Bilbo et lui c'était déjà vue auparavant. Et apparemment d'après les cauchemars du cambrioleur c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Étrange.

Il finit son ouvrage et partit plus tôt de la forge, tendis qu'il remontait vers la maison les villageois finissait les préparatifs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus assister à une fête de se genre. Arrivé à la porte, il fut accueillit par un Bilbo accoutré d'une drôle de manière. Il portait une salopette qui s'arrêtait un peu en-dessous des genoux, une chemise blanche et était pieds nues.

\- Je sais pas se qui et le pire, que ta tenu soit bizarre ou qu'elle t'aille biens.

\- Je le prend comme un compliment ! _s'exclama Bilbo en souriant. _C'est vrais que je ne t'ai pas expliqué la coutume de cette fête.. Enfaîte tout les hommes du village vont être habillés comme moi et les femmes en robe traditionnelle tu vois ?

\- Hein hein et pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que à l'époque où ce dragon vivait les gens du village étaient des Hobbits. Des semis-Hommes si tu préfère, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on est toujours plus petit que la normal AHAH ! _gloussa le blond._

\- Sauf que moi je suis pas du village que je suis petit mais plus grand qu'un euuuh Hobbit.

\- Oui j'y ai penser aussi, je me suis renseigné et tu aurais la carrure d'un Nain à l'époque.

\- Un nain ? Tu veux dire ce qui creuse dans les montagnes pour trouver de l'or ?

\- Oui exactement ! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Mon père me racontait ce genre d'histoire quand j'étais petit.

\- Oh je vois, bein toi t'aura pas besoin d'être pied nue !

\- Bon je suppose qu'il faut respecter la tradition... Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour trouver des vêtements qui correspondent aux Nains. _soupira le brun._

\- Déjà fait ! _répondit-il avant d'aller dans une autre pièce._

Il passa une pile de vêtements à Thorin et lui ordonna de les essayer.

\- Ou t'a trouvé ses habits ? _demanda t-il au cambrioleur.. Ou plutôt au Hobbit qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bain à attendre._

\- Dans un coffre à la cave j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là, je m'en suis rendu compte quand je suis descendu chercher les miens.

\- j'ai l'air de quoi ? _tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte._

Thorin portait un pantalon un peu évasé avec des bottes contenant de la fourrure et des pièces de métal, et en haut une sorte de tunique bleu foncé (ou bleu roi) col en V à manches courtes avec une large ceinture par au-dessus. Sur sa tunique au niveau des bras et du col jusqu'au torse était également incrusté de métal qui formait des écailles sans doute de l'acier. Bilbo était stupéfait à quel point son colocataire était majestueux dans cette tenue on cru voir un seigneur.. Nain pour le coup, mais un seigneur quand même ! Il c'était même fait une tresse sur chaque tempes et y avait ajouté une perle en aciers.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Uh uh appelle moi Thorin je préfère ! _ria le brun._

Bilbo fit la moue prêt à bouder mais le Nain le prit par les épaules le cajolant presque pour ne pas qu'ils le fassent. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ravit son colocataire.

**! correction en cours! EETTT LA SUITE AU PROCHAINE EPISODE MDR !**


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux protagonistes étaient fin prêt pour la fête du village habillés dans leurs costumes traditionnel. Bilbo n'en revenait toujours pas de la beauté de son colocataire dans ses vêtements, ce qui n'échappa pas au forgeron qui s'amusait à lui parler de manière soutenu lui faisant presque la cour. Le soir était doux le ciel était clair parsemé de couleur chaude une soirée idéale pour une fête. Thorin se sentait un peu étrange le sentiment de déjà vue était encore plus fort depuis qu'ils avaient enfilés ses vêtements, mais il aimait ce que ça engendrais dans les yeux du cambrioleur quand celui-ci le regardait. Des étoiles pleins les yeux, il pétillait de joie.

\- Bien ont est prêt je crois que rien n'a été oublié... _dit le petit blond réfléchissant une dernière fois._

\- Tu a l'air impatient d'y être !

\- Oui! C'est un événement spéciale j'ai toujours une sensation particulière avec cette fête, beaucoup de joie puis en fin de soirée... Énormément de chagrin... Que je ne peut expliquer.

Thorin s'approcha de Bilbo pris ses épaules dans ses mains :

\- J'essaierais de faire en sorte que le chagrin ne t'envahisse jamais, qu'il n'y ai que la joie qui s'affiche sur ton visage.

Le bouclé écarquilla les yeux face aux paroles du brun, et dans un élan d'émotion il le pris dans ses bras. Ses mots l'ont touché en plein cœur. Le colocataire rejoignit son geste et le temps c'était arrêté. Bilbo senti le cœur de Thorin battre avec force dans sa poitrine, il se sentait en sécurité, apaisé par cette étreinte.

\- Tu veux toujours y aller rassure-moi...

\- EEuuh oui oui! Pardon je euh.. En route !

Il attrapa le bras de Thorin qui se fit entraîner tel une poupée de chiffon. La fête avait déjà commencé beaucoup c'étaient retournées à leurs passage, en même temps il ne faisait aucun doute que le pseudo-Nain se ferait remarquer. Ils aperçurent au loin quelqu'un dans une sorte de robe de mage grise avec un chapeau sur la tête.

\- Gandalf ! La fête n'aurait pas était la même sans vous ! _cria le Hobbit._

\- AHAHhh j'ai des caisses pleines de feux d'artifices ! _il s'arrêta net en voyant le Nain._

\- TThoriinn ! Ma parole vous êtes splendide dans cette tenue ! On croirait voir votre ancêtre !

\- Son ancêtre ? _interrogea Bilbo._

\- Quel ancêtre Gandalf.

\- Oh, j'en ai trop dit...

\- Vous avez commencé vous finissez ! _répliqua Thorin.._

Il resta silencieux un moment.

\- Bon, ça risque de vous chambouler un peu... Suivez-moi !

Le vieil homme les fit s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart, et vint les rejoindre un gros manuscrit à la mains.

\- Jee.. Je n'ai pas étais tous à fait honnête avec vous... Avez-vous eu l'impression de vous être déjà rencontrés auparavant ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en concert. Gandalf ouvrit le livre à une page où on y apercevais plusieurs personnages, trois attirèrent leurs attention.

\- L e grand avec le bâton se nommait.. Gandalf Le Gris il était magicien.

\- Attendez vous voulez dire que c'est votre ancêtre !? _s'étonna le plus petit._

\- D'où ma tenu mon amis. Un jour il arriva dans ce village qui s'appelait La Compté, il s'arrêta devant une maison dans une colline où vivait un Hobbit du nom de.. Bilbo Baggins. _dit-il en montrant l'illustration du personnage._

Le bouclé devint livide il portait le même nom et vivait au même endroit que son ancêtre.

\- Il lui proposa de partir à l'aventure pour aider un groupe de 13 Nains : Bifur, Bofur, Balin, Dwalin, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Ori, Dori et enfin Fili et Kili qui étaient les neveux de leurs leader, et leurs roi... Thorin Durin Écu De Chêne._ en montrant le personnage qui ressemblait énormément au bruns._

Thorin se figea son titre n'était pas une surprise mais il ignorait que son ancêtre était un roi. Quand à Bilbo sa bouche était grand ouverte et sa tête tourné vers son coloc'

\- Tu te rappelle quand tu m'a demandé mon nom la première fois qu'on c'est vue ?

\- O-Ou-oui tu allais me dire quelque chose après ton nom de famille mais tu t'es arrêté en disant que cette partie n'était pas importante.

\- J'ignorais à quel point j'avais tord.

\- Cette compagnie ont passaient des épreuves extrêmement difficile et dangereuse pour récupéré un lieu nommé Erebor, garder par le dragon à qui on fête la mort aujourd'hui. Puis au long de cette aventure un lien c'était tissé entre le cambrioleur et le roi nain. _raconta Gandalf._

-_ « _Le cambrioleur ! » _crièrent en concert les deux protagonistes._

\- C'est le surnom que Thorin me donne... _couina le blond._

\- Mais les événements devinrent dramatique. Le roi et ses neveux moururent durant la Bataille Des Cinq Armées... Ce que je vais vous dirent maintenant provient du journal de mon ancêtre... « Bilbo ne voulait pas s'éloigner du corps de Thorin, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.. Il a assister à la mort du roi et il est rester à ses cotés jusqu'à la fin et bien après. Il était inconsolable, les dernières parole de Thorin furent pour lui ce qui l'a bouleversé d'avantage.. ».

Gandalf s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bilbo.

\- Bilbo ! Es-ce que ça va?! _s'inquiéta le forgeron._

\- J-JE SAIS PAS ! _sanglota celui-ci._

\- Eh bien mon ami, qu'es ce qui vous arrive ?

\- C-CC'est juste que... Pendant un instant... J'ai vus le Thorin actuel à la place de l'ancien et je..

Le brun pris Bilbo dans ses bras le mettant assis sur ses genoux.

\- Je vous demande pardon j'ignorais que ça vous bouleverserez autant. _dit le vieil homme en frottant le dos du plus petit._

Bilbo hocha la tête négativement dans le cou du colocataire pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Thorin avait le cœur qui saignait, voir son cambrioleur en larme lui fit plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. De son cotés le Hobbit en imaginant cette scène compris qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans son forgeron il comprenait maintenant d'où venait leur rêve, leurs sensation de déjà vue. Ils étaient liés dans une autre vie, certains scientifiques disent que l'ADN à une mémoire qu'il peut arriver que plusieurs générations plus tard, certains ce rappel de chose qui leurs est arrivé dans une vie antérieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par se calmer, Gandalf les ramenèrent à la fête où le nain s'accouda au bar une bière à la main tandis que Bilbo fut entraîné de force sur la place où dansaient les villageois. Le Hobbit avait à nouveau le sourire il passait de bras en bras en riant. Il s'arrêta devant Thorin un aire machiavélique sur le visage, le bruns commençait à comprendre ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et tenta vainement de s'éclipser.

\- OOOHH NON MISSIRE NAIN RESTEZ ICI ! _en agrippant celui-ci par sa tunique._

\- Aha je suis mauvais danseur je risque de vous faire mal ! _ria le colocataire._

\- S'il te plaît ! Danse avec moi j'en ai marre qu'on me touche les fesses, au moins avec toi...

\- QUI T'A TOUCHÈ ! _grogna le forgeron._

\- Oh euh... Je ne sais pas je.. _dit doucement le Hobbit. _S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas.

\- Mmmpphhh..

\- Tout vas biens ?

\- Oui c'est juste que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse que je t'ai fait plus tôt...

\- Ooh en même temps vue ce qu'on vient d'apprendre...

\- Je n'aurais pas due venir dans ce village,...

\- Je.. T'interdit.. De dire une chose pareil!

Bilbo était fou de rage il agrippa le col de Thorin et le tira vers lui.

\- C'est vrais je n'étais pas ravi de voir arriver quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison... Mais je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé !

Un souvenir s'insinua dans la tête du forgeron la dernière phrase que venait de prononcer son coloc', c'était lui autrefois qui l'avait prononcé à l'égard du Hobbit.

\- Je ne peux plus retourner à ma vie d'avant, je ne veux pas... Si ça veut dire t'avoir loin de moi. _confia le Hobbit, presque surpris lui même par ses mots._

Thorin écarquilla les yeux de surprises son Bilbo venait de lui avouer qu'il était devenu indispensable à sa vie. Il prit le plus petit dans ses bras (tellement de câlin dans ce chapitre) et le serra de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

\- Thorin... Tu m'étouffe !

Le brun souleva son coloc' et le plaça sur son épaule comme un sac et s'écria :

\- A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE À CETTE PAIRES DE FESSES ! _tout en montrant le postérieur de Bilbo qui se débattait tant biens que mal. _AURA AFFAIRE À MOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS PARTAGEUR !

Rire général dans la fête qui battait son plein. Le pauvre bouclé était mort de honte il n'essayait même plus de se débattre. Puis le Nain le fit descendre tout contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.

\- Je crois que le problème de mains au fesses est réglé.

\- Grr merci...

\- Pour me faire pardonner ! Je t'autorise à m'emmener danser !

\- Je l'aurais fait avec ou sans ta permission !

Bilbo fit danser son colocataire durant trente bonnes minutes avant d'aller s'étaler sur la pente d'une colline un peu plus loin pour voir les feu d'artifice de Gandalf. La nuit était remplie d'étoile.

\- Il y a une histoire qui dit que les étoiles sont nos ancêtre qui sont montées au ciel. _dit le Hobbit. _

\- C'est dans le Roi Lion ça nan ?

\- Ahahahahh oui ! Tu regarde des Disney ?

\- J'en suis un graaaand fan ! _plaisanta Thorin._

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous regardent ?

\- Peut être... J'espère que je déçoit pas le miens.

\- A cause que c'était un roi ?

\- Y a de ça oui. C'était un grand guerrier aussi..

\- Moi je pense qu'il l'est, tu es quelqu'un de biens Thorin.

\- Merci. Et toi ?

\- Bein c'était un Baggins un pas comme les autres ça c'est sûr !

\- Un Hobbit qui affronte un dragon ! Aha ça devait être drôle tiens !

\- Hheeeyyye ! Tu doutes des Hobbits? Pour la Compté !

Il se rua sur le bruns et le chatouilla provoquant une chamaillerie rythmé de fou rire et de roulade dans l'herbe. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand un feu d'artifice explosa à quelques mètres d'eux. On entendit Gandalf hurlait :

\- CRÈTIN DE TOOK !

Le spectacle de feu d'artifice fut grandiose le bouclé n'avait pas souvenir que cette fête avait été aussi réussi auparavant. Il regarda Thorin qui observait les feux en souriant quand celui-ci le fixa à son tour. Ses yeux l'hypnotisait, éclairés par la lune ils ressortaient dans l'ambiance nocturne (rime pourri). Bilbo descendit de son nuage quand il se rendit compte que son colocataire lui passait la mains devant les yeux en se moquant de ce dernier.

Quand ils quittèrent les lieux le soleil allait se lever dans 3 h, il restèrent un moment sur le lit de Bilbo à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert aujourd'hui de leurs incroyable ressemblance avec leurs ancêtres. Ils s'endormirent l'un près de l'autre épuisés et apaisés sachant désormais d'où venait leurs cauchemars. La situation des deux colocataires évolué, à leurs plus grande joie.

**! Correction en cours! Eettt hop la ! la suite au prochain chapitre ! j'espère que celui-ci vous a plus !**


	6. Chapter 6

C'était une magnifique journée les oiseaux chantaient, les insectes voltaient de fleurs en fleurs. Bilbo se retourna pour observer la vue du haut de la colline.

\- Bilbo !

\- Oh pardon !

Le petit blond tendit la mains vers le forgeron pour l'aider à se hisser à ses cotés. Peu temps après la fête du village Thorin avait demander à son coloc' si il pouvait lui faire visiter les environs, alors le lendemain quelques minutes après le levé du soleil ils prirent la route des champs, des forêts, traversèrent la rivière. Le soir commencer à tomber et le bruns ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant la beauté du paysage dont son cambrioleur faisait partit. D'ailleurs il c'était mis à courir et c'était éloigné Thorin partit à sa poursuite essayant de le rattraper mais le perdit et arriva dans une clairière où se trouver un lac, l'eau y était étonnement claire. Il s'approcha du bord et se fit propulser dedans.

\- AHAHAHAHh !

\- HHOOOANNH ! Elle est gelée en plus !

Le bruns nagea vers le bord et se releva son t-shirt lui collait à la peau dessinant ses muscles son jeans en faisait tout autant. Bilbo était devenu rouge ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration avait accélérée, Thorin le vit et un sourire affamé apparu sur son visage, son regard devint langoureux et provocateur. Il agrippa son cambrioleur qui se mit à le supplier et se jeta à l'eau avec lui. Le bouclé revint à la surface et en tournant la tête vit les deux yeux bleu en dehors de l'eau , il se croyait presque face à un alligator. Le blond l'éclaboussa et provoqua une bataille d'eau.

L'instant d'après le forgeron nageait autour du plus petit l'attirant vers un endroit où ils avaient pied. Le plus grand retira sa chemise et la jeta au bord dévoilant le haut de son corps, puis en quelques mouvement c'était chaussures et pantalon qui se retrouvaient jetée hors de l'eau. Malgré l'obscurité qui commençait à s'épaissir, Bilbo distinguait le corps de Thorin qui n'avait plus que son caleçon sur lui celui-ci d'ailleurs s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Enlève tes vêtements !

\- Quoi ! Non , j'ai pas envie !

\- Biens alors c'est moi qui vais te les enlever..

Il le prit par les épaules se mettant tout contre le corps frissonnant de Bilbo, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer il enleva un à un les vêtement de son cambrioleur qui tentait vainement de résonner son colocataire.

\- J-Je t'assure que c'est pas une bonne idée ! oOon va tomber malade !

\- Pas si je nous gardent au chaud. _dit-il pendant qu'il retirait le pantalon du petit blond._

\- Q-Q...

Thorin souleva Bilbo par les cuisses et plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que son cambrioleur s'accrocha à sa nuque. Il sentait que le plus petit était nerveux mais il pouvait voir l'excitation envahir ses yeux, de son cotés Bilbo se repaîtrait de la vision que son forgeron lui apportait un corps musclé, la virilité avait une apparence... La sienne. OH NON ! Il sentait son érection prendre forme dans son caleçon contre le ventre de son porteur. Thorin l'avait senti et comme pour le rassurer le fit glisser jusqu'à' son entrejambe qui était beaucoup plus dressé que le sien, ce qui provoqua un petit cris de surprise à son partenaire. Il le remonta à son ventre et posa sa tête contre son cou respirant la légère odeur de thé venant de son protégé. Bilbo se sentait si biens son cœur allait exploser.

Thorin embrassa tendrement son cou en remontant progressivement. Le petit blond commençait à perdre la tête tandis que son partenaire progressait vers son visage. Au moment d'atteindre sa bouche il posa son front contre celui de son cambrioleur leurs respiration étaient saccadées la peur laissa place à l'envie, les yeux fermaient leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Bilbo se recula un instant avant de prendre l'initiative de rendre se baiser brûlant et passionné, agrippant la tignasse du bruns tirant dessus sa langue était joueuse celle du forgeron devint impétueuse. Des grognements et des mains passant des cuisses au fesses du bouclé qui poussa des petits gémissements au contact de son forgeron. Thorin avait un mal de chiens à ce contenir luttant pour ne pas faire siens son coloc' dés se soir, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite il voulait prendre le temps de biens faire les choses lui donner ce qu'il mérite. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres le souffle court.

\- T-T-Thorin. _couina le blond. _Je suis désolé je me suis laissé emporté.

\- Oh Bilbo c'est ce qui te rend si spécial tu es spontané, intrépide, et sage à la fois.

\- Et toi tout ton être est une carapace faite d'écailles de dragon, ta colère prône souvent sur ta raison. Mais quand il s'agit de moi tu es tendre, attentionné et généreux... Mais colérique.

\- Uh uh t'était biens parti dans les compliments pourtant.

\- Faudrait pas que tu prennes la grosse tête ! _ria le plus petit._

\- C'est pas ça que tu fait..

\- Nnonn ! Chut. _en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche du bruns_

\- djfijgrjhh.

\- Euh quoi ?

\- Si tu veux vraiment me faire taire il y a d'autres moyens...

\- À la maison si t'es sage !

\- Je suis la sagesse incarné voyons !

Bilbo avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer lui et son colocataire venait de passer un moment magique au lac, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait. Mais il avait peur de gâcher tout ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Thorin lui aussi avait peur, peur de lui-même de le blesser et de le perdre définitivement. Pour eux leurs crainte étaient biens réelle.

Durant le trajet retour Bilbo dérapa et allait dévaler la pente mais son ''Roi'' (grand bon dans l'échelle social dans le cœur du cambrioleur ;D ) le rattrapa de justesse par la mains le soulevant presque. Le brun décida de ne plus lui lâcher celle-ci même jusqu'à être à l'intérieur de la maison où il dut s'y résoudre.

\- Euh Thorin..

\- Mmh ? _tandis qu'il partit poser ses affaires dans la salle de bains._

\- Je.. Voudrais te demander si tu... _il inspira un coup avant de se lancer. _Tu veux bien qu'ont dorment ensemble cette nuit ?

Le brun passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Biens sur monsieur le cambrioleur, mais d'abord viens voir par ici.

\- Oui ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? _il se fit attirer à un Thorin nue comme un vers._

\- Seulement si tu porte ce que je t'ai donné la fois où tu étais malade.

\- A-q-ou- Je.. Je te l'ai jamais rendu enfaîte ...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je dors tout le temps avec. _dit-il en souriant._

\- Toujours aussi surprenant monsieur Baggins ! _il embrassa les lèvres de celui-ci._

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Thorin pouvait sentir le cœur de son cambrioleur palpiter comme un petit oiseau, il caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer. Il avait peur de le serrer trop fort dans ses bras, qu'il ne se brise comme si tout cela n'aurait été qu'un rêve. Des lèvres se pausèrent sur ses joues le ramenant à la réalitée. Il finit par fermer les yeux rêvant du futur avec son Bilbo.

**!Correction en cours! 6 ème chapitres fiioouuu ! hésiter pas pour les reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deux nouveaux personnage entre en jeux ^^ donc le moyens d'identification de Bilbo et Thorin va changer à cause de l'apparence des ptit nouveaux, leurs nouvelles identification auront un rapport avec le chapitre de la fête du village vooilla pour les explications ^^.**

« TOC TOC TOC TOC ! »

Ce sons fit vibrer toute l'entrée les deux protagonistes étaient dans le salon l'un sur ses dossiers de notes, l'autre dessinant les plans d'une commande.

Thorin se rendit à la porte l'ouvrit et se retrouva par terre écrasé par deux personnages.

\- '' MON ONCLE '' ! _crièrent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes._

\- Argh les garçons vous avez biens grandi !... Et vous êtes beaucoup plus lourd que dans mon souvenir !

\- _Bilbo était dans l'entrée de la pièce encore surpris par leurs arrivés fracassante. _Euuh bonjour messieurs ...

\- Oh bonjour ! Fili !

\- Et Kili !

\- '' Pour vous servir '' ! _répondirent-ils en se relevant mutuellement ( en laissant le forgeron au sol)._

\- Ce sont mes neveux Bilbo. _ajouta leur oncle encore par terre les bras croisés, penchant la tête en arrière pour voir son cambrioleur._

Bilbo releva Thorin avant de se tourner vers les garçons un grand sourire sur le visage. L'un d'eux était l'aîné blond à peu près 27 ans et plus petit que son frère qui lui, était le cadet brun aillant approximativement entre 22 et 25 ans et plus grand que son grand frère... Fallait pas se mélanger les pinceaux !

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! _dit le ''Hobbit'' en serrant leurs mains._

\- Vous êtes donc le fameux Bilbo Baggins ! _dit Fili._

\- Notre oncle nous à ... EEENORMEMENT parler de vous ! _rajouta Kili qui venait de s'apercevoir que Thorin lui faisait de grand geste avant de se faire un facepalm._

\- À moi par contre... _ en se tournant vers son roi qui reculait légèrement. _Je peux te parler une minute.

Bilbo passa devant le forgeron qui lança un regard meurtrier aux garnements qui se retinrent de rire d'avoir mis leurs oncle dans l'embarras.

\- [_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avait des neveux ! Tu a donc un frère ou une sœur ! Pourquoi tu ne m' a jamais riens dit sur ta famille__!]_ _chuchota le hobbit légèrement irrité._

\- Une sœur et un frère elle s'appelle Dis c'est la mère au deux là ! Et mon frère c'est Frerin, mon père c'est Thrain. C'est deux là, ma mère et mon beau frère donc le père de mes neveux sont mort. Voila satisfait ! _lâcha le forgeron en grognant de colère et il tourna le dos à son cambrioleur._

\- Oh mon dieu ! J-j-Je suis désolé... Pardon. _il tenta de s'approcher.._

\- EEUUh excusez-nous, loin de là l'idée de vous déranger mais, tonton tu lui a déjà demandé ou pas ? _dit le blond la tête passer par l'encadrement de la porte avec celle de son petit frère._

\- Me demander quoi ?

\- Ils aimeraient te demander si ils peuvent rester ici pour quelques jours. _soupira le forgeron._

\- Oh euh c'est à dire... Pourquoi ?

\- On a un petit peu trop taquiné notre mère qui nous a jetée dehors en nous hurlant d'aller passer du temps chez notre oncle pour nous calmer. _expliqua le petit frère en faisant la grimace._

\- Eh biens, je ne vais pas vous laisser dehors vous pouvez rester biens sûr !

\- On vas utiliser la chambre de notre oncle il l'utilise presque plus t'façon ! _dit Fili._

\- Hein mais que... _balbutia le Hobbit._

\- Ooohh merci tonton Bilbo ! _s'enjoua Kili en sautant au cou de celui-ci._

Les deux frères partirent comme deux tornades vers leurs chambre, laissant le cambrioleur complètement léthargique et leurs oncle derrière eux.

\- ils sont toujours comme ça ?

\- Non, là ils sont calme.

Voyant les yeux rond que lui faisait le Hobbit, Thorin ne pus s'empêcher de sourire caressant le visage de sa paume. Bilbo s'approcha de son roi s'excusant pour sa maladresse de tout à l'heure, il s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand ils furent ramenés à la raison par les cris des deux garçons en train de se chamailler.

\- Euuh au faite, tu leurs à dit quoi sur nous deux ?

\- Mmmh riens il me semble.

\- Alors comment ils savent que tu n'utilise plus ta chambre ? Et pourquoi ils m'appelle TONTON ?

\- Ils aiment jouer au mentaliste et ils ont tendance à me caser avec n'importe quel homme se trouvant à ma proximité.

-... Je crois que je vais avoir mal au crane très souvent.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai des cheveux blancs uhuhu.

Le cambrioleur s'apprêtait à partir vers la direction du bruit, quand on le tira en arrière et on le fit se mettre assis sur son bureau. Une bouche vint s'écraser contre la sienne une barbe piqua son menton et des long cheveux vinrent envahir son visage, de grandes mains agrippèrent ses fesses plaquant encore d'avantage son petit corps contre celui de son partenaire qui se penchait d'avantage les couchants presque sur le meuble. Comme il aimait quand cela prenait à Thorin d'être aussi fougueux. Tout les deux commençaient à avoir à du mal à lutter contre leurs pulsion, depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à se fricoter au lac, car en effet ils n'avaient pas encore franchis le cap de se faire siens mutuellement. Alors quasiment tout les jours l'un des deux craquait et provoquait ce type de rapprochement charnel.

\- Mmh... T-Thorin.. S-stop ! Tes neveux sont juste au bout du couloir !

\- Grroohh ils sont grand ils savent ce que c'est... _tandis qu'il passait sa main sous le haut de Bilbo._

\- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Gniark. _Il mordit l'oreille de son Roi pensant le faire lâcher._

Vue le grondement d'excitation qu'il eu pour réponse en faisant cela, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la meilleur idée qu'il est eu.

\- Si ton but était de me faire reculer c'est raté... _en faisant pression de son érection contre celle de Bilbo qui émit un petit cris de surprise._

\- T-TES NEVEUX !

\- Je t'ai dit que..

\- N-NON ils sont derrière toi !

Et en effet les deux petits diable étaient là tout sourire les bras entrecroisés l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu vois Kili j'ai gagné ! Je t'avais dit que notre hôte était plus qu'un coloc' pour notre oncle.

\- Oui Fili, je te dois une bière ! Mais bon j'aurais espérer que oncle Thorin nous le disent tout de suite.

\- Oooooh vous! Tachez de courir vite si vous voulez pas que je vous tords le cou !

Ils fuirent le plus vite possible poursuivis par un forgeron fous furieux qui venait de trouver un de ses marteaux dans la maison. La poursuite continua à l'extérieur où Bilbo observait la scène et referma la porte en soupirant un sourire amusé sur le visage. Et biens, pour une première rencontre avec la famille de son roi ce fut mouvementé.

L'heure du dîner approchait Bilbo se mit en tête de le préparer, il était bien parti quand il senti un regard au dessus de son épaule. Kili se trouvait derrière lui plutôt curieux.

\- Euh tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Et vous besoin d'aide ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer Kili, et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus !

\- Biens qu'es ce que je fait ?

\- Tu as déjà cuisiné ?

\- Mmh pas vraiment non !

Thorin était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la cuisine en train d'observer son cambrioleur et un de ses neveux tandis que l'un apprenais à l'autre à cuisiner. Il se retint de rire à plusieurs reprise quand Kili provoquait une catastrophe.

Le dîner fut très animé par des fous rire interminable Bilbo trouvait les deux frères adorable, et il ne pouvait que les admirer pour leurs capacités à rendre fou leurs oncles et continuer à se faire aimer comme si il s'agissait de ses propres fils. Au moment d'aller se coucher les deux garçons embrassèrent Bilbo ensemble, un sur chaque joue faisant légèrement rougir celui-ci qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ils firent la même chose à leurs oncle qui lui râla car ils venaient de lui baver dessus.

Tandis que les frères était allongés leurs cerveaux étaient en ébullition.

\- Dit faudrait qu'on pousse un peu aux fesses à ses deux là ! _dit Fili allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la tête._

\- S_on petit frère s'approcha et posa sa tête sur le torse du blond. _À quoi tu pense ?

\- Mmmh je sais pas encore...

\- Tu crois qu'il lui a déjà dit se qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

\- Connaissant tonton, non.

\- Eh bien ont devraient commencer par là, et le reste suivra !

\- T'es parfait petit frère ! _en embrassant le front de celui-ci._

\- Bonne nuit Fili.

\- Bonne nuit Kili.

**! correction en cours! Au suivant ^^ !**


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo fut le premier réveillé ce jour là, sa tête posé sur le biceps de Thorin qui dormait sur le dos à point fermé. Le cambrioleur s'approcha d'avantage pour arriver sur son torse il ferma les yeux un instant pour écouter son cœur. Il battait fort, comme un écho dans une caverne. En baissant les yeux le bouclé se rendit compte de l'activité qui avait lieu chez son partenaire tandis que celui-ci resserra son étreinte le visage plongé dans les cheveux du Hobbit. La curiosité le pris de voir à quoi ressemblait son roi là-dessous, délicatement il souleva le drap puis au moment de soulever le caleçon Thorin gigota et grommela comme si il se réveillait. Bilbo se figea en faisant comme si de rien été si il aura pus s'asseoir en croisant les jambes un coude sur les genoux et poser sa tête sur sa mains comme si il aurait tenter de voler une pièce d'or à un dragon et qu'il se serait réveillait, et que ne sachant quoi faire il se serait mis dans cette position, il l'aurait fait.

\- Biens tenté. _résonna doucement la voix grave de Thorin._

\- _Mimant le réveil. _De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta mains qui tentait de s'introduire dans mon caleçon. _dit-il les yeux toujours fermés._

\- _ Bilbo fit la moue il c'était fait griller. _Oh...

\- Tu es biens curieux maître cambrioleur.

\- Dit celui qui veut tout le temps me déshabiller ihih.

\- C'est faux! Pas tout le temps seulement quand on est seul. _dit-il en souriant les yeux toujours clos._

Bilbo se plaça sur son roi allongé sur le ventre le haut du corps légèrement redressé pour pouvoir observer son partenaire. Le forgeron finit par ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit c'est son petit cambrioleur les cheveux en pétard un grand sourire sur le visage. Il posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci qui vint à son contact. Le soleil passait légèrement dans la pièce éclairant alors la tête du Hobbit d'une couleur dorée.

\- Mon petit soleil. _chuchota Thorin._

\- Mon univers. _ajouta Bilbo avant de lui donner un léger baisé._

\- _le roi lui rendit son baisé. _C'est moi où c'est drôlement calme ce matin...

\- Maintenant que tu le dit...

\- Profitons en un peu..

\- A quoi tu pense ?

\- Je pense que ça va te plaire..

**BBAAANG !**

**AHAHAHAH !**

\- Je vais vraiment finir par les tuer... _grogna Thorin._

\- Au faite ils font quoi dans la vie les deux la ?

\- L'un est menuisier c'est à dire Kili, l'autre est aussi forgeron Fili et moi on travaille souvent ensemble.

\- Et biens tu pourrais demander à ces deux là de travailler avec toi, le matériel et les objet en bois c'est pas ça qui manque, et puis si un jour quelqu'un vient avec quelque chose qui contient non seulement du métal mais également du bois ça pourrait être utile de les avoir avec toi.

\- J'y est déjà pensé... Je suis en train d' installer une menuiserie dans la cour arrière de la forge dans le hangar.

\- Je pense que ça leurs fera très plaisir.

\- Ils viennent avec moi aujourd'hui comme ça on finit de préparer et ils peuvent s'y mettre.

\- Je rapporterais de quoi manger.

\- Uhu tu vas venir espionner oui !

\- OOOooh même pas vrais !

**Bong ! **

Les deux frères défoncèrent presque la porte de leurs chambre.

\- Bonjour tonton Thorin ! _dit le Fili._

\- Bonjour tonton Bilbo ! _dit Kili._

\- Tiens vous tombez biens j'ai un truc à vous dire.

\- ''Quoi ?'' _en cœur._

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez avec moi à la forge. Kili, ont finit l'installation de ta menuiserie juste derrière dans le hangar de la cour.

\- '' OOOOOHHHHHHHHH'''' ! _il se mirent à courir dans toute la maison._

\- Tu vois? Je t'avais dit que ça leurs feraient plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois membres de la famille Durin partirent à la forge, tandis que Bilbo ce disait qu'il allait partir en vadrouille et revenir avant midi pour leurs ramener à manger. Mais tout n'allait pas ce passer comme prévus.

Le travail à la forge avançait biens les trois hommes avaient finit d'installer la menuiserie est ses machine dans les environs de midi, au moment de sortir du hangar ils se rendirent compte que le temps était très mauvais, et que Bilbo n'était pas là. Il pleuvait des cordes des grosse rafales de vent s'abattait sur toute la région. Thorin se dit que son cambrioleur n'allait pas venir avec un tel temps, mais il envoya les garçons à la maison pour qu'ils puissent manger.

{Avant le mauvais temps donc pendant que les Durin bossaient sur la menuiserie} Bilbo progressait dans les hauteurs en se retournant il vit des gros nuages noir à l'horizon il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que sa et continua de marcher. Au bout de une heure, il manqua de tomber à la renverse quand une rafale le balaya. Il se mit à courir pour trouver un abris tandis qu'il pleuvait averse, il était en pente et se déplaçait à l'horizontal une rivière était sur son chemin. Tout d'un coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la terre sur laquelle il marchait se mit à glisser, et la rivière se mit à déborder. Bilbo se fit balayer et entraîné sur plusieurs kilomètre de descente avant de finir dans le grand canal ou il pue tant bien que mal malgré la force du courant attraper une branche d'un tronc qui était coincé. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sa chute l'avait pas mal amoché.

Un fermier qui lui aussi rentrait se mettre à l'abri avec ces bêtes, se trouvait sur la route qui longe le canal et aperçu le pauvre Bilbo en train de luter pour ne pas se faire emporter. Le fermier fit partir ses bêtes au galops pour atteindre le plus vite possible le village, il arriva sur la colline de la maison de Bilbo et tomba sur les deux frères. Le fermier les emmena jusqu'à leurs oncle.

\- THORIN !

\- VITE !

_Crièrent les frères._ Pour qu'ils appelles leurs oncle par son nom c'est que c'était grave.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?!

\- C'est votre ami Bilbo il et tombé dans le canal ! _ cria le fermier._

\- Mon dieu !

Il monta dans la charrette et partirent vers le canal. Plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient là, entendirent ce qu'il c'était passé et prévinrent d'autres et tous se dirigèrent au même endroit. Quelqu'un tenta d'appeler les pompiers mais ils étaient coincé ailleurs, des arbres et des coulées de boue bloqué des accès il ne pouvait les atteindre avant d'avoir dégagé le passage. Bilbo ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps.

Arrivés sur les lieux l'eau du canal avait encore augmenté, Thorin ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi large sa risque d'être compliqué, puis il vit son cambrioleur.

\- BILBOOO !

\- _il pus légèrement se retourner. _THORIN AU SECOUBMFLLFO... _sa tête coula un instant. _UUMMPPHH !

Plusieurs personnes tentaient d'aider celui-ci, soudain le tronc où était accroché Bilbo se décoinça l'amenant avec lui ce qui provoqua des cries dans la foule, tous couraient le long du canal pour le suivre par chance il se coinça à nouveau au niveau du pont. La foule se dispersa en deux, chacun d'un cotés de l'eau. Thorin demanda à se qu'ils passent une corde en travers pour que le bouclé puissent l'attraper ce qu'il firent. Bilbo tendit la mains et l'agrippa, le forgeron se déplaça sur le pont juste au-dessus de lui et les personne de chaque cotés tendaient la corde pour qu'il puisse se déplacer dessus. La foule poussa un cri de victoire quand un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre, une autre coulée de boue dévala dans le canal et avec elle des arbres entiers, ce fut la panique.

Bilbo enroula ses jambes et ses bras à la corde tendu, et commença à avancer mais il n'allait pas assez vite les arbres et la coulée approchaient dangereusement. Thorin passa par au dessus la rambarde du pont et se pencha en avant en tendant la main vers son cambrioleur, qui leva les yeux en entendant son nom. Il était terrifié son roi aussi avait peur, il tendit sa main vers celui-ci mais n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Thorin se pencha encore et bascula en avant, il se fit rattraper de justesse par ses neveux il empoigna le bouclé et le souleva jusqu'à lui. Les arbres n'était plus qu'a quelques mètre une majeur partie de la foule se rua alors sur les deux frères pour les aider à les remonter. Ce qu'ils réussirent et instantanément tous quittèrent le pont car une minute plus tard, les arbres se fracassèrent contre celui-ci. Comme il ne céda pas les débris passèrent par en dessous et s'éloignèrent.

Thorin baissa les yeux vers son cambrioleur qu'il tenait dans ses bras... Il était inconscient.

\- Bilbo ? _il s'accroupit et posa la mains sur sa peau il était gelé._ Quelqu'un à une couverture s'il vous plaît !?

Le fermier qui les avaient prévenu lui passa des peaux de bêtes, il l'enroula dans ceci le repris dans ses bras et demanda au médecin du village si il voulait bien l'ausculter à la maison.

Trente minute passèrent et le médecin sortit de leurs chambre. Les trois Durin se levèrent du sol o~u ils s'étaient assis.

\- Alors docteur comment il va? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

\- Non non, il a eu beaucoup de chance il ne c'est pas cogner la tête il n'a riens de casser il a juste quelques ecchymoses des coupures, et des griffures. Bon il et un peu en hypothermie il faut qu'il reste au chaud.

\- Je peut le voir ?

\- Oui oui biens sur !

\- Vas y mon oncle on s'occupe du doc'. _dit Fili._

Le forgeron entra dans la chambre et vit son soleil allongé sous les peaux de bêtes les lèvres légèrement bleutés.

\- Mmmh.. Thorin ?

\- Oui mon cœur je suis là..

\- Tu es venu me chercher..

\- Oui.. Oohh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur Bilbo.. _il le pris dans ses bras sans le serrer de peur de lui faire mal. _J-J'ai crus que j'allais te perdre définitivement, je ne l'aurais pas supportais... _il baissa la tête et mis sa mains devant ses yeux... Il pleurait._

Bilbo n'en revenait pas son roi bien aimé pleurais pour lui.. A cause de lui.

\- Mince pardon Bilbo j'ai juste eu très peur.. Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te demande pardon tu es mal par ma faute.. _dit le bouclé un léger sanglot dans la voix._

\- Noon non non, ne dit pas ça tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait..

\- La première chose que j'ai pensé quand j'ai finis accroché à ce tronc, c'était à toi et les garçons... Je me suis dit que je ne vous reverrez plus alors j'ai lutté le plus possible il était hors de question que je vous laisse seul, vous êtes devenu une partie de moi à se me fendait le cœur de vous imaginer m'attendre et que je ne rentre pas. _il fondit en larme_. Et puis je t'ai vue sur la berge j'étais soulagé et encore plus anxieux si on ne parvenait pas à me sortir de l'eau et que vous assistiez à ma mort...

\- Mais ont a réussi, est tu es la encore en vie. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux mon cœur, tu étais en danger mais toutes tes pensées allaient aux garçons et moi... Je t'aime Bilbo...

\- _ en redressant subitement la tête. _Qu'es ce que tu as dit ?

\- Bilbo Baggins, je t'aime.

\- A-attend quand tu dit que..

\- Biiilboo tu as biens compris.

\- je t'aime aussi.. Mon Thorin, mon roi. _il se redressa et se colla à son beau brun._

Le dernier mot de Bilbo fit pousser un grognement au forgeron qui aimé de plus en plus que son amour l'appel comme ça. Il se pencha vers lui jusqu'à l'allonger complètement et l'embrassa tendrement, son soleil devint taquin et attrapa sa lèvre à son plus grand désespoir car il savait que Bilbo mourrait d'envie tout comme lui de se laisser aller mais son amour devait se reposer ... Il eu une idée.

\- Tu dois rester au chaud et tranquille Bilbo..

\- Oui le docteur me l'a dit... Mais avec toi à cotés de moi j'ai beaucoup de mal ihi.

\- j'ai peut être une idée qui va te plaire.

Le cambrioleur afficha une expression interrogateur, tandis que son roi commençait à enlever ses vêtements. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire par réflexe il détourna les yeux quand il retira son caleçon. Les peaux de bête se soulevèrent pour laisser entrer un corps massif et vraiment très chaud contre celui de Bilbo qui tremblotait encore de froid.

Thorin tourna son amour face à lui et l'allongea il était crispé replié sur lui même. Le forgeron pris ses mains et les posa sur son torse Bilbo se figea comme bercé par les battements du cœur de son roi, il s'approchait petit à petit, et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son partenaire. Celui-ci attira alors tout le reste du corps du bouclé contre lui le forgeront senti son soleil se détendre et s'assoupir, il ne cessait de le caresser et de l'embrasser il se dit qu'il ne ce lasserai jamais de vivre avec son amour, il veut vieillir avec lui, passer le restant de sa vie à ses cotés. Sur cette pensée il s'assoupit à son tour.

Les deux frères les avait espionné les oreilles collaient contre la porte, ils avaient tout entendue et avait les larmes aux yeux. Leurs oncle était heureux et cela leurs faisaient extrêmement plaisir, il savait à quel point il avait pue souffrir dans sa vie. Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte en direction du salon .

\- Au moins on à pas eu à réfléchir pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments. _dit Fili._

\- Il reste plus que l'étape final. _dit le brun._

\- Ouais, et je crois tenir quelque chose...

\- Hooh raconte !

\- Patience laissons les apprécier leurs amour réciproque après on avisera.

\- Des fois grand frère tu m'fous les boules.

**!Correction en cours! Ffiioouu il fut long celui là beaucoup d'action, et tout et tout mdr !**


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin était très stricte, Bilbo avait l'interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit depuis sa mésaventure. Il l'empêchait même de fumer sa pipe comme il le faisait de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rétabli. Bilbo marchait en direction de son bureau, quand il entendit de la musique. D'où venait cette mélodie il ne reconnaissait pas l'instrument... Il se pencha vers la fenêtre et aperçu son roi sur le banc devant la maison en train de jouer... De la harpe. Curieux il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Je t'ai dérangé Bilbo ? _ses yeux étaient clos concentré sur son instrument._

\- Non je cherchais d'où venait cette magnifique musique. C'est la première fois que je te vois jouer, et je n'avais jamais vue ta harpe... Je savais même pas que tu en avais une, j'ai aperçu la housse de ta guitare mais ...

\- Uhuh j'y tient beaucoup c'est une sorte d'héritage si tu veux. Alors il et normal que je la cache.

C'est vrais qu'elle était superbe, du bois ... De l'or ! Sublimé par de superbe gravure elle était petite soixante cm à peu près pour la hauteur et une quarantaine pour la largeur. Elle devait être dans la grande valise qu'avez Thorin le jour de son arrivé.

\- Assis toi mon cœur, et ferme ta bouche tu va avaler un papillon.

\- Euh je ne veux pas te déranger..

\- Tu risque plutôt de m'inspirer, alors, assis toi. _souffla le forgeron._

Il s'installa à cotés de son tendre amis qui se mis instantanément à jouer une mélodie plutôt rythmé et joyeuse qui correspondait biens à lui et au village, quand soudain deux autres sons provinrent d'au-dessus d'eux Kili et Fili jouaient du violon allongés sur le toit de la maison qu'était la colline. Ils accompagnaient leurs oncle sans aucune difficulté.

\- J'ignorais que vous saviez jouer aussi tout les deux.

\- On a appris avec notre oncle. _dit Fili._

\- Et les violons sont un cadeau de notre père, avant même notre naissance. _rajouta Kili lui assis les jambes croisé comme un indien un grand sourire sur le visage._

\- Et toi Bilbo tu joue d'un instrument ? _demanda le blond._

\- Moi ? Non, dans notre famille uuhmm.. C-C'est plutôt le chant, comme beaucoup de gens au village.

\- Et biens, chante mon ange. _dit doucement Thorin en donnant un léger coup de coude. _Vas y, on te suit n'est pas peur.

\- Euh c'est un chant d'ici vous ne la connaissaient pas..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça vas y ! _lança l'aîné._

Bilbo était nerveux, il inspira un coup et commença bientôt suivi des trois musicien. Durant le deuxième couplé il parti dans un aigus magnifique en faisant vibrer sa voix comme dans les chansons celtes :

_When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name _

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come, to end of days_

_In the dark i hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

Thorin et les garçons fut surpris par la sublime voix du bouclé, ils parvinrent à le suivre et rendirent la chanson encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. A la fin de celle-ci tous restèrent muet.. L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du cambrioleur.

\- Je sais pas pour toi mon oncle, mais moi je trouve que notre Bilbo continu de m'épater de jour en jour.

\- Tu m'impressionne, tu a une très belle voix.

\- Uhm merci !

\- Ooohh tonton ! Ont lui chante la chanson de grand père ? _dit Fili._

\- Oui ça fait longtemps, s'il te plaaaaiiit ! _chouina Kili._

\- Mmph, bon, d'accord peut être maintenant que Kili à mué on aura une voix grave supplémentaire digne de se nom !

\- HHEYYYE ! _cria le concerné en jetant une motte d'herbe sur son oncle qui continuait à se moquer._

\- Messieurs un peux de sérieux ! Je vous attend moi ! _râla le blond._

Ils se calmèrent, et les trois hommes commencèrent en ne chantant pas de parole seulement la mélodie en ''mmmm'' puis Thorin commença à chanter et les instruments de musique se mirent à jouer. À la dernière phrase de chaque couplé les garçons accompagnaient le chant.

**Far over the Misty Mountains cold,**  
**To dungeons deep and caverns old,**  
**We must away, ere break of day,**  
**To find our long-forgotten gold.**

**The pines were roaring on the heights,**  
**The winds were moaning in the night,**  
**The fire was red, it flaming spread,**  
**The trees like torches blazed with light.**

Bilbo avait des frissons dans tout le corps, la voix grave de son roi faisait résonnait tout son être cette chanson était magnifique. Ses trois hommes avaient été grandiose.

Il s'aperçut que Thorin avait les yeux dans le vague. Il réfléchi un instant et se rendit compte ce que racontait la chanson. C'était l'histoire des nains qui perdirent Erebor quand Smaug le dragon arriva... Et brûla tout le village donnant la mort à des milliers de nains et d'humain ce jour-là. Il prit son amour dans les bras ce qui ramena à la réalité le forgeron.

\- Tout va biens Bilbo merci.

\- Vous étiez splendides.

\- ''Merci tonton Bilbooo !'' _crièrent joyeusement les deux frères qui brisèrent l'ambiance plutôt triste qui c'était installée par leurs jovialités._

\- Vous allez finir par tomber et vous faire mal. _materna le bouclé._

\- Un vrais papa gâteaux. _lança Thorin._

\- Ooohh si j'étais toi oncle Thorin je me tairais. _dit Fili._

\- Tu n'est pas mieux ! _rajouta le frère._

Les garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire tendre et finirent par dire :

\- '' Vous faites de bon père. ''

Les deux amoureux levèrent la tête les yeux écarquillés. Cela les surpris, ils ne pensaient pas que les garçons les considéraient tout les deux comme des père Thorin cela ne faisait aucun doute mais Bilbo. Il avait les larmes au yeux cela lui faisait très plaisir. Les frère le virent et descendirent du toit et se jetèrent sur le bouclé qui se mit à rire aux éclat. Une vrais famille voila à quoi ils ressemblaient. Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde étaient couchés.

\- Dit Bilbo tu arrive à monter plutôt biens dans les aigus.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi je sent le double sens...

\- Noonn uhuhu.

\- Et toi très cher, as tu toujours cette voix grave mélodieuse ?

\- _le sourcil levé. _Oooh tu joue le jeux ? Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être sous tension tu sais...

\- GGRR Bilbooo, c'est dangereux de tenter le diable...

\- Le diable ?! NOOONN le dragon oui...

A ce moment Bilbo vue les yeux de son roi devenir flamboyant, son regard était devenus d'une intensité inégalé. Il avait le don de faire mouche. Thorin attira son cambrioleur sur lui à moitié allongé et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et le caleçon pour avoir un contact direct avec ses fesses, le bouclé poussa un cris de surprise.

\- En effet tu monte dans les aigus... _dit le forgeron les dents serrées un sourire taquin sur le visage._

**TOC TOC...**

Ils se remirent de manière présentable.

\- Oui ? _dit le bouclé avec sa petite voix._

Fili et Kili entrèrent dans la chambre. Thorin se redressa plutôt surpris par la présence et le calme des deux frères.

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? _dit le cambrioleur s'avançant légèrement inquiet lui aussi._

\- Et biens on aimeraient vous demandez quelque chose. _dit l'aîné avec le cadet derrière lui les bras autour du torse de son grand frère._

\- Biens sûr qu'es ce que c'est ? _demanda leurs oncle._

\- Uhm enfaîte avec Fili on a bien réfléchi, et.. On voudrais demander la permission à Bilbo et toi si on peut s'installer ici avec vous... Nous payerons un loyer c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Attendez vous voulez quitter définitivement votre mère pour vivre avec nous ? Mais elle n'a que vous ! _s'étonna Thorin._

\- À vrais dire c'est en parti son idée. _répondit Fili._

\- On gagne mieux notre vie depuis qu'on est ici, et sa fait des vacances à m'man. Mais t'inquiète pas elle veut nous rendre visite, elle veut rencontrer Bilbo. Puis elle est pas vraiment seul, il y a trois sœur qui se sont installé juste à coté elles se quittent presque plus. _ajouta Kili._

\- C'est à Bilbo de décider, il vit ici depuis plus longtemps que nous. _finit par dire le forgeron._

\- Que.. quoi ? Oh euh.. Pour ma part, je vous considère comme mes fils (_les garçons sourirent à ses mots_) et je suppose que pour votre oncle c'est également le cas (_en le regardant comme pour confirmer, ce qu'il fit naturellement_). Alors moi je suis d'accord, j'appellerai Gandalf pour lui demander et nous verrons ce qu'il en pense. _finit-il par dire en souriant. _

\- ''Oooh Bilbo'' _dirent ils en cœurs avant de se jeter sur le lit._

Ils s'installèrent entre Bilbo et Thorin comme des enfants qui auraient peur de l'orage, ils discutèrent tout les quatre un moment avant de finir par s'endormirent. Les garçons l'un contre l'autre, les amoureux de chaques cotés se tenant la main. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir que le forgeron et le cambrioleur se donneront l'un à l'autre, mais aujourd'hui ils sont officiellement une vrais famille.

**!correction en cours! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre il me tenait à cœur ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Ce dimanche le hobbit fut secoué par UNE tornade brune qui ne manquait pas de caractère... Tout comme son frère..

Bilbo était dans le jardin à l'entretenir, Thorin le laissait enfin reprendre ses activités du moins il n'avait pas le choix le cambrioleur devint très exécrable à rester cloîtrer à riens faire ce qui un soir, finit même par effrayer les trois membre de la famille Durin.

Du coup ce jour là, il se retrouva les mains dans la terre. Il commençait à avoir chaud il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et retira son t-shirt.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est à croquer celui-là ! _dit une voix féminine un peu grave derrière lui._

\- Wouh ! _il fit un bond attrapa son t-shirt et se retourna._

Une femme brune à peine plus grande que lui se tenait derrière la barrière.

\- Pardonnez-moi je ne vous avait pas vue sinon je ne me serait pas euuh...

\- Eh biens Thorin et mes fils ne mentaient pas à votre sujet.. _dit elle moqueuse._

\- Vos fils ? Euhm vous connaissez Thorin ?

\- Aha ! Et comment ! Je m'appelle Dis. _En brisant presque la main de Bilbo en la serrant. Quelle poigne !_

\- Oh d'accord ! Pardon je suis un peu tête en l'air, vous êtes la sœur de Thorin et la mère des garçons !

\- Bingo Bilbo ! Si je peux me permettre de t'appeler par ton prénom et de te faire un câlin pour remplacer la poignée de main de toute à l'heure.

\- Biens sûr c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, entre je t'en prie. Les garçons savent quee..

\- Non c'est visite surprise !

\- Oh je vois. Et biens entre je t'en prie.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et le soir venu, les trois hommes rentrèrent à la maison.

\- '' Tonton Bilboo on mange quoooii'' _ dirent les frère en concert._

\- Je meurt de faim ! _ajouta le forgeron._

Soudains les trois Durin finirent la tête écrasé au sol.

\- ALORS C'EST ÇA LA PREMIÈRE CHOSE QUE VOUS DITES À CE CHER BILBO QUAND VOUS RENTREZ DU TRAVAIL !

\- OH ! Dis ce n'est riens, il ne fallait pas les frapper pour ça ! _paniqua le bouclé._

\- TOI TU ES TROP GENTIL AVEC EUX !

\- "Bonjour m'man" _dirent Fili et Kili toujours face contre terre._

\- Ggrroo je peut savoir ce que tu fou ICI DIS ! _ hurla Thorin tout en se relevant et en faisant face à sa sœur._

\- [PATCH_ une claque derrière le crâne_] PAS DE ÇA AVEC MOI MOONNSIEUR ! ALORS C'EST ÇA L'EXEMPLE QUE TU DONNES À MES BÉBÉS !

\- ILS ONT PAS BESOIN DE MOI POUR ÇA !

\- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! _s'éleva une voix_.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bilbo qui fut lui même surpris d'avoir autant élevé la voix.

\- Dis, tu n'a pas à être en colère après eux, je t'assure. Ils m'aident la majeur partie du temps. Et Thorin s'occupe biens des garçons ils font du très bon travaillent à la forge, et tu sais biens que Fili et Kili sont comme dirait ton frère, des boites à conneries ehehe. Alors ne t'énerve pas.

\- OooOoh Bilbo ! Tu es un amour, j'espère que sa majesté l'ours gris là ! Se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir !

Le cambrioleur répondit avant Thorin qui risquait d'être méchant.

\- Il le sait.. Il me le montre chaque jour, chaque minute passé avec moi... _dit il en souriant._

À ses mots le forgeron avança vers son amour et posa son front contre le siens les yeux fermés, un tendre sourire sur le visage. Dis joignit ses mains les positionnant devant sa bouche. Elle trouva cette scène vraiment touchante, cela lui rappelait le comportement de son défunt mari envers elle.

\- Dis ? Es ce que ça va ? _demanda le bouclé._

\- Oui oui, ce n'est riens j-juste un fantôme du passé.

Ses enfants vinrent la prendre dans leurs bras ils avaient devinaient de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait.

\- Merci Thorin, merci de prendre soins d'eux.

\- On fait de notre mieux... _répondit le concerné._

\- Oui c'est vrais que tu n'es plus seul pour le faire, merci à toi aussi Bilbo.

Il hocha la tête, le cambrioleur se disait que sa devait être horrible de perdre son mari avec deux enfants. Elle avait la chance d'avoir encor un frère pour l'aider.

\- Bon, petit frère vient m'aider à mettre la table, moi et ton homme on vous à quand même fait à manger.

\- Petit frère ? _interrogea Bilbo._

\- Oui oncle Thorin et plus jeune que notre mère. _expliqua Fili._

\- Même si c'est vrais qu'on dirait l'inverse. _ajouta Kili tandis que son frère confirma en hocha la tête._

\- J'ai entendu ! _râla le roi depuis la cuisine._

Après le dîner Bilbo sortit à l'extérieur et s'installa sur son banc, il n'allait pas fumer sa pipe mais ce soir il voulait parler ce qu'il fit, en direction des étoiles.

\- Je.. Uhm je vous salue, proches de ce qu'il reste de la famille Durin qui sont montées au ciel... Euhm comme vous pouvez le constater, ils.. Ils vont biens. Et j'essaie d'être à la hauteur de ce que l'on peut attendre de moi, et-et j'espère que vous êtes fière de ce qu'ils sont. Et je parle tout seul sur un banc en regardant en l'air...

\- Non, je pense qu'ils te regardent et t'écoute.. _résonna la voix grave de Thorin derrière lui à la fenêtre._

\- Oh.. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Je suis passé à cotés de la fenêtre quand tu as commencé à parler. Tu te rappel ce qu'on disait à propos des étoiles, lors de la fête du décès de Smaug ?

\- Oui je m'en rappel.. C'était toi qui doutait à ce moment là..

\- Ne doutez pas de vous, Monsieur Baggins. Vos ancêtre sourient ce soir, le ciel en est illuminé. Tandis que les miens se réjouissent et veilles sur ceux qui sont restées.

\- Woa Thorin,... C'était magnifique. _chuchota presque Bilbo._

\- Merci, ça m'est venu comme ça.

Le bouclé s'agenouilla sur le banc et embrassa son roi à travers la fenêtre, on ce serait cru dans l'histoire de Raiponce. Les longs cheveux de Thorin cachaient leurs visages les isolants du reste. Soudain une petite lumière apparu sous la chevelures du roi prés de leurs visages. {Des Lucioles} chuchota Bilbo, l'instant d'après l'avant de la maison en était rempli. Le roi attira le visage de son cambrioleur à nouveau à lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant sa mains dans les boucles blondes de son soleil.

\- Je t'aime Thorin. _dit il doucement._

\- Je t'aime biens plus encore mon cœur.

\- # CCC'EEEESTT MIIGNNOONN# _crièrent les trois voix derrière le forgeron._

\- RRAHH DIS ! _cria ce dernier en se retournant pour zigouiller le restant de sa famille._

Dans la nuit la mère des garçons voulant les aider dans leurs mission pour faire conclure les deux amoureux, donna une info qui pourrait sans doute les aider. Leurs oncle supporte la bière sans problème, mais le whisky... Ils se mirent en tête de les faire boire le lendemain ils raccompagneraient leurs mère pour au passage ramener des affaires, elle donnera une bouteille teinté à Thorin très sombre où on y vois à peine le liquide à l'intérieur et le fera passer pour un alcool maison offert par des voisins alors qu'il s'agit du whisky de Fili et Kili. Connaissant son frère il y goûtera à coup sûr.

Le lendemains donc, ils mirent en pratique leurs plan. Thorin a en effet pris la bouteille offerte pas sa sœur, tandis que celle-ci s'en alla avec les garçon qui reviendrait le plus vite possible pour rapporter à leurs mère les détails. Bilbo quand à lui après les au-revoir, partit vers le village pour faire quelques course laissant le forgeron seul avec sa bouteille. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon, se servit un verre qu'il avala cul sec avant de se rendre compte que le goût de l'alcool était étrange, il lui disait quelque chose... Il se ravisa et se servi un autre verre plein cette fois, puis un autre et un autre.. Alors à moins que l'apesanteur terrestre ai changée, la cheminée n'est pas sensée bouger. Au même instant le bouclé rentra à la maison.

\- Me revoilà, j'ai pas étais trop long j'espère ? _il s'arrêta en voyant Thorin dans le fauteuil qui se leva brusquement en partant légèrement sur la gauche._

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'est parti ? _ il parlait lentement._

\- Si je me réfère à l'heure, à peut près quarante minutes... _Thorin s'avança vers lui. _Attend voir, tu as bus ?

\- Deux ou trois verres de la bouteille que ma donné Dis...

\- Et c'est quoi au juste ?

\- Un alcool maison apparemment. _ dit il en souriant bêtement._

\- Eh biens il doit être fort tu a l'aire légèrement imbibé. _il s'avança vers la bouteille quand il se fit ramené en arrière._

\- Heeye j'en ai pas finis avec toi !

\- Oola tu es plus atteint que ce que je pensais. _tendis qu'il se faisait enlacer._

\- Uhu chuut ne t'inquiète pas, je vais biens ! _en passant la main sous le haut de son cambrioleur._

{Pas de panique, un homme qui est beaucoup plus fort que toi, a l'alcool sexuelle. Pourquoi je paniquerais !} se dit Bilbo qui avait un mal fou à empêcher Thorin de le déshabiller d'avantage. Soudain il se fit soulever, et emmener à la chambre tandis que les garçons qui avait observés la scène depuis la fenêtre en profitèrent pour entrer dans la maison et se cacher.

Le cambrioleur se fit propulser sur le lit il n'eut pas le temps que se redresser que son roi était déjà au dessus de lui.

\- _ il déglutit_. T-Thorin tu es saoul, tu sais pas se que tu fais...

\- Je sais très biens se que je fait. _grogna t-il l'air affamé._

Il s'approcha de la nuque du bouclé et se mit à l'embrasser doucement avant de lui faire un suçon qui le fit gémir alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas que cela arrive. Le forgeron toujours la tête dans le cou de Bilbo agrippa sa chemise et la déchira.

\- AAAAhh ! Thorin stop je t'en prie !

\- Mince désolé pour la chemise mon cœur, si tu permet je vais me faire pardonner.

Il se mit à descendre progressivement vers le bas de son corps l'embrassant à chaque arrêt.

\- I-I-Il faut pa-aaas, pas comme ça. _tandis qu'il sombrait de plus en plus._

Il agrippa Thorin et le poussa sur le cotés et se plaça au-dessus. Le forgeron encore plus excité se mit à donner des coups de rein, au plus grand malheur de Bilbo.

\- Je t'en supplie, mon amour calme toi tu n'es pas toi même.

\- Mmmh t'as peut être raison. Uhu. Pardon je dois te faire peur.

\- Fffiou non ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant tu va t'allonger et rester tranquille d'accord ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. _ dit il toujours en souriant._

Il l'embrassa malgré tout, se leva en laissant son roi décuver. Les deux frères qui était derrière la porte se mirent à courir vers leurs chambre.

\- Zut ! On y été presque ! _lança Kili._

\- Bilbo a trop de pouvoir sur notre oncle. Mais je crois qu'on a quand même réussi à déclencher quelque chose. _ finit par dire Fili._

**!Correction en cours! Voila le dixième chapitre ! Et c'est pas finit !**


	11. Chapter 11

\- ooOHH MA TÊTE ! _grogna une voix depuis la chambre._

\- Ah votre oncle est réveillé. _dit Bilbo en servant le petit déjeuné au garçons qui souriaient malicieusement._

Thorin marchait en titubant en se cognant aux mur râlant des mots incompréhensibles, et s'installa à la table avec les autres et en relevant la tête il vit devant luit un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine. Son amour vint vers lui et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

\- Je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai la gueule de bois, bons sang qu'es ce que c'était que cette alcool.

\- _Bilbo prit la bouteille et renifla son contenu. _Je ne suis pas un expert mais ça m'a l'air d'être du whisky.

\- Ça expliquerai pourquoi je l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, j'évite dans boire je le supporte très mal.

\- Ça tonton, je crois que ton compagnon de chambre l'a remarqué. _dit Kili moqueur._

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parle..

\- On vous laisses nous allons livrer les commandes terminé aujourd'hui, à plus tard !_ dit Fili tout en entraînant son frère vers l'extérieure._

Soudain inquiet Thorin se leva et pris les épaules de son cambrioleur.

\- J-Je t'ai fait du mal ?

\- Oui- enfin non ! Mais euh disons que tu as déchiré ma chemise préférée.

\- Ooh, ne me dit pas qu'on aaaa..

\- Non non, j'ai réussi à te calmer juste à temps...

\- Tu plaisantes.. J'étais atteint à ce point ?

\- C'était chaud si c'est ce que tu demandes. _dit le bouclé taquin._

\- T-uhm ?_ son cambrioleur venait vraiment de dire cela de la manière qu'il cru l'entendre? _À t'entendre on dirais que ça t'a plus.

\- Ça aurait pus si tu n'avais pas bue..

Bilbo se surpris à agir de la sorte ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi direct, mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'unir avec son roi. Surtout depuis hier soir ou il avait biens failli se laisser faire par un Thorin saoul. Il voulait être avec lui faire en sorte que son cœur ne continu à battre que pour lui, être entièrement dévoué et vulnérable dans les bras de son cher amour. Il se colla à lui prit le visage de son partenaire l'embrassa et se rendit à sa nuque où il déposait de doux baisés avant de se mettre à suçoter sa carotide tandis que son roi respirait bruyamment grognant de temps à autres. Celui-ci sentait son érection tendre son pantalon, il perdait son calme, empoignant la têtes de son soleil il le ramena à sa bouche...

**Toc Toc Toc ! **

\- Je crois qu'on vient de toquer... _ dit le cambrioleur prés de la bouche de son roi._

\- On est pas obligés de répondre.

**Toc Toc Toc !**

Bilbo s'éloigna vers la porte au plus grand désespoir du forgeron. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Gandalf au visage grave.

\- Bonjour Gandalf... Euuh tout vas biens ?

\- Bonjour mon ami, dit moi Thorin et ici où il est au village ?

\- Je suis là. _dit le concerné en venant à son tour à la porte._

\- Je dois vous parler...

\- G-Gandalf qu-que... _la main de son roi vint lui couper sa phrase. _

\- Entrez. _dit il en laissant passer le vieil homme, et se tourna vers son cambrioleur et mis la main sur sa joue. _Je te raconterais de quoi il s'agit si il est nécessaire de le faire d'accord ? Je ne veut pas que tu t'angoisse pour riens.

\- Euh d-d'accord, m-mais...

\- Bilbo, tout vas biens. Va rejoindre les garçons au pire hein ? _il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait le vieil homme._

Le cambrioleur sortit calmement de la maison puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la forge, complètement dans la lune. Les deux frères voyant l'expression du bouclé à son arrivé, s'arrêtèrent de travailler et s'approchèrent de lui où il pus leurs raconter la scène étrange qui venaient de se produire. Fili et Kili se regardèrent comme si pour eux tout étaient très claire.

\- Quoi qu'il ce passe ne t'en mêles pas oncle Bilbo. _dit le plus sérieusement du monde le cadet._

\- Kili a raison ne t'occupe pas de cela..

\- Vous, vous savez de quoi il s'agit tout les deux n'es ce pas ?!

Les frères restèrent silencieux et regardaient le sol.

\- Dites moi seulement si Thorin a des ennuis..

\- Eh bien.. _ commença le bruns._

\- NON KILI !

\- Qu-quoi ? _il s'avança vers eux et pris leurs mains dans les siennes. _Je vous en prie si c'est grave je dois le savoir.

{Remontons dans le temps} Bilbo venait de sortir de la maison.

\- Vous avez décidez de l'éloigner de cette histoire...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

\- Il n'auras pas trop le choix..

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est la raison de ma venue.. Il sait ou vous êtes, et il va venir.. Ici.

\- QUOI ?! Comment il ose...

\- Vous savez biens comment est Thranduil... Cette histoire entre vos famille dure depuis des siècles. C'était presque inévitable qu'il vous retrouve.

\- Comment vous avez appris qu'il m'avait retrouvé ?

\- Je passais par votre ancien village et c'est un amie qui m'a mis au courant, car il et venu en personne pour lui poser des question, au début il a refusé de lui répondre... Mais comme vous savez, il sait comment faire changer d'avis les gens...

\- Rrroh l'espèce de sale ... Mphh.. Qu'il vienne je l'attend !

Du cotés de Bilbo, les neveux se décidèrent à lui parler.

\- C'est une histoire de querelle familial qui date d'il y a biens avant notre naissance. _raconta Fili._ Une histoire de biens familiaux non rendu ou qui n'a jamais été présent..

\- Quoi qu'il en soit cette famille pourris la vie de la notre depuis un bail déjà. Et il y a un membre en particulier dont il faut extrêmement se méfier.. _continua le brun._

\- Thranduil Vertefeuille. _finit par dire le blond._

\- Se-se méfier ? P-Pourquoi?

\- Il est dangereux, et la raison pour laquelle notre oncle t'a éloigné, c'est par ce qu'il peut s'en prendre à toi si il apprend qui tu es pour Thorin. _ expliqua Kili._

\- Et-Et vous ?

\- Oh mais il s'en est déjà pris à nous ne t'inquiète pas ! _lâcha Fili. _Il a briser le cœur à mon frère en faisant déménager une fille dont il était amoureux !

\- Eeuhm je crois que ça t'étais pas obligé de le lui dire...

Bilbo se sentait nauséeux, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il n'aurait jamais crue qu'une telle histoire s'insinuerait dans sa vie il avait peur et il paniquait... Il paniquait trop là...

\- Bilbo ? Mince il est blanc comme un linge !

\- Tu nous entend ?

Il respirait difficilement sa tête lui tournait les garçons le fit s'asseoir et petit à petit il retrouvait son calme. C'était quoi ça ? Une crise d'angoisse ? Ça lui prenait de temps en temps depuis l'accident du canal sauf que ça n'a jamais été aussi fort.

Les frères décidèrent de le raccompagner à la maison, et les trois se mirent d'accord de ne pas parler de tout ça à Thorin.

**! Correction en cours! Chapitre court pour un suivant qui sera donc plus long, celui-ci et une sorte de mise en situation pour la suite ^^.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo se sentait piégé, ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Il avait l'impression d'être un agneau cerné par un loup qui lui tournait autour.

\- Alors c'est biens toi le petit homme que se cher Thorin porte dans son cœur...

\- Qu'es ce que vous me voulez au juste? Et comment ça ce fait que vous soyez ici?

\- _L'__homme pouffa légèrement_. Sais-tu comment s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui est.. Comment dire, aussi fort et puissant que soit ?

\- J'en ai une vague idée...

\- On s'en prend à ce qu'il a de plus cher pour le faire souffrir et le rendre vulnérable..

\- Et... Et pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ?

\- _L'homme__ s'approcha rapidement du visage de Bilbo. _Tu es l'un des talons d'Achille de la famille Durin... C'est toi ce qu'ils ont de plus cher à l'heure actuel...

Le cambrioleur écarquilla les yeux et fut soudains prit d'une violente panique...

[STTTOPPP ! RETOUR EN ARRIERE POUR COMPRENDRE DE QUOI IL S'AGIT !]

Thorin était anxieux il n'avait pas dormi ni manger depuis deux jours, le fait que Thranduil est retrouvé sa trace l'inquiétait au plus haut point. La famille Vertefeuille et la sienne ont toujours étaient rivaux et se faisait constamment la guerre. Thorin avait quitté sa sœur pour qu'il cesse de s'en prendre au restant de sa famille, le leader s'en était déjà pris au plus jeune de ses neveux et il était suffisamment influant et riche pour en faire d'avantage. Et il ose vouloir le narguer dans son nouveaux foyer... Bilbo.. Il avait peur pour lui, si il lui arrivais quelque chose il ne le supporterait pas. Il a failli le perdre une fois, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Pour ses neveux il s'en faisait moins Fili et Kili ont tenu tête à Thranduil plus d'une fois déjà, et ce type ne s'en prend jamais directement au membres de sa famille.. Il est beaucoup plus vicieux.

Le cambrioleur quand à lui, décida de faire comme si il n'était pas au courant malgré que les deux frères avaient finit par tout lui dire. Il continuait à vaquer à ses occupations tant biens que mal sans éveiller les soupçons de son roi. Il se demandait ce qu'allait faire le forgeron une fois que le leader Vertefeuille serait devant leurs porte.. Il secoua la tête et finit de se préparer pour descendre au village rapporter la nourriture pour midi au trois hommes. Il ferma la porte à clé, puis il se senti épié il chercha du regard si il y a avait quelqu'un mais personne. Il haussa les épaules et pris le chemin vers le village arrivé en bas de la colline il se retourna vers la maison et soudain, il aperçut une personne avec de long cheveux d'un blond très claire l'observer les mains dans le dos. De là où il se trouvait Bilbo voyait qu'il était de grande taille plutôt fin.. Et il vue ses yeux du moins le regard que lui jetais cette personne. Le bouclé se retourna et accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à la forge.

\- N'ai pas peur Bilbo Baggins, du moins pas tout de suite. _dit l'homme en s'éloignant de la colline._

Bilbo était perdu dans ses pensées quand il tomba à la renverse écrasé par deux garnements qui miaulaient presque son nom.

\- Les gars vous allez l'écraser bande de morfale ! _dit Thorin en relevant son amour._

\- Aller, prenez se que vous voulez et filez manger ! _rajouta le cambrioleur._

\- Et moi ? Je peux te dévorer ?

\- Aha des paroles, toujours des paroles. Tu ferais biens de manger de la nourriture et seulement après je pourrais être conciliant. _lança le bouclé à son roi._

\- Gggrr tu es dur avec moi mon cœur. _dit il en faisant une tête de chien battu._

Thorin agrippa les hanches de son amour et le plaqua contre lui.

\- Chéris je vais être plein de suie aha !

Le roi s'empara de ses lèvres le possédant complètement ne lui laissant pas de répit.

\- " Trouvez-vous une chambre !" _crièrent les neveux._

\- Et vous mêlez vous de vos fesses ! _répliqua le forgeron._

\- Ils ont pas entièrement tord... _chuchota le cambrioleur à son oreille._

\- Continue comme ça et je te viole dans ma forge..

\- Continue comme ça et ce ne sera pas un viol.

\- " Continuez comme ça et on vous jettes un sceau d'eau ! " _rirent les garçons._

Le cambrioleur reparti vers la colline satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire manger son amour. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand une ombre lui signala la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

Bonjour je suis biens chez Thorin Durin ?

\- _E__n se retournant il reconnus l'homme de tout à l'heure._ Eeuuh qui le demande ?

\- Thranduil Vertefeuille. _en lui tendant la mains._

Oh non c'est lui, il se rappela se que les garçon lui avait raconté.. Il est dangereux.

\- Euh B-Bilbo Baggins. T-Thorin n'est pas là, vous devriez repasser plus tard.

\- Vous semblez nerveux, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- Je vais biens c'est juste queeeee, je suis plutôt pressé...

\- Vous savez qui je suis n'es ce pas ? Thorin vous a donc mis au courant de mon existence._ voyant le visage encore plus tendu du bouclé, il eu une révélation. _Oooh ce n'est pas lui qui vous a parlé de moi, donc lui il croit que vous n'êtes au courant de riens.. _Il s'approcha d'avantage faisant reculer contre la porte le cambrioleur. _J'imagine alors, que vous ne lui parlerez pas de ma présence ici ni que je vous ai approché je me trompe ?

\- Non, je ne dirai riens... Mais pas par ce que vous l'avez dit, c'est juste par ce que vous lui posez déjà assez de soucis sans que je sois au courant !

Bilbo entra dans la maison en claquant la porte et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et se mit à suffoquer et à trembler de tout son corps une crise d'angoisse encore, il finit par s'assoupir jusqu'à l'arrivé des trois membres de la famille Durin surpris de ne voir personne ni de sentir le dîner. Thorin entra dans la chambre et trouva son soleil recroquevillé dans les draps.

\- Bilbo ?

\- Oh mince désolé je ne me suis pas réveillé, je vais vous faire quelque chose..

\- Les garçon m'ont tout dit.

\- ... Tu m'en veux ?

\- _I__l s'assied prés du cambrioleur. _Biens sûr que non, je me douter que tu tenterais de savoir.

Le bouclé baissa la tête.

\- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Il-Il était là...

\- Quoi ?! _s'étonna le roi._

\- Il était sur la colline quand je venais vous rejoindre, et quand je suis rentré il est venu me voir devant la porte...

\- Il ta touché il ta fait quelque chose?!

\- Non on a juste parlé..

\- Il ta menacé ?

\- Répond moi chéri je t'en pris. _en prenant les épaule de son cambrioleur._

Il se mit à sangloter

\- J'ai juste eu peur, j'ai crus qu'il entrait dans ma tête...

\- C'est son jeu favoris.. Écoute moi Bilbo si il vient ce soir les garçons te feront sortir de la maison et tu cours te réfugier à la forge d'accord? Il ne doit pas t'approcher.

\- D-D'accord, mais pourquoi vous appelez pas la police ?

\- Il a trop de pouvoir... Il s'en sortirait à coup sûr... Umph.._ soupira le forgeron._ Aller viens avec moi. _dit-il en le tirant doucement par le bras._

Thorin emmena Bilbo à la salle de bain et le fit se déshabiller. Quand il entra dans la douche il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son roi le rejoigne celui-ci ouvrit l'eau et se retourna vers son soleil qui était en total admiration. Il est digne de la représentation qu'on peut se faire d'un roi... Voir même d'un dieu. Des bras fort et musclé, de grande mains qui connaissent la dureté du travail, un torse puissant, des abdominaux sculptés, une cicatrice.. Juste au-dessus de ceux-ci.. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué elle est plutôt grande en plus... C'est vrais que Thorin se mettait rarement torse nu, et les fois où il le faisait le cambrioleur détournait le regard et ne fixait que son visage.

\- Mon cœur.. C-comment tu.. Tu as eu cette cicatrice..

\- Un taré me l'a fait, un assassin. Il a tué mon grand père.

\- Q-QUOI !?

\- ... Quand j'étais plus jeune, un intrus du nom de Azog c'était introduit dans notre maison et à assassiné Thror mon grand père, mon père est arrivé ils se sont battu, et au dernier moment il à pus attraper la hache avec laquelle ont coupaient du bois, et lui a tranché la main dans laquelle il tenait son arme.

\- Oh mon dieu... et ensuite qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

\- La police est arrivé mais il était déjà loin, mon père a prôné la légitime défense est à été acquitté. Quelques années plus tard, après la mort de mon père, Azog était de retour ce tarés c'était greffé une lame à la place de sa mains. Il est venu à la forge familial et m'a attaqué je faisait justement des épées pour un festival. J'ai pris la première que j'avais sous la main, et on a due se battre pendant plus d'une demie heure puis je suis tombé, il et arrivé au-dessus de moi j'ai tenté de bloquer son attaque puis j'ai entendue les garçons hurler, ils étaient encore petit et déjà très courageux. Dis et venue pour les rattraper et les emmener à l'intérieur alors qu'ils voulaient se ruer sur Azog, et je n'ai plus réussi à le retenir... Et sa lame m'a transpercée et au même moment les flics lui ont tiré une balle dans le crane.. J'ai biens failli y passer ce soir là.

\- I-Il faut que je m'assoit..

\- Désolé Bilbo, c'est vrais qu'elle est un peu rude cette histoire.

\- Non je me demande pourquoi je t'ai laissé vivre ici Ahahah ! Ta vie c'est un conte ma parole?! Ce qui t'est arrivé ne se passe que dans les livres d'habitude.

\- UhUh On me l'a déjà dit.

Bilbo s'approcha de Thorin en fixant la cicatrice et passa ses doigts dessus faisant frisonner la peau du forgeron, la mains de celui-ci vint se poser sur son visage. Le cambrioleur l'embrassa en souriant. Puis se fut les lèvre de son roi qui vint à sa rencontre pour un baiser tendre puis une langue s'insinue le rendant sensuel puis torride et passionné, quand Thorin le souleva par les fesses pour le plaquer contre le carrelage de la douche. Bilbo enroula ses jambes autour de son biens aimé leurs intimités se touchant et se frôlant firent s'échapper des gémissements. Les yeux du roi brillaient et étaient plongés dans ceux de son soleil, qui rougissait de cette proximité dont ils avaient tant besoin tout les deux. Bilbo était envoûté par le regard du forgeron quoi que tenterait celui-ci il ne luterait pas. Une main frôla le sexe du cambrioleur du bout des doigts, ce qui eu pour effet de leur faire cambrer d'avantage...

**BAM BAM BAM **!

\- THORIN IL ET DEVANT LA PORTE D'ENTRÉE ! _hurla Fili derrière celle de la salle de bain._

\- Merde ! Bilbo vite habille toi !

\- Qu'es ce que t'a l'intention de faire ?

\- T'occupe et n'oublie pas une fois sorti, cours !

\- Oui !

À peine sorti le bouclé se fit agrippé par Fili qui l'entraîna à une fenêtre donnant sur le cotés de la maison.

\- File Bilbo cours à la forge et ne te retourne pas ! _lui dit le cadet en le prenant aux épaules._

\- Mais et vous ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Allez vas-t'en !

Le cambrioleur sorti par la fenêtre et une fois dehors, fit le tour de la maison et pris le chemin du village, il courait le plus vite qu'il pus essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible avec la maison. Il trébucha et parti en rouli bouli jusqu'en bas de la pente, où il se releva en toussant et se remis à courir vers la forge à mis chemin il s'arrêta à un poteau électrique pour reprendre son souffle est aperçut le leader Vertefeuille surgir à ses cotés.

[Et nous revoici à la scène du début donc ce qui suit se passe après les mots de Thranduil]

Bilbo recula le plus loin possible du leader avant qu'il le rattrape par le col de son haut comme un vulgaire enfant, il décolla du sol et se fit projeter contre un mur.

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir je te rattraperais à chaque fois..

\- KOFF ! Vous êtes un grand malade ! _toussa le bouclé le souffle coupé_.

\- Oh ce n'est pas très aimable de ta part ! _fit semblant de s'offusquer le grand homme._

\- Je vous emmerde ! _cracha Bilbo dans un élan de rage. _Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

\- J'y compte bien ! Sinon cela risque de devenir vite ennuyeux. _en sortant une dague de son manteau._

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux de peur il ne s'attendait pas à une arme il prit les jambes à son coup, il devait rejoindre la forge le plus vite possible.

"C'est un cauchemars ! Je vais me réveiller" se dit celui-ci en proie à la panique il allait le blesser ou pire ! ''Thorin au secours !'' il apercevait la forge, il y trouverait sans doute de quoi se défendre...

\- AAAeghh ! _gémit le cambrioleur._

On l'empoignait par les cheveux puis tirer en arrière avant d'être mis au sol et agrippé à la gorge pour être soulevé. Quelle force ! Bilbo se faisait étrangler il se mit à griffer la main qui le maintenait sans réussir à le faire lâcher, à force de gigoter il parvint à le mordre et à se dégager il se rua à la forge et pris le premier objet qu'il trouva, une barre métallique encore rougis.

\- Allons pose ça tu vas te faire mal...

\- Ne vous approchez pas, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

\- Approche !

Le bouclé se rua sur le grand blond et asséna des coups de barres qu'il évita sans aucun problème. Thranduil le fit trébucher lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et en profita pour lui prendre la barre des mains. Une fois au sol Bilbo était à sa merci, le leader se pencha sur le cambrioleur qui tremblait comme une feuille approchant sa dague de plus en plus prés de son visage.

\- Non ! Ne faite pas ça !_ supplia la voix cassée du cambrioleur_.

\- Ça suffit ! _dit une voix provenant de leurs droite_.

Un autre blond plus jeune accompagner de Thorin, ses neveux, ainsi que de leurs mère et Gandalf se trouvait à quelque mètre d'eux.

\- Tu vas trop loin papa ! T'es devenu fou ou quoi !

\- Legolas ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici?

\- Bilbo es ce que ça va ? _demanda Dis qui retenait Thorin et ses fils du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

Le concerné secoua la tête pour signifier que tout allait biens. Alors l'autre blond était le fils de ce dingue.

\- C'est moi qui est prévenu Gandalf que tu avait retrouvé Thorin pour qu'il puisse le mettre au courant.

\- Après le mal que j'ai eu à te faire cracher le morceau..

\- Lâche le père.

\- Eeuuhh excusez moi ? _dit Bilbo attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui avant de mettre son poing dans la figure de Thranduil qui le lâcha de surprise. _Ça c'est par ce que vous avez osé venir jusqu'ici foutre le bazar !

\- Il m'épatera toujours.. _dit Gandalf._

Il couru vers les autres et se jeta dans les bras de son amour qui le félicita pour ce qu'il venait de faire. L'autre blond se tourna vers lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Je vous demande sincèrement pardon pour ce qu'a fait mon père, vous êtes quelqu'un de très courageux.

\- J-Je suis un Baggins ! C'est dans nos gènes. _dit Bilbo en souriant blotti dans les bras de son roi._

\- Mmph merci d'être venus nous aider Legolas. _dit celui-ci._

\- Faire un coup comme ça à ton propre père.. _lança Thranduil s'approchant à toute allure de son fils._

Il fut stoppé par Dis qui lui assena un coup de pied dans le genoux le faisant s'accroupir, et lui donna un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête qui l'acheva.

\- ... M-Maman d'où tu la sort ta poêle ? _demanda Fili encore sous le choc._

\- Bien au moins il sera plus facile à ramener à la maison. _dit Legolas le plus naturellement du monde._ Je crois que la, il ne vous embêtera plus avant un bon moment.

\- Qu'il revienne seulement et je lui fera goûter la hache de notre père ! _cria Dis._

\- Oula doucement ma chère, cela m'étonnerai que vous ailliez à le faire . _dit le vieil homme tentant de calmer la sœur de Thorin._

\- Encore pardon pour tout ça, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous approche plus. _s'excusa Legolas auprès du roi avant de relever son père et de partir. _Oh je vous raccompagne madame Durin ?

\- Ma fois avec plaisir comme ça je pourrais le maintenir dans les vaps tout le trajet !

Ils partirent comme si riens ne c'était passé, Gandalf discuta un moment de tout ça avant de partir à son tour. Thorin porta Bilbo et prirent le chemin de la maison les garçons à leurs suite.

\- Je peux marcher tu sais, tu n'es pas..

\- Si tu assez couru je crois.. Pardon Bilbo si ont ne seraient pas arrivées je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il..

\- Arrête je vais bien, je vais avoir quelque bleus c'est tout.

\- Tu as été génial oncle Bilbo.. ET CETTE PATTATE QUE TU LUI A MIS POOHH !_ s'exclama Kili._

\- J'avoue que là, tu nous à tous surpris ont pensaient pas une minute que tu pouvais être violent !_ ajouta son frère._

\- Il y a une chose qui m'échappe comment il pouvait être au village et en même temps à la maison..

\- C'était Legolas devant la maison.. Et non son père, ont ne l'a pas reconnus tout de suite. C'est le vieux qui l'a amené avec Dis pensant qu'il parviendrait à le ramener chez les Vertefeuille. _répondit le roi._

\- "Et sans m'man je crois qu'on y seraient encore Ahhahahah." _dirent les frères en concert._

Ce fut une longue journée et Bilbo s'endormit dans les bras de son amour avant d'être arrivé à la maison. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il c'était passé il voulait se reposer, et voir pour le reste demain.

!! Correction en cours!! VOOIlla** long chapitre comme promis !**


	13. Chapter 13

\- Argh mon dos ! _couina le cambrioleur._

\- Montre moi ce que ça devient. _dit le roi faisant sursauter le concerné._

\- Pardon je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Je ne dormais pas, j'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit.. Tu sais que tu baves? Uhuhuh.

\- Grr te moque pas ! J'étais mort de fatigue.. _chouina le bouclé._

\- Je te taquine mon cœur, allez montre moi ce dos !

Le sourire de Thorin s'effaça quand Bilbo retira son t-shirt, son dos était recouvert d'hématomes. Les yeux du roi se fermèrent et une expression de tristesse s'afficha sur son visage alors que son soleil tournait la tête pour le regarder.

\- Chéri ? Qu'es ce qui a ?

\- C'est de ma faute si tu es blessé..

\- Oh Thorin arrête de culpabiliser s'il te plaît.

\- En attendant tu es couvert de bleus et tu t'es fait agresser et.. _la voix angoissé du roi s'élevait dans la chambre._

\- Arrête ! Je t'en prie.. S'il te plaît mon amour arrête...

Il se jeta au cou de son forgeron et lui donna un doux baisé dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il se retira à peine que la main de Thorin appuya sur sa tête pour recommencer cette fois c'était lui qui dirigeait se baiser, le cambrioleur ressentait sa peur la mains de son amour tremblait dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu fera ma perte Bilbo Baggins. J'ai l'impression de prendre 20 ans d'un coup dés qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Ah non ! hors de question que tu vieillisse avant qu'on ai pus.. Enfin tu vois.. _lança le bouclé rieur_.

\- Coucher ensemble. Tu peux le dire tu sais y a rien de tabous dans cette maison.

\- Oui bon bein, le principal c'est que tu ai compris !

\- Oooh oui j'ai compris, et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts..

\- Ça m'étonnerais. _défia Bilbo._

\- _I__l émit un grognement. _Je t'assure que tu finira par me supplier de continuer à te donner ce que tu mérite.

\- Ah et qu'es ce que je mérite ?

\- Des mois d'abstinences frustrés, et mon amour inconditionnel pour toi.

Un fard magistral apparu jusqu'aux oreilles du bouclé qui n'arrivait même plus à répondre. Qu' es ce qu'il pouvait être adorable quand il était gêné n'importe lequel cœur de pierre se briserait en voyant ça. D'ailleurs il semblait vraiment gêné..

\- Bilbo dit moi, excuse moi d'être aussi direct mais tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- EEEEtt b-bien c'est que.. Enfin je euyuuh ... Je suis vierge.._ finit-il par dire._

Thorin avait les yeux grand écarquillés.. Son amour était encore vierge.

\- Tu n'as jamais.. Même avec une femme ?

\- Non je euh, j'ai toujours était Bi eeet j'attendais de trouver la ou le bon... _répondit il encore plus rouge._ Et toi ?

\- Moi je ne le suis plus, j'ai eu une conquête homme et une femme. Et comme tu l'auras compris ça n'a pas marché. _dit le roi en souriant à son cambrioleur. _Mais tu sais quand même comment ça se passe entre homme ?

\- Euh oui oui, quand même je me suis comment dire renseigné à se sujet.. J'ai un peu honte là.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être il faut bien commencer quelque part non ? EEett je me sent très honoré.

\- Tu as biens dit à l'instant que tu souhaiterais que l'ont s'unissent, étant vierge tu m'offre donc ton innocence.

\- Uhm oui. Tu as raison ihi. _confirma le cambrioleur._

\- Alors je me sent honoré par la confiance que tu me porte. _en enlaçant son soleil et en déposant un baisé dans ses cheveux. _Tu auras juste à me faire savoir quand tu sera prêt d'accord ?

\- D'accord Ihih. _tendis que la chevelure de son roi lui chatouillait le visage._

Le yeux bleus de Thorin fixaient ceux de son cambrioleur, qui se demandait comment faisait son ancêtre Hobbit pour ne pas s'abandonner complètement au Roi Nain qu'était celui du forgeron. Il imagine que vues la tâche qui les attendaient à Erebor, ils n'avaient sans doute jamais parlé de ça. Peut être même qu'ils ignoraient tout ça jusqu'au jour ou le Roi d'Erebor mourut.. Bilbo trouvait cette fin triste et injuste.. Mais son Thorin à lui été là à ses cotés, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Le reste de la semaine passa avec une impatience nettement accrus chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Leurs neveux qui tombaient comme par hasard sur des oncles en manques de rapports rapproché, ne faisait que les motiver d'avantage à vouloir ce retrouver seul. Une après-midi Bilbo se fit attirer dans la chambre des neveux.

\- Tonton Bilbo tu tombe biens ! _lança Fili._

\- Euh oui si vous le dites qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'a toujours pas couché avec oncle Thorin ? _dit Kili d'une traite. _

\- Ouah.. Tout dans la subtilité petit frère...

\- Quoi ?? Oh moins on perd pas de temps comme ça !

\- Euuhh ça ne vous regarde pas jeunes hommes !

\- À partir du moment ou vous vous sautez dessus sous nos yeux en plein repas, ça nous regarde !_ répliqua le blond._

\- Mmmaais je...

\- Ça va ont sait que t'es vierge ! _cria presque le brun_

\- Va vraiment falloir que je te trouve un moyen de te canaliser... _finit par dire l'aîné._

\- C-Comment, vous... Enfin bref c'est mon problème et.. _tandis que le cambrioleur ouvrait la porte pour partir._

\- Enfaîte on avait une idée pour t'aider à sauter le pas.._ le bouclé referma la porte. _On se doute que tu as peur..._ rassura Fili._

\- Surtout que notre oncle a une certaine.. Prestance, ça doit pas être évident pour une première fois.. _continua Kili. _Alors avec mon frère on a décidé de t'aider.

\- Dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire du jour ou il est venu toquer à ta porte, enfaîte on voudrait fêter ça, notre arriver, et votre vie de couple tout à la fois !

\- Vous voulez fêter tout ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- "Par ce que c'est nos plus beau moment à tout les quatre !" _dirent ils en concert._

\- Oh ma fois, d'accord! Aha ! Et du coup vous avez pensés à quoi ?

\- Il y a une soirée de Gala dans une maison, une sorte de manoir enfaîte, la soirée et pour fêter les métier pouvant être artistique. La peinture, le travail du cuire, le forgeage, la menuiserie, la poterie et ainsi de suite.. _raconta le blond._

\- Tenue chic exigée, le manoir à été loué exprès pour cette événement, et il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ces soirées. _ajouta le brun_.

\- Oooh c'est charmant mais euuhm je n'exerce pas un métier..

\- On a le droit d'amener les conjoints._ dit le cadet._

\- Et vous vous y allez avec qui ?

\- "Mais enfin nous deux?!" _en cœur._

\- .. Au risque de poser une question que je vais regretter... Vous êtes frère certes mais.. Euuuh je trouve que vous êtes vraiment vraiment très très ... Proche.

\- Es ce que notre oncle t'en a parlé ? _s'inquiéta Fili._

\- Non enfaîte pour lui, à vrais dire il se pose pas de question...

\- Ffiioou tant qu'il y a que toi qui a vue ça nous va... _continua le blond._

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question..

\- Raah c'est vrais qu'on est très proche c'est euuhh une relation spécial qu'on entretien c'est vrais.. _avoua Kili_

\- Oh mais je ne vous juge pas ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est juste que.. Vous me direz on est en 2015 est puis même au moyen âge c'était très courant.. _rassura le cambrioleur._

Les garçons prirent dans leurs bras leurs tonton Bilbo. Ils lui expliquèrent que ils ont tentaient à plusieurs reprise de se caser avec d'autres personnes mais en vain, ils étaient jaloux dés que quelqu'un s'approchait de l'un ou de l'autre. Juste quand Kili avait trouvé cette femme qui c'est fait chasser par Thranduil, là ça passais.. Mais bon vous connaissez la suite. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à coucher ensemble c'était déjà ça, c'est juste de l'affection à son paroxysme.

\- Je comprend un peu mieux maintenant. Et si un jour Thorin réalise quoi que ce soit je lui expliquerai comme ça il ne vous étripera pas ehe.

\- "T'est le meilleur !" _en concert._

\- Pour en revenir à toi et lui, on s'occupe de tout tu s'occupe de riens. _chuchota Fili_.

\- Attend ça veut riens d...

\- HOPHOP dehors aha ! _cria le petit frère en jetant le cambrioleur hors de la chambre._

Les deux frère une fois seule se mirent à rirent puis à se sauter dessus en se chatouillant et en se chamaillant, avant de s'embrasser en même temps tout en continuant de rire. Relation tordus certes, mais si cela faisait leurs bonheur c'est tout ce qui compte.

!!Correction en cours!! EEEEEEhh** la suite au prochaine épisode mdr ou la sa va "légèrement" ce chaudifier (oui je sais ce mot n'existe pas) niark niark sans doute du Lemon du coup mais pas encore sûr à 100% ! alors à la prochaine **


	14. Chapter 14

Le jour avant la soirée de Gala les neveux emmenèrent leurs oncles acheter des costumes de soirées. Kili emmena Bilbo d'un cotés, Fili emmena Thorin de l'autre. Il ne voulaient pas qu'ils se voient dans leurs tenues avant la soirée, les frères étaient surexcités ils avaient tout prévus et se languissaient d'y être. L'aîné avait un mal de chien à faire essayer des costards au forgeron, qui n'aimait tout simplement pas se genre de vêtement.

\- RRRooh mais aller ! Essaye-le je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à merveille celui-ci !

\- Ça fait le quatrième que tu me fait enfiler Fili ! _dit Thorin en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine en caleçon. _

\- Pense à Bilbo, ça lui feras très plaisir de voir que tu as fait un effort..

\- GGGgrmllkljjjkjk !

Du cotés de Kili..

\- Tu crois que ton frère s'en sort ?

\- Non, à mon avis oncle Thorin doit lui mener la vie dur, au moins toi tu es coopératif.

\- Ehe j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de porter un costume de soirée je suis plutôt content ! _en ouvrant le rideaux._

\- Wooowwhh !

Bilbo arborait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, et un gilet sans manche de costume rouge foncé, avec des boutons dorés.

\- Tu es méconnaissable, mon oncle va devenir dingue !

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Oohh que oui et comme je t'ai dit il peut se passer beaaauucoup de chose dans ces soirées ! Oh et ne t'en fait pas des voitures sont prévus toute la nuit pour ramener les gens chez eux.

\- D'accord, donc je pars sur celui-ci ?

Une fois sorti du magasin tout le monde se retrouva à la maison, Bilbo et le cadet fut les premiers arrivés. La nuit tombée et les deux autres membres de la famille Durin n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Quand Thorin passa la porte d'entrée il fut accueillit par les bras et les lèvres de son amour qui les firent tomber à la renverse, tandis que Fili les enjambaient comme si de riens était et alla déposer le sac du costume de son oncle dans la chambre. Son frère le suivit tandis que les amoureux se bécotaient encore au sol.

\- Alors il l'a son costume ?

\- Oui et pas que !

\- Ah bon quoi d'autre ?

\- C'est à cause de ça qu'ont a été aussi long, on est allaient le chercher chez maman.

\- Et quoi ?

\- LE cadeaux pour Bilbo... Il va pas en revenir !

\- OOOH et c'est quoi ?

Fili s'approcha de son petit frère et le lui chuchota à l'oreille se dernier écarquilla les yeux ouvrit grand la bouche avant de mettre ses mains devant, et de se faire cajoler par son grand frère qui riait et souriait.

Le lendemain soir la maison était en ébullition, tous se préparaient les neveux étaient tout fières de se montrer dans leurs tenues respectives, le plus vieux en blanc avec chemise noir le plus jeune en noir chemise blanche, yin et yang sa leurs correspondaient biens tout les deux avaient attachés leurs cheveux. Bilbo avait celle choisi au magasin, qui fit pousser un cris d'exclamation au blond qui ne l'avait pas encore vue. Il ne manquait plus que Thorin qui se faisait désirer.

\- "C'est quand tu veut tonton !" _crièrent en cœur les frères._

\- J'arrive ! J'arrive ! _en ouvrant la porte._

Bilbo était foudroyé par la vision de son amour. Il portait un costume bleu très sombre presque noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate or et noir dessinant des symboles celtiques voir nordiques. Contrairement à ses neveux il refusait de s'attacher les cheveux cela l'embêtait déjà assez de porter cette tenue. Quand le forgeron posa les yeux sur son cambrioleur non seulement il le vit virer au rouge écarlate, mais lui même leva les sourcils en voyant sa tenue qui lui allait à merveille, on avait l'impression qu'elle le grandissait.

\- Qu'ils sont beaux nos oncles ! _dit le plus jeune._

\- Ont vous attends dehors ! _dit le plus vieux en sortant emmenant sont frère avec lui._

\- Tu es splendide Thorin ! Le bleu foncé te va décidément biens !

\- Fili à tenu à me faire porter que des couleurs royal, mais le changement que fais ce style de vêtement sur toi, c'est vraiment surprenant. Digne du conjoint du Roi uhu.

\- C'est vrais tu ne me trouve pas trop ridicule ?

\- Pas le moins du monde mon cœur. _il s'avança les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et sortit l'une d'elle pour prendre son soleil à la taille et l'embrasser tendrement._

Bilbo lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas de tout le trajet même une fois arrivé. La maison était superbe de grand portail annonçaient l'entrée, l'allée était très longue est entouré de jardin.

\- On est où là chez un prince ou quoi ? _demanda Thorin sarcastique._

\- Non c'est la maison de vacance d'un duc qui la loue enfaîte. _répondit Fili._

\- Ah il doit aimer les métiers qui peuvent avoir un caractère artistique. _dit le bouclé._

\- Oui le gala à lieu tout les ans sauf que oncle Thorin ne voulait jamais qu'on y aille. _dit Fili en lui tirant la langue._

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas y aller ?

\- Uuuummpphh...

\- Par ce qu'il était seul ! _lança le plus jeune qui s'éloigna de son oncle à ce moment là._

\- Tu ne voulais pas y aller tout seul ?_ questionna Bilbo._

\- Non... Je... Me sent mal à l'aise dans se genre de soirée surtout seul.

\- Et maintenant que je suis là ?

\- Maintenant je risque d'être très jaloux si un homme ou une femme t'approche de trop prés.

\- Idem pour toi mon cher pas touche à mon Roi !

\- Toi tu serais capable d'être jaloux ?

\- Biens sûre que oui ! Je peux être très possessif._ dit le bouclé en faisant la moue._

\- _il s'approcha de son oreille :_ J'espère que c'est le cas dans d'autre circonstance, pour moi oui en tout cas.

Fard pour ce cher cambrioleur. Arrivé dans le hall du manoir Bilbo avait les yeux partout l'endroit était superbe, le forgeron annonçait leurs venu en gardant un œil sur son biens aimé qui était plongé dans l'observation du lieu. La soirée ce passait biens la petite troupe rencontrèrent des gens fort sympathique, les neveux ne rataient pas une occasion de faire les pitres en distrayant la galerie faisant presque des sketchs :

\- Qu'on se le dise ! il n'y a riens de plus important dans nos vie que ce que l'on aime !_ dit le blond._

\- Même si parfois ce sont également eux qui nous cause le plus de problème ! _lança,le brun. _

Rire dans l'assemblée, et chez les deux oncles qui se lançaient des regards complice.

\- Merci p'tit frère !

\- Y a pas de quoi !

\- On a profité de l'occasion de cette soirée pour venir fêter quelques petites choses ! La première, la découverte de neurone chez mon petit frère adoré ! _nouveau rire générale._

\- Heye ! Nan sérieusement, premièrement C'est l'arrivée de notre oncle chez un petit homme qui l'a accueillit dans sa maison..

\- Il avait pas vraiment le choix, oncle Thorin avait les valises devant la porte !

À nouveaux les rires retentirent des pitreries des garçons.

\- Deuxièmement ! _cria Kili._

\- De l'amour qu'ils partagent ensemble tout les jours depuis.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne savait pas que c'était également pour ça qu'ils voulaient venir ici. Tandis que le bouclé avait les yeux humide et un grand sourire sur le visage quand les gens applaudirent.

\- Et troisièmement ! _relança le plus jeune._

\- '' Notre propre arrivés dans ce foyer qui est également devenus le nôtres, et où on y passent les meilleurs moment de notre vie, entourés de deux oncles aimants devenus des symboles paternels pour nous deux. '' _dirent-ils en concert en les regardant,_ faisant_ tourner la tête de toutes les personnes vers eux._

C'était trop pour le cambrioleur qui fondit en larme avant de se jeter sur eux en les serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Thorin lui, avait un immense sourire sur le visage et versait également quelques larmes avant de les rejoindre à son tour tandis que la foule les acclamaient.

\- Vous êtes pas possible tout les deux... _murmura le forgeron._

Quelque heures plus tard tout le monde été beaucoup plus imbibé Fili et Kili en faisaient parti, Thorin bu à peine et Bilbo tournait au soda des endroit furent aménagé pour que certain s'installe plus... Confortablement. Et l'ambiance devint rapidement beaucoup plus érotique, voyant cela les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent de la salle principal passant dans des couloirs où des chambres étaient entrouverte et on pouvait apercevoir des personnes passer du bon temps.

\- Mais mince il se passe quoi ? _demanda le cambrioleur légèrement surpris._

\- Ils ont due asperger des phéromones soit sur les fleurs, soit dans la ventilation, ça arrive souvent dans se genre de fête privé...

Thorin ouvrit une pièce qui semblait être un petit salon vitré avec des grands coussin au sol.

\- On va se réfugier ici. Je ne sais pas ou sont les garçons..

\- Il doivent pas être très loin.

\- Après tout ils savent se débrouiller !_ dit le forgeron en fermant la porte... A clés._

Bilbo c'était assis sur les coussins au sol et leva un sourcil en voyant faire son amour, puis il se sentit bizarre plus il le regardait plus il se sentait excité... Thorin lui était presque fiévreux les phéromones commençait à faire effet puis il se tourna vers son soleil et vit qu'apparemment c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Fili et Kili déambulait dans les couloirs en se cognant au mur et en riant aux éclat avant de tomber dans une chambre vide qui n'était pas fermé. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit tant biens que mal.

\- Fiioouu quelle soirée!_ dit le plus jeune._

\- Ouep ! Par contre je crois qu'on a été drogué..

\- Ah oui ?_ en embrassant son grand frère_.

\- Et en plus on a bue. _avant de continuer le baisé_

Fili se positionna au-dessus de son petit frère et passa ses mains sous sa chemise.

\- PPPFF ! Arrête tu me chatouille !

Kili attira le blond vers lui avant de jouer avec sa lèvre passant sa langue dessus, et la lui mordit. L'aîné poussa un gémissement ce qui en provoqua un à son frère.

Du cotés des amoureux l'ambiance était de plus en plus insoutenable, Thorin qui était contre la porte finit par dé-serrer sa cravate et déboutonner sa chemise sous les yeux d'un Bilbo qui mourait d'envie de se faire prendre, il serrait les jambes tiraillé par l'érection qui lui faisait mal.

\- T-Thorin ! J'en peux plus ! Il faut qu'on rentre !

\- Je suis d'accord, si on doit se donner l'un à l'autre ce sera se soir mais pas ici.

Le forgeron attrapa le bouclé et se mirent en direction de la sortie abandonnant l'idée de chercher leurs neveux qui devaient être occupé, ils prirent une voiture qui faisait les voyages toute la soirée il donna l'adresse au chauffeur tant biens que mal car Bilbo monopolisait ses lèvres.

Quand au garçon veste et chemise n'était plus sur eux, le plus vieux à la merci du plus jeune qui entamait des va et viens frottant leurs sexe l'un contre l'autre.

\- Han .. Tu sais que c'est mal ce qu'on fait petit frère.. hmm.

\- Je sais, mmh !.. Mais je suis fou de toi et au moins pour ce soir, je veux oublier que c'est interdit.

\- Amen!_ dit le blond avant de déboutonner le pantalon de Kili._

Le brun l'imita, et avant qu'ils puissent réagir Fili prit leurs sexe en main les tenants l'un contre l'autre cette pression sur son membre fit pousser un gémissement au plus jeune qui se cramponna à la tignasse de son grand frère, qui commença à les masser. Jamais ils n'avaient osé faire cela auparavant, mais ce soir tout est permis il s'en foutait de ce que quiconque pouvait penser. Kili s'approcha du cou du blond et se mit à lui faire un suçon lui provoquant des grognements supplémentaires.

\- Ooohh Kili t'aurais pas due ! _en accélérant le rythme _

\- Mmmmh oh oui ! Vas y ! _se cambrant d'avantage. _

Le blond pris possession des lèvres de son frère sa langue était impétueuse, joueuse, offrant toute sorte de sensation ce ne fut plus très long avant que l'un comme l'autre n'atteigne l'orgasme tant attendue. Ils s'écroulèrent vaincus, un peu hébété par le cocktail alcool phéromone et adrénaline. Ils parvinrent à se glisser sous les draps échangèrent à nouveau un long est tendre baisé, avant de finir par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre épuisés.

Pendant ce temps du cotés du couple vedette ils étaient arrivé à la maison en fracassant presque la porte d'entrée, Bilbo porté par Thorin qui prenait appuis sur presque tout les murs de l'entrée en renversant le porte manteau même certains cadres finirent au sol. Arrivé à leurs chambre le bouclé se fit renverser sur le lit par un animal affamé qui n'attendait que son autorisation pour le dévorer, les cheveux du dit animal cachaient un peu son visage, mais laissaient passer son regard avec ses yeux myosotis aux pupilles complètement dilatées. Le bouclé attrapa son roi pas la cravate et l'attira à lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thorin empoigna la chemise de son soleil et lui fit sauter tout les boutons, et commença à déguster sa peau claire en déposant des baisés avant de s'attarder sur un téton, faisant pousser un cris au cambrioleur qui s'agrippa au drap du lit. Le roi continua sa descente et s'arrêta à l'aine pour y déposer un suçon le marquant comme sa propriété. Bilbo gémissait de plus belle et gigotait à mesure que son amour s'approchait de son entrejambe. Le forgeron releva la tête et revint au visage du bouclé.

\- Tu es sûr d'être prêt mon amour ?

\- _il était presque essoufflé._ Oui je le suis. _Il tremblotait._

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment...

\- _Thorin lui sourit. _Tu es un peu nerveux, c'est normal. Promis je serais doux avec toi... Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu me dise l'inverse ehehe.

\- Et j'ai comme l'impression que se stade là arrivera vite. _dit il en rendant un sourire au forgeron._

l'instant qui suivit le roi redescendit vers la braguette de son amant, l'ouvrit et lui ôta pantalon et sous-vêtement ainsi que ce qu'il restait sur lui. Puis à son tour il se dévêtit progressivement sous les yeux d'un Bilbo qui gardait de moins en mois son calme. Au moment où il retira son caleçon, le bouclé vue enfin l'instrument de son désir et de son futur plaisir fièrement dressé et... Bordel comment il va réussir à faire passer un tel membre ! Cela l'inquiétait un peu... Un peu beaucoup. Sa crainte s'envola rapidement quand il se fit redresser pour être placé à califourchon sur Thorin assis à genoux. Il été soudainement perdu il ne savait plus se qu'il devait faire, le forgeron s'en aperçu et lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux avant de descendre sa main le long de sa nuque de sa colonne vertébrale provoquant des frissons. Bilbo poussa un cris de surprise quand son amour effleura l'antre de ses fesses.

\- Tout va biens mon cœur, tout va biens.

Il hocha rapidement la tête et essaya de se détendre ce fut le cas au fur et à mesure que le rois passait son doigt sur l'anneau de chaire, avant de l'insérer en Bilbo qui en gémit en s'accrochant au cou de son partenaire. Doucement il y faisait des va-et-viens faisant couiner et gémir de plus en plus le cambrioleur qui se cambrait sous le plaisir, puis un second doigt vint se joindre au premier écartant d'avantage l'antre chaud. Bilbo perdait la tête gémissant le nom de son amant qui lui répondait par des grognements et des ondulations de bassin. Il allongea son soleil qui avait les yeux fermés, on pus entendre que Thorin pris quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il enfila un préservatif _(sécurité avant tout les gars!)_. Bilbo vit qu'il avait un flacon de lubrifiant dont il versa un peu sur ses doigts avant de les réinsérer entre ses fesses et de recommencer un va-et-vient légèrement plus rapide lui faisant s'écarter les cuisses et proposa une invitation à Thorin qui vint immédiatement entre celle-ci, ce qui eu pour action de faire onduler le cambrioleur comme une danseuse du ventre.

\- Mmmmmh Thorin haah je t'en supplie.. _finit-il par gémir._

Le regard du roi devint plus ardent que jamais, faisant presque regretter ses paroles au bouclé. Il reprit le flacon et enduisit son préservatif avant de revenir se placer au-dessus de son amant, il l'embrassa tendis qu'il appuyait sa virilité contre l'entrée de Bilbo qui se cambra tout en essayant de se détendre pour faciliter le passage. Progressivement le sexe de son amour s'insinua en lui écartelant sa chaire, il avait mal mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Le roi attendit un instant tout en rassurant son amour le temps qu'il s'habitue, avant d'entamer une danse érotique lente. Les gémissements de Bilbo et l'expression de plaisir qu'il affichait ravie le roi qui gémissait, prononçait son nom, lui donnant de tendre baiser.

\- Mmmmmh oh Thorin encore ! _Gémit Bilbo en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant._

\- Avec plaisir ! _Grogna le forgeron._

Instantanément, il accéléra le va-et-vient les faisant crier et gémir plus fort Bilbo s'agrippa au cheveux du roi ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire pousser un son guttural avant qu'il ne s'écarte et revint d'un coup s'enfonçant encore plus loin. Le cambrioleur hurla, couina, tandis que son partenaire ne l'épargnait pas, il lui agrippa les cuisses les soulevant augmentant encore la pénétration.

\- OOOoooh mon Dieu ! Thorin c'est si booon hannnn !

\- Mmmmh mon amour tu me rend fou !

Thorin ne se retenait plus leurs peaux claquaient à présent les gémissements n'étaient plus que cris, tout deux approchaient de leurs délivrance et ce fut Bilbo qui vint en premier puis le roi donnant ses dernier coups de reins.

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son soleil reprenant son souffle, il finit par se retirer de son amant qui respirait bruyamment. Il devait un peu souffrir.. Voir beaucoup.

\- Bilbo ? Es ce que ça va ?

\- C'était... J-j-j'ai pas de mot.. Et j'ai maaaal.

\- Pardon j'ai été trop brusque..

\- Non je t'ai cherché ne t'inquiète pas, va biens falloir que je mis habitue ! _dit il en souriant._

Thorin gloussa, prit son cambrioleur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Enfin ils étaient liés. Le roi n'avait pas oublié son cadeau _(moi si)_, mais il décida de le lui donner le lendemain quand leurs neveux seraient rentrés. Ils s'endormirent laissant le rangement de la maison, et les réparations qui vont avec au jour suivant.

!! Correction en cours!! **BuullIiiiiiiaaa**** ennnfiiiinnnn j'ai réussis à l'écrire ! woouhhoouu**


	15. Chapter 15

Le réveil fut rude pour les garçons, et encore plus quand ce qu'il c'était passé la veille leurs revint en mémoire. Ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient n'en parler à personne. Ils prirent la voiture pour rentrer et fut surpris de voir la porte légèrement ouverte quand ils la passèrent, toute l'entrée était s'en dessus dessous..

\- Mais qu'es ce qui c'est passé ici ?! _dit l'aîné _

\- On a été cambriolé ? _demanda le brun._

Instantanément il se ruèrent vers la chambre de leurs oncles pour voir si ils allaient biens. Ils étaient profondément endormis collé l'un à l'autre, les frères se regardèrent un instant et en retournant leurs regards vers leurs oncles il tombèrent sur les yeux ouverts de Thorin les fixant en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche pour leurs signifier le silence. Il se leva prenant attention à ne pas réveiller son amant, et rejoignit ses neveux dans le couloir.

\- Alors tonton ? Bonne soirée ?

\- Écrase Kili. _lança le roi en chuchotant._

\- Tu le lui a donner le... _questionna Fili ._

\- Non pas encore, une chose à la fois.

\- Mais t'attend quoi ? T'a déjà failli le perdre deux fois !

\- Uuuhmpph...

\- Tu vois grand frère je t'avait dit qu'il se dégonflerait !

\- Oui je..

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ! _hurla presque Thorin._

\- Ta raison après tout c'est tes histoires, mais viens pas te plaindre après quand il sera trop tard !_ s'offusque Kili._

\- Fili attend ! _tenta de retenir le petit frère._

\- Laisse le.. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que vous aillez peur de perdre à nouveaux un parent, mais je ne veux riens précipiter avec Bilbo es-ce-que tu comprend ?

\- Biens sur, mais tu sais aussi biens que nous que la vie est courte prend ton temps mais pas trop. _avant de s'éloigner de son oncle et de commencer à ranger l'entrée._

Bilbo se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard par les bruits que faisait les hommes dans le couloir. Il se redressa dans le lit puis se recoucha instantanément le bas de son dos lui faisait un peu mal et il se remémora la nuit non sans en rougir. Il n'aurait pas pus rêver mieux pour une première fois son amour ne l'avait certes pas épargné, mais dans un sens il ne voulait pas l'être non plus. Olla Bilbo Baggins c'est un peux pervers comme pensée ça ! Il se leva comme il le pus, s'habilla, sorti de la chambre et constata que l'entrée était impeccable tout avait été réparée et rangée.

Il vit Fili qui se débattait avec la lampe du plafond.

\- Bonjour Fili !

\- Oh tonton ! Biens dormi ? On a pas fait trop de bruit ?

\- Je n'ai riens entendu. _il s'approcha du brun et lui fit signe de se baisser. _Dit comment c'est passé votre soirée a vous deux ?_ chuchota le bouclé._

\- Eeuh on a peut être fait une bêtise..

\- T... Du genre ?

\- On a eu une euuh.. Un coite.. Lui et moi...

Bilbo leva les sourcils est écarquilla les yeux laissant presque pendre sa mâchoire.

\- Attention pas comme toi et Thorin ! D'ailleurs petit veinard tu t'en remet ? Huem pardon, on c'est juste pris en main quoi. _dit le cadet rieur. _Et on sait pas trop comment réagir enfaîte, on étaient sous l'impulsion de l'alcool et des phéromones alors...

\- Ah je vois c'est assez délicat en effet... Bein discutez en tout les deux.. Et puis c'est la première fois que ça arrive non ?

\- Oui oui biens sûr !

\- Donc ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça hein? Ne t'angoisse pas.

\- Merci Bilbo. _en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue._

\- Dis donc toi pas touche à mon cambrioleur ! _tonna la voix grave de Thorin qui arriva dans l'entrée._

Le bouclé se retourna en riant et fut immédiatement pris dans les bras de son amour, qui le contempla avec un regard plus attendrie que jamais. Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser,se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et en s'agrippant à sa nuque et ses cheveux.

\- Ehh bein ! Fais lui ce que tu lui a fait hier soir plus souvent ! _ria Fili arrivant à son tour dans l'entrée._

\- Ebrase !_ râla le roi tout en continuant d'embrasser son amant, qui commençait à le taquiner sérieusement._

\- Ooh vient petit frère je crois qu'ils vont remettre le couvert.

Il agrippa le plus jeune et le tira le faisant presque tomber, et l'emmena dans leurs chambres. Ils rirent est étaient tellement heureux pour leurs oncles, puis il s'arrêtèrent quand leurs regards se croisa.

\- Tu sais frangin par rapport à ce qui c'est passé hier soir... _commença Kili._

\- Oui j'allais t'en parler aussi...

\- Ah oui ? Uhm qu'es ce qu'on est sensé faire ?

\- Eh biens ce qui est fait est fait, faut assumer je présume..

\- Oui et je crois qu'il ne faut pas recommencer.. Sauf si tu le souhaite...

\- Je ne sais pas c'est impossible à dire comme ça... On verras quand l'envie nous en prendra si on recommence ou pas. _dit Fili en souriant._

\- Tu as raison laissons ça derrière nous pour le moment.

Les deux amants dans le couloir c'étaient calmé luttant tant biens que mal pour ne pas se sauter dessus.

\- Il est temps que j'aille à la forge.. _dit le roi tout contre les lèvres de son soleil._

\- Biens, je vous ramènerez de quoi manger ce midi ?

\- Si le cœur t'en dit avec plaisir. Uhu LES GARCONS ! ON Y VAS !

L'instant d'après les trois hommes se mirent en route vers la forge. Bilbo de son cotés se dit qu'il était temps de repartir en expédition, il prit sac et bâton et se mit en route. Comme cela lui avait manqué depuis quelque jours où il n'était pas parti en vadrouille. Il s'arrêta un instant pour enlever ses chaussures et continua pieds nues, étrangement il était plus à l'aise sans qu'avec. Une fois tout en haut de la colline il monta sur le grand chêne centenaire qui s'y trouvait. Arrivé sur une grosse branche en hauteur, il avait une magnifique vue sur les alentours il inspira et expira profondément l'air frais chargées des odeurs de la nature et de celles du village, se disant qu'il était tellement heureux dans sa vie entouré de sa petite famille. Il rêvassait, quand un grand papillon vint dans l'intention de se poser sur son nez puis il se rendit compte que les branches et les feuilles tout autour de lui en étaient rempli. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage il fit vite un croquis des dits papillons avant de prendre une photo de se rassemblement. Quand le vent se leva les insectes s'envolèrent tous en même temps dans une danse synchronisé. Quelques secondes après il ne restait plus que Bilbo sur sa branche, qui décida d'en descendre et de continuer sa route.

Chez les forgerons ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, se passant parfois les outils en se les jetant très habilement à travers la forge et la menuiserie. Il y faisait chaud et le temps l'était également, et petit à petit il se débarrassèrent de leurs haut de travail. Imaginez la vue de trois gaillard bosseur en âge, foutrement biens fichus, martelant le fer ou taillant le bois... Voila exactement. Certaines femmes du village s'entassaient une à une de l'autre cotés de la rue face à la forge, les trois membres de la famille Durin ne les remarquant pas tout de suite. Cela faisaient rire les deux garçons mais commencer à passablement agacer le roi, qui entendait les demoiselles pousser des cris dès qu'il se tournait vers elles, ou qu'il martelait avec son marteau.

\- Elles sont charmantes, mais elles commence à me saouler les mouettes ! _lança Thorin vers les garçons qui se mirent à rire._

\- Roooh laisse-les ! Elles ont sans doute pas l'occas de voir ça tout les jours.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est la réaction d'oncle Bilbo. _dit le plus jeune la voix légèrement tremblotante._

\- Tu crois qu'il deviendrait agressif ? _demanda le blond au roi._

\- Peut être, je ne sais pas, mais je sent que ça ne vas pas lui plaire...

\- Et toi Thorin comment tu réagirais si c'était lui qui se faisait reluquer comme ça ?

\- J'arracherais les yeux de la ou des personnes qui ose poser ses yeux sur lui...

Midi arriva et avec lui ce cher Bilbo rentrait de sa vadrouille et descendait vers la forge, bon sang qu'es ce qu'il peut faire chaud ! Soudain il aperçut l'armada de femmes agglutinaient prés la forge sur le trottoir d'en face, il se rendit vers le groupe curieux de voir ce qu'elles observaient. Et c'étaient évidement les hommes torse nues. Bilbo fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, il se sentait extrêmement irrité puis il se dit qu'il pouvait les comprendre c'est vrais que ces trois là ne manquaient pas de virilités... Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas quand même !

Il traversa la route droit comme un piqué la tête haute sous le regard interrogateur des demoiselles. Il fit signe de silence au garçon qui l'avaient vue arriver mais pas son amour, et passa ses mains entre ses bras pour atteindre son visage et lui cacher la vue. Le roi se figea et afficha un grand sourire reconnaissant biens les mains de son soleil, il se retourna et l'attrapa au vol par le poignet tandis qu'il tentait de se soustraire à lui, et l'attira d'un coup sec tout contre son corps avant de lui donner un tendre baisé sous les exclamations et les regard médusés de la foule féminine. Les garnements en rajoutèrent une couche en se jetant sur leurs oncles pour les prendre dans leurs bras.

\- BILBO BAGGINS ! T'ES UN FOUTUE VEINARD ! _s'écria l'une d'elle faisant rire les autres avant qu'elles ne se mettent à applaudirent._

Bilbo leurs fit signe de déguerpirent et cria en s'approchant d'elles :

\- Allez ouste ! L'un et mon homme et les deux autres son comme mes fils alors pas touche ! Que diraient vos parent ou vos mari tien !

\- ILS VIENDRAIENT REGARDER AVEC NOUS AHAHAHAHA !

\- Irrécupérable ces filles là ! _dit le bouclé en riant._

Thorin vint le rejoindre, faisant crier d'avantage les demoiselles.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'elles sont ici, je ne crois pas que tu parviendra à les faire partir tu sais ?

\- SAUF SI TU LAISSE TOMBER LE PETIT BAGGINS POUR L'UNE DE NOUS !

Le regard du roi devint noir, visiblement elles venaient de prononcer les mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Même Bilbo recula sur l'instant faisant un signe de tête a la foule de ficher le camp, ce que bizarrement elles firent sans broncher une expression de peur sur le visage.

\- Avec toi c'est radicale ! _cria l'un des neveux depuis la forge tout en mangeant le casse-croûte._

Bilbo s'approcha doucement de son roi qui changea de regard en le tournant vers son soleil.

\- N-Ne les écoutes pas elles sont juste..

\- Oui je sais.. Mais au moins elles sont parti maintenant.

\- Aha oui, tu les a fait fuir plutôt.

Le cambrioleur ressentait une certaine fierté à être défendu de la sorte mais fut un peu effrayer par la réaction de Thorin, il se demandais qu'es ce que ça serait si quelqu'un viendrait se mettre entre eux. Il chassa cette idée et l'emmena déjeuner. Il en découvre encore des choses sur son roi que lui réservait-il encore?

!! Correction en cours!! Chapitre** un peu calme cette fois ci **


	16. Chapter 16

Thorin ouvrit les yeux éblouis par le soleil qui passait à travers les volets illuminant la chambre d'une couleur orangée. Il était perdu dans ses pensées son amour toujours assoupis sur son torse, caressant ses cheveux tournant dans sa tête les mots de ses neveux. Il devait prendre une décision qui le rendrait tellement heureux mais pourrait également mettre son cambrioleur encore plus en danger. Il fut ramené à la réalité par des baisés dans son cou attirant dorénavant toute son attention.

\- Tu es biens matinale mon cœur.

\- Ihi tout comme toi. _chuchota celui-ci en mordillant le lobe du roi._

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu ne peux plus t'asseoir sur ça ! _en agrippant les fesses du bouclé qui poussa un cri de surprise._

Le forgeron renversa le bouclé se trouvant maintenant au-dessus de lui et contempla son visage baigné par la lumière du matin, caressant sa joue. Bon sang il ne pourra plus jamais se passer de ce genre de moment il veut vivre cela jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.. Il venait donc de prendre sa décision, et embrassa son cambrioleur doucement comme si il avait peur que tout ne se brise et qu'il se réveil chez sa sœur et que tout ça n'est jamais existé. Bilbo était au ange, il n'aurait jamais crus qu'un homme comme Thorin pouvait partager sa vie, d'ailleurs il pensa qu'il devait remercier Gandalf pour lui avoir imposé le forgeron. Mais il avait remarqué que celui-ci était étrange depuis le Gala, très attentionné puis l'instant suivant très froid.. Cela l'inquiétait un peu

\- T-Thorin.. Es ce que tout vas biens ?

\- Biens sûre pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ... Je te trouve étrange, tu semble .. Ailleurs.

\- En voila une drôle d'idée. _tout en s'enlevant d'au-dessus de son bouclé._

Le roi s'assied lui tourna le dos en serrant les dents il commençait à se faire griller, il va falloir qu'il agisse... Et vite! Bilbo se redressa encore plus inquiet et se colla au dos puissant de son amour posant sa tête auprès, les yeux humides.

\- Tu.. Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

\- QUOI ?! _se retournant violemment. _Comment tu as pus te mettre cette idée en tête ?!

\- Eh bien je-je... C'EST DE TA FAUTE AUSSI ! TU ME CACHE QUELQUE CHOSE J'EN SUIS SÛR ET TU ME CROIS ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR NE PAS LE VOIR !

\- MAIS ENFIN JE NE TE CROIS PAS STUPIDE ! Justement tu es tout l'inverse !

\- QUOI ET C'EST ÇA LE PROBLEME ?!

\- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL BILBO CALME TOI ! Rrrooh mon cœur tu te fait des idées je t'assure, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.. _en voulant prendre son cambrioleur dans les bras qui se débattit._

\- NON LÂCHE-MOI ! '' Snif ''. _avant de finalement rejoindre l'étreinte._

\- Mon ange je ne peux riens te dire pour l'instant je te demande d'être patient.. Et d'arrêter de te monter la tête ! _lança le forgeron en se mettant à chatouiller Bilbo._

\- Ahhaha d'accord d'accord j'arrête ! Mais quoi que ce soit je suppose que c'est important.. Alors ne m'oblige pas à aller voir nos neveux pour qu'ils me disent ce que c'est !

\- Ça je te l'interdit ! Soit patient un point c'est tout.

\- Oui sa gracieuse majesté !

\- Tu insinues que je suis gros ?!

\- Ça dépend d'où tu parle ! Ihi !

\- _faisant de grand yeux_. Dis donc Monsieur Baggins vous êtes biens vulgaire ce matin !

\- C'est ta faute ça ! _en passant sur les genoux du forgeron._

Le bouclé retira le débardeur de son amant, qui fut lui aussi retiré du t-shirt de Thorin qui lui servait de chemise de nuit depuis qu'il lui avait donné. Le roi posa sa main sur la nuque de son soleil attirant son cou à sa bouche s'attelant à y déposer nombres suçons et morsures, faisant couiner Bilbo qui lui caressait torse épaule avant de perdre ses mains dans sa chevelure s'agrippant à elle. Le forgeron fit basculer son biens aimé toujours sur ses jambes l'allongeant dessus, et entreprit de continuer son œuvre sur le reste du corps de celui-ci ajoutant ses larges mains qui parcouraient sa peau si douce. Le cambrioleur soupirait, respirait rapidement, l'excitation lui empourprait les joues. La tête en bas en train d'être doucement dévoré c'était purement érotique chaque sensation lui lançait dans les reins diffusant une douce chaleur l'inondant de plus en plus. Thorin se perdait dans les sons que poussait son soleil, il l'installa sur le lit avant d'être poussé sur le cotés son amour voulait prendre les rennes que cela ne tienne, il se laisse faire avec plaisir. Bilbo se délectait de la peau de son roi son cou, son torse, ses abdominaux, tout y passait faisant perdre patience à celui-ci qui ondulait du bassin sous ses attentions lui faisant pousser des grognements à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son entrejambe. Alors doucement, il lui baissa son caleçon délivrant le sexe dressé pulsant au rythme du cœur du roi il passa son doigt sur une des veines crispant son amant qui respirait de plus en plus vite, puis le prit en bouche au plus grand plaisir du forgeron qui gémit le nom de son soleil. Le plus petit était presque fière de l'effet qu'il lui provoquait allant dans un rythme lent pour tenter de lui faire perdre la tête, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort.

\- Mmmh Bilbo arrête sinon tu ne pourras pas en profiter.

Thorin attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila avant de faire signe au bouclé de s'installer. Celui-ci se plaça au dessus du sexe de son amour avant de descendre progressivement écartant ses fesses avant de le faire entrer progressivement en lui.

\- Prend ton temps ne te fais pas mal d'accord ?

\- Guuiih! Ou-Oui..

Pendant que Bilbo s'habituer à Thorin celui-ci ne cessait de contempler son visage avec ses joues et ses oreilles rougis, son expression le rendait tellement mignon il luttait pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ. Quand le bouclé se mit à bouger cela lui signifiait qu'il était prêt, il lui pris les hanches pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre et à maintenir le rythme c'était la première fois que Bilbo était au-dessus il se réjouissait de cette initiative qui donnera au bouclé de nouvelles sensation encore plus intense. À peine avait-il commencé que ses cris se faisait entendre, le roi plaqua sa tête en arrière des sons grave sortait de sa gorge. C'était en effet intense et pour les deux, un rythme lent était entamé pour pousser plus loin cette sensation dans laquelle il se perdait c'est alors que quelque chose en Bilbo fut touché le faisant hurler de plaisir resserrant tout son être autour du sexe de Thorin, qui plaqua son amour contre ses hanches avant de le faire un peu s'allonger sur son torse relevant son bassin avant de reprendre les rennes, et d'accélérer le mouvement et que quelques coups de reins de plus eurent raison d'eux.

Essoufflés, l'un sur l'autre ils savouraient l'instant précédant l'orgasme...

"OOOOH SOOOLLLEE MIOOOOO !" fut chanté en hurlant dans le couloir.

\- Je vais leurs couper la langue... _murmura le forgeron le visage dans les cheveux bouclé de son partenaire._

\- Tu ne pense pas se que tu dis. _répondit à son tour Bilbo en chuchotant._

Ils revinrent dans une tenue descente avant que les neveux n'entre en défonçant la porte et en se jetant sur leurs oncles mimant des prises de catch.

CRRRAAACKK tout le monde se figea... BBLLAMMMBBOOUM le lit céda sous les quatres hommes qui se retrouvèrent sur le sommier au sol, le bois de lit complètement disloqué. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Bilbo à qui le visage était décomposé avant d'afficher la colère, les trois Durin se précipitèrent hors de la chambre.

\- MON LIT ! Vous l'avez complètement détruit !

\- _Kili passa la tête dans le couloir. _EEUUH excuse moi mais c'est pas nous qui jouons au rodéo endiablé sur ce lit ! _avant que Thorin ne lui mette une claque derrière la tête._

\- Vous avez intérêt sois à me le réparer, sois en m'en faire un autre ! D'ici là je ne vous ferez plus à manger !

\- " QUOI!?" _dirent en concert les trois Durin._

Les deux frères se ruèrent à leurs chambre où on y entendit un sacré remue-ménage, avant de passer devant leurs oncle en tenue de travail et de foncer dehors.

\- Où-Où ils vont ?

\- Te faire un lit je suppose. _répondit Thorin accoudé au mur du couloir . _Je ferais biens de les rejoindre où ils risquent de me mettre le feu à la forge !

Bilbo fixa le roi avant de se mettre à rire aux éclat déclenchant ainsi le rire de Thorin qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus il se disait que sa décision envers son cœur, pourrait qu'embellir ce genre de journée.

Tandis que son cambrioleur continué de rire, sa décision était prise...

il va épouser Bilbo.

!!Correction en cours!! à suivre!


	17. Chapter 17

\- Mais bordel comment je vais faire ça... _soupira Thorin assis au bar la tête face au sol posée sur ses bras croisé, une chope à la main._

\- Et bien Monsieur Durin, un problème ? _demanda le barman en forçant la politesse en essuyant des verres._

\- Tout va biens mon vieux je te remercie.

\- Permet moi d'en douter.. Tu semble préoccuper.. Ce cher Bilbo va bien ?

\- _en relevant la tête et en se passant la main sur le visage et de sourire_. Oui oui ! Il se porte comme un charme.

\- Aaaah c'est le principal ! Mais je n'en démord pas il y a un truc qui te travail.

\- Tu es biens curieux ce soir Bofur !

\- Autant qu'un vieil amis qu'on a perdu de vue et retrouvé dans le nouveaux lieu de résidence !

\- Aha pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ? Je serai venue te voir tu sais ?

\- OOOhh tu avais assez de chose en cours sans que je vienne te déranger !

\- C'est vrais que la période où tu es parti c'était le bazars !

\- Bon, maintenant tu va me dire ce qui t'arrive ou va falloir que je te serve à boire jusqu'à ce que tu finisse par tout m'avouer ? Tu es mon dernier client y a personne d'autre ici.

\- Eeeet biens j'ai pris une très grosse décision et Bilbo et plus que concerné...

\- Et quoi donc ?

Une chanson se mit à passer à la radio ''Take me to the Church'' de Hozier, le forgeron se mit alors à fixer la radio. Bofur fit plusieurs aller-retour du regard sur la machine et le roi puis pris un air surpris formant un O avec sa bouche.

\- Oooh c'est pas vraiiiisss.. Félicitation ! _en tapant l'épaule de Thorin._

\- Chhut chut ! Il y a que Dis, les garçons, Gandalf et maintenant toi qui sont au courant.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te perturbe ? Tu ne sais pas comment lui faire ta demande ?

\- Et pas que..

\- Ah et quoi d'autre ?

\- Approche.

Le roi chuchota à l'oreille du barman.

\- En faite le bijoux en question que je vais lui offricdkf,nlnv,gh...

\- aAAAHH d'accord je comprendre mieux.

\- Donc je suis un peu inquiet..

\- Arf si c'est pour vôtres bonheur, ça vaut bien tout les risques non ?

\- Tu as raison.. Merci Bofur.

\- C'est normal, tu ferais bien de rentrer, Bilbo va s'inquiéter.

Sur ses mots Thorin paya l'addition et pris le chemin de la maison beaucoup plus confiant à l'idée de demander la main de son cambrioleur. Il leva les yeux et contempla les étoiles qui apparaissaient, alors que le soleil venait de passer la barre de l'horizon teintant le ciel de mauve d'orange et de rose. Une brise vint caresser son visage soulevant partiellement ses cheveux, il inspira en fermant les yeux il avait la sensation que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise ici. Tout semblait toujours si calme si biens qu'il pensait vraiment que c'étaient lui et ses neveux qui chamboulent ce havre de paix. Quand il arriva au niveaux de la maison il la contempla riens que son apparence était plus qu'accueillante il se rappela la nuit ou il était arrivé ici déjà, il s'était perdu puis quand il finit par trouver le lieux de l'adresse et qu'il toqua à cette porte ronde, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.. Puis il vit Bilbo. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait complètement perdu à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur lui. Thorin pouffa en y repensant puis décida de passer la porte et se rendit compte que tout était calme, les garçon devaient être dans leurs chambre il avança dans le couloir et tourna la tête vers le salon et vit son amour endormit dans le fauteuil sans doute à l'attendre. Le roi eu un sourire attendrit tendit qu'il s'en approchait.

\- ~Bilbo je suis rentrer, je vais te ramener à la chambre~. _lui chuchota le forgeron en le prenant dans ses bras._

\- MmnThorinnn... _marmonna le bouclé qui s'accrocha au cou de son porteur à moitié endormi._

\- Chhuut tout va bien mon chéris.

Il entra dans la chambre où il allongea Bilbo et lui retira ses vêtements avant de l'installer confortablement, puis vint à son tour le rejoindre mais avant il se pencha en bas du lit là ou se trouvait son jeans et fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et caressa les bagues qui s'y trouvaient, c'étaient des anneau large en argent et dessus se trouvaient une pierre brillante qui changeait de couleur en fonction de l'angle où on l'a regardait. Jadis elle n'était qu'un seul et unique joyaux qui fut fragmenté au cours des années et qui avait toujours appartenu à sa famille : l'Arkenstone. Le cœur d'une montagne. Ce joyaux fut posé sur des colliers, des bagues, des bracelets et porté par les membres de sa famille les garçons la portait sur leurs gourmettes, Dis avait une bague qui ressemblait à celle-ci et conservait celle de son défunt mari, celle-ci était les alliances de leurs propre parent. Thorin avait celle de son grand-père et avait fait forger l'autre anneau exprès pour Bilbo. Il avait lui-même inscrit quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'anneau : Amralimê, qui signifiait ''mon amour'' en Khuzdul l'ancienne langue des nains, il avait demandé à Gandalf de faire une petite recherche parmi ses livres pour trouver cela. Le roi était plutôt fier de lui il avait hâte de la lui donner, lui faire sa demande .. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre.. Puis il se souvint que la fête de la mort de Smaug aurait lieu le week-end prochain.. Il lui vint alors une idée, il allait avoir beaucoup de coup de fil à passer demain, il va inviter Dis et plusieurs de ses amis et membre de la famille de son ancien village et les faire venir en nain, comme lui... Ooh c'est pas mal ça !

Le lendemain il mit en pratique son plan prévenant sa famille et amis pendant qu'il se trouvait à la forge ses neveux à cotés écoutant au passage ce que prévoyais le roi, et sa promettait ! Il a l'intention de tirer la carte du rôleplay mettant même le maire du village dans le coup, ils allaient ce faire passer pour une véritable compagnie de nain. Thorin était très enthousiaste il était tout sourire, Bilbo commençait à se poser des questions il était presque inquiet du comportement du forgeron. Il restait très tard à la forge il fabriquait on ne sait quoi, Bilbo avait biens tenté de l'espionner mais il fut vite stoppé par les garçons qui s'y attendaient et lui préparait toute sorte de piège, le bouclé finissait souvent la tête en bas pendu par un pied comme un vulgaire lapin.

Le cambrioleur était de plus en plus en stress et tandis qu'un jour il rentrait à la maison le soir pensant être le premier, il fut surpris de trouver treize personnes dans sa maison en trains de préparer à mangé se passant les couverts et la nourriture à travers les pièces tout en chantant il avait reconnus Bofur ainsi que son roi et ses neveux, mais les autres lui était inconnus. Tous s'arrêtèrent en le voyant entrer, et poussèrent un cris de joie.

\- Uuuhmm Bonsoir...

\- Mon ange tu tombe biens !

\- Eeuuh qui êtes vous tous ?

\- Nous sommes des vieux amis et de la famille de Thorin. _dit la personne à gauche du roi au cheveux blanc avec une longue barbe de la même couleur._

\- _Thorin reprit la parole. _Lui c'est Balin, celui à ma droite avec les tatouages sur son crane c'est Dwalin, à ses cotés un de nos rouquin c'est Gloin en face son frère Oin, ensuite tu connais Bofur et en face tu à son frère Bombur notre second roux et son cousin Bifur, et enfin Dori Ori et Nori qui sont tout les trois frères. Et on et tous plus où moins des cousins.

Bilbo ne bougeait plus et tentait encore de retenir les noms. L'un des plus jeune Ori se leva s'approcha et pris la main du bouclé.

\- Nous sommes très heureux de faire ta connaissance, Thorin à eu l'idée de nous inviter pour te rencontrer !

\- Oh ! C'est une grande joie de vous connaître également !

\- Nous allons rester pour quelques jours. _lança Dwalin qui n'avait absolument aucune expression._

\- A-ah bon ?

\- "Oncle Bilboooo" _. hurlèrent les neveux en se jetant sur le concerné._

\- Alors elle te plaît notre famille ? _dit Kili allongé d'un cotés._

\- Aha ils ont tous l'air gentil.

\- Ils le sont ! _dit Fili de l'autre côté._

\- Ehe ... Attendez une minute ?! Vous allez rester quelque jours, où ça ? _tiqua Bilbo._

\- Ici mon chère dans cette maison ! _répondit jovialement Bombur._

\- _le bouclé se releva brusquement_. A-A-Attendez mais où vous voulez tous vous mettre ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Monsieur Baggins ! _lança Gloin._

\- A-Appelez moi Bilbo..

Thorin était resté silencieux à observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, les mains croisé sur la table au bout de celle-ci.

\- Il y a un problème mon cœur ? _finit par demander le roi tout sourire._

\- Euh nnouunon.. C'est juste très soudain, je ne sait pas si on aura assez de quoi nourrir tout le monde et-et-et pour tous les installer également...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bilbo on à ramené de quoi faire ! _dit Bofur._

\- Vraiment ? D-dans ce cas il n'y a pas de raison que ssss ça ne se fasse pas alors. _finit par dire le cambrioleur en souriant._

Mon dieu quatorze personnes dans la maison, ça va être difficile à vivre..

\- Du coup vous restez pour la fête du village ce week-end?

\- Oh oui ! Ont meurent d'envie de voir à quoi cela ressemble, Thorin nous en a beaucoup parlé ! _commenta Ori._

\- D'ailleurs Bilbo, on sera légèrement en retard Dis t'attendra au village avec Gandalf. _ajouta le forgeron_

\- Dis vient aussi ? _interrogea le bouclé._

\- Ouep ! M'man veut absolument te voir en Hobbit ! _dit Kili enjoué._

\- Je vois, biens.. Vous avez besoins de quelque chose ?

\- De la bière ne serait pas de refus ! _répondit Dori._

\- D'accord je -je vais la chercher... _parti Bilbo vers sa cave._

\- Uhuhu quel drôle de petit bonhomme._ gloussa Balin._

\- Eehhye on ne se moque de mon futur mari! _menaça le roi._

\- Ooooh non ! On ne vas pas prendre ce risque ! _lança Bofur._

\- En tout cas il a l'aire très gentil ! _dit Ori._

\- Tu vas biens t'entendre avec lui il à plein de bouquin et de carnet de note sur des recherches. _rajouta Fili._

\- Je te trouve très silencieux Dwalin.. Quelque chose ne va pas ? _interrogea Thorin._

\- Gggrmmh non je m'interroge c'est tout. Ce pt'it gars est complètement différent par rapport à nous tous ici, je réfléchi à ce que tu lui trouve..

\- Justement il et différent, il a un grand cœur et il chéris des choses biens plus noble et juste que ce que l'on peut penser. Il ne juge pas, malgré tout ce qui a pus arriver à notre famille il ne c'est pas détourné des garçons et moi. Il a dit : '' Peu importe ce que tu étais ou ce qui a pus vous arriver à tout les trois, c'est ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui qui est important pour moi.''

\- Uhu alors là je comprend mieux. _dit le tatoué esquissant un sourire._

\- Voilà la bièèree ! Je vais préparer à manger si vous voulez biens ! _lança Bilbo en revenant dans la pièce._

\- C'est déjà fait y a plus qu'a servir je viens t'aider ! _ajouta Bombur._

Le dîner était rythmé par des éclats de rire le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était bruyant, mais Bilbo aimait cette atmosphère malgré le peu de place ils c'étaient tous décalés pour que le cambrioleur s'assied près de Thorin. Le reste de la soirée Bilbo était à son bureau avec Ori pour montrer ses bouquins et ses recherches, tout le reste de la troupe continuaient à passer un bon moment à discuter, à chanter... Et à comploter.

!!Correction en cours!! La** suite dans le prochaine épisooodde ! Pardon pour l'attente mais j'ai due aller bosser depuis quelque jours comme je suis en intérim et t'inquiète pas Little-Ratgirl tu sera dans le prochain chapitre comme promis **


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin ne dormait pas il c'était glissé à l'extérieur, avait grimpé en haut de la colline et ce tenait debout contemplant le village et l'horizon. Puis un bruit sourd vint dans ses oreille et lui déclencha un mal de tête il ferma les yeux...

"Une image... Son ancêtre ce tenant debout sur une rivière gelé... Il contemplait ce qui ce passait plus bas .. Des aigles gigantesques.. Une bataille, la dernière que son ancêtre a mené sans doute... Et la vision qui se trouble le confirme, il tombe au sol... Le sol et froid.. Il a froid... Quelqu'un approche... Bilbo ? Mon dieu.. Ce sont les derniers instant de son ancêtre et comme leurs avait raconté Gandalf, le hobbit était là, suppliant qu'il ne meurent pas.. Son cœur à due être réduit en miette. La vue de son ancêtre s'éteignit alors qu'il regardait le Hobbit."

Et le Thorin actuel rouvrit les yeux en respirant difficilement il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraîche. Bon sang.. Voilà qu'il fait des rêves éveillé! Il se passa la main sur le visage et la garda quand il senti une pression sur son épaule, il se figea. Le contact était gelé même l'herbe autour de lui se recouvrit de givre, sa respiration laissait passer de la brume. Le contact se resserra sur son épaule comme si l'on prenait appui pour se pencher, quelqu'un s'approcha de son oreille.

\- '' Ne laisse riens te détourner de lui... Quoi que ce soit ne l'abandonne pas. Cette amour et mon véritable héritage. Chéris le autant que l'or, les pierres précieuses.. Autant que ton foyer."

Ces paroles était comme chuchoté mais pourtant distincte, et cette voix. On dirait..

\- " Moi j'ai été trop aveugle pour le voir et j'ai tout perdu... Il est temps pour moi de partir, prend soin de toi.. Prend soin de ta famille... Prend soin de Bilbo.''

Cette voix c'est la sienne ! Le contact cessa et la température ambiante revint à la normal.

\- _se retournant rapidement. _Thorin ?! C'est vv... _personne._

Là il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.. Il était là avec lui, il lui a parlé. Lui avait-il déclenché cette sorte de vision d'une vie antérieur exprès pour pouvoir lui parler. Ola Ola Thorin tu déraille complètement... Et pourtant.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes encore là ou si vous m'entendez.. Mais. Merci... _dit-il doucement._

Il redescendit de la colline et retourna à sa chambre où son ange était là, endormi sur tout l'emplacement du lit. Il devait le chercher pendant son sommeil Thorin souleva légèrement le bouclé et s'installa sous lui et le reposa doucement sur son torse Immédiatement Bilbo s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le forgeron déposa un baisé dans la chevelure blonde de son amour, tandis qu'il caressait le dos de celui-ci du bout des doigts. Le sommeil vint finalement le chercher une grande journée les attendaient demain, ce qui venait de se passer sur la colline lui donna l'inspiration nécessaire pour ce qu'il comptait faire durant la fête.

Bilbo fut le premier levé il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuné, il se retourna à peine que tout le monde étaient debout entrain de baver à moitié sur le plancher. Cette image le fit éclater de rire et la troupe vint lui donner un coup de main à tout préparer. Thorin arriva dans le salon.

\- Oh Thorin ! Si tu me cherche je serais toute la journée au village pour aider au préparatif.

\- Uhu ça je m'en doutais tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas je te retrouverais même si t'étais à l'autre bout du monde.

Bilbo pencha la tête sur le cotés attendri par les mots de son roi avant de venir à lui pour l'embrasser avant de prendre son sac ou se trouvait son costume, de saluer tout le monde et de passer la porte. Thorin regarda vers la troupe.

\- Bon les gars branle-bas de combat ! On a du travail !

Le cambrioleur était arrivé au village où tout le monde s'activaient, en passant à cotés de la place il remarqua quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Une scène ? _demanda le bouclé se plaçant à cotés du maire._

\- Ooh Bilbo bonjour ! Oui on va avoir une petite animation !

\- C'est géniale ! Quoi comme animation ?

\- Eeuuh comment dire des conteurs d'histoire qui vont parler de celle en rapport avec la fête.

\- Ooh c'est une bonne idée ! Il y a pas mal de jeune gens qui ne connaissent pas forcément l'histoire, ça permettra de la transmettre !

\- En effet, surtout qu'elle est trépidante et ne risque pas d'ennuyer les plus jeunes ! Allez il y a encore beaucoup à faire !

Les préparatifs était finit tandis que le soir approchait, tous finirent par enfiler leurs costume.

\- Bilbo mon ami ! _cria Gandalf qui arrivait sur un chariot avec ses feu d'artifices._

\- Gandalf bonjour ! Vous allez biens ?

\- Comme un vieil homme aha !

\- Biilbboo mon pt'it suucre ! _cria Dis qui apparu dans le chariot. _Oooh tu est adorable dans cette tenu !

\- Aha merci Dis ! Mais attend tu as un costume ?

\- Ooouii elle te plais ? Les femmes naines avait bon goût je trouve !

Dis arborait une longue robe épaisse dans un style médiéval,l avec un corsage et des manches longues, elle était de couleur vert foncé et blanche avec des dorures un peu partout.

\- Tu es magnifique là-dedans ! _lança le bouclé._

\- Merci mais bon sang que ça tient chaud !

\- Ooh Bilbo ça me fait penser je retrouvé une veste à votre taille qui irait parfaitement avec votre tenu. _rajouta Gandalf tendant le dit vêtement au concerné._

La veste lui allait parfaitement elle s'arrêtait au-dessus des cuisses, elle arborait une couleur rouge sombre mais dont les reflets était claire.

\- Elle te va comme un charme mon grand ! _lança Dis. _Je me demande comment vont être les autres ?

Les autres c'est vrais, il n'était pas encore là..

\- Soyez patiente ma chère, ils seront bientôt là. _rajouta Gandalf._

Le vieil homme regardait Bilbo en lui faisant un grand sourire, quand la musique de la fête commença à être joué.

\- AAAhh les festivités commence allons-y jeunes gens !

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que les articipants ne se mettent à danser et à s'amuser. Bilbo avait même réussi à embarquer Dis dans une danse, où il ce trouvait qu'elle était meilleur que lui. Puis les gens devinrent presque silencieux ils regardaient quelque chose. Bilbo se retourna et vit treize hommes arriver en tenu de nain comme si ils avaient entreprit un voyage, Thorin en tête suivi des neveux et du reste de la troupe. Les habitants s'écartèrent pour les laissaient passer, tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur la scène. Dis se mit au cotés de Gandalf qui était assis sur le banc à fumer sa pipe, le bouclé resta immobile debout au milieux de la place qu'es ce qu'il ce passait? Le maire s'approcha à son tour dans son costume de Hobbit.

\- Biens le bonsoir messieurs, je vous laisse le plaisir de divertir notre auditoire.

Thorin pencha la tête en signe de révérence et prit la parole sa voix résonnait et rebondissait contre les murs alentour.

\- Nous sommes ici ce soir, pour vous conter l'aventure qui a permit de mettre fin au jour de Smaug.

Puis Bilbo réalisa que les conteurs en question serait eux.

\- Je suis Thorin Durin Écu de Chêne, et avec ma compagnie, nous avons décidés de reprendre le royaume volé au nain, par ce dragon sans pitié qui a tué et chassé les miens. Ainsi que d'avoir réduit en cendre le village d'humain qui se trouvait à coté d'Erebor.

Dori se mit à jouer de la flûte.

\- Nous sommes tomber sur un magicien. _Gandalf monta à son tour sur la scène_. Pour nous aider dans notre quête, il nous fallait un autre compagnon un qui pourrait se faufiler dans la montagne sans éveiller le dragon.

\- J'ai alors pensé à un Hobbit. Créature silencieuse est très maline. _continua Gandalf. _Et il se trouvait, que j'en connaissais justement un..

La foule se tourna vers Bilbo complètement éberlué.

\- Bilbo Baggins, était un Hobbit à la vie tranquille qui vivait dans une colline dans La Compté. _continua Gandalf tandis que Dis poussa Bilbo à monter sur scène. _Je devais le convaincre de rejoindre l'aventure.. Ahaha et c'était loin d'être gagné c'était une vrais tête de mule !

Ses mots firent glousser les habitants ainsi que les personnes présentent sur scène, le vieil homme continua à raconter l'histoire avant que Thorin ne reprenne la parole tandis que la troupe mettait un sac de voyage sur le dos de Bilbo comme dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Puis l'instrument de musique changea, Dwalin joua de la contrebasse la mélodie que Thorin et les garçon avait interprété pour Bilbo il y a quelque temps. La soirée et l'histoire progressaient les protagonistes changeant de tenu à mesure que le récit était raconté. Puis Thorin conta un affrontement et sorti une magnifique épée de son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, qu'il appelait Orcrist. Gandalf en fit de même avec une autre épée du nom de Glamdring, l'un des neveux sorti un arc l'autre une épée et toute la compagnie fit de même. Sauf Bilbo.

\- Maître Cambrioleur si vous voulez rester en vie vous feriez biens de sortir votre épée ! _lança Thorin avec un grand sourire._

\- Mais j-je.. _puis les neveux lui glissèrent un fourreau dans la mains. _

Aussitôt il dégaina la lame était à sa taille, poli d'une manière qu'elle reflétait une lumière bleuté, Sting prononça le roi. Alors c'était ça que fabriquait Thorin à la forge, c'est pour ça qu'il restait si tard. L'histoire continuait de progresser, le forgeron soulignant certaine chose que seul des écrits privé pouvait le mentionner. Les sentiments du roi envers le Hobbit en faisait parti, ce qui rendis notre cher Bilbo aussi rouge que sa veste. La mort de Smaug venait d'être annoncé, faisant pousser des cris de joie à la foule quand Thorin enfila un long manteau avec de la fourrure puis une couronne.. Et son visage.. Son visage se ferma. Le forgeron était un très bon acteur, il commença à interpréter la fièvre de l'or et son obsession pour l'Arkenstone.

Bilbo en avait des frissons il se sentait mal à l'aise surtout quand il vint au passage où il trahit le roi en donnant la pierre aux elfes et aux hommes, et que Thorin dans sa rage voulu jeter le Hobbit des remparts d'Erebor. Cela il ne le joua pas ne voulant pas effrayer d'avantage son amour, puis il jeta la couronne et le manteau au pied de la scène signifiant sa guérison. Arriva le moment fatidique, Fili prit la parole.

\- Ce fut moi qui parti le premier.. Mon frère et moi, étions entré dans la tour je n'ai pas laissé Kili monté à l'étage, j'y suis allé... Azog m'attendait. Il à pris m'a vie et le fit fièrement devant notre oncle, et ma laissé tomber.

\- Le corps de Fili tomba devant moi avant de finir sa chute au pied de la tour. Alors pris d'une rage folle, je me précipitais dans les étages et c'est là que le combat avec l'avorton de l'orque pâle commença, puis je perdis la vie en tentant de protéger Tauriel.

Le silence c'était installé dans l'assemblé. Et Bilbo commençait à respirer difficilement. Thorin qui c'était assis se leva.

\- Puis se fut mon tour, mais avant cela je pus me venger d'Azog. Le combat était féroce, j'ai pus faire tomber l'orque sous la glace.. Mais il n'était pas vaincus et le combat repris... Je suis tombé au sol, Azog au dessus de moi tenta de me pourfendre avec la lame qui lui servait de bras. Je le bloquait avec ma propre lame.. Puis je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête.

Bilbo avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, Fili et Kili durent le tenir.

\- J'abandonnai le combat pour retenir sa lame et la laisser me transpercer, mais j'ai pus lui enfoncer mon épée et le basculer pour l'empaler complètement...

\- Je suis revenus à moi après avoir été assommé et je pus voir les aigles arriver.. _dit Bilbo d'une petite voix se qui surpris tout le monde car il était resté silencieux._

\- En effet mon cher, d'ailleurs une fois m'être écroulé sur le sol tu es venus me rejoindre.

\- Je t'ai supplié... Je t'ai supplié de ne pas mourir._ lâcha le bouclé dans un sanglot._

La foule retenait son souffle certain avaient les larmes au yeux

\- Tu es resté avec moi jusqu'à la fin, et je t'en remercie mon cher cambrioleur. Je suis Thorin Durin Écu de Chêne, Roi sous la montagne, et ce jour là je suis mort.

Le roi fit la révérence et toute la compagnie firent de même, les habitants poussèrent des cris tout en applaudissant. Bilbo sécha ses larmes, et Thorin attendis que les acclamations s'arrêtèrent avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Il a tout perdu aveuglé par l'or et une pierre. _il se tourna vers le cambrioleur. _Cette pierre et toujours dans notre famille Bilbo.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, mais avec le temps ce qui l'a rendait maléfique a disparu, et aujourd'hui elle orne les bijoux de certain membre de la famille.

\- Eeuuh Bilbo prend le coffre là et assied toit dessus. _coupa Gandalf._

\- Ah euh ok.

\- Uhu merci Gandalf.. _ricana Thorin._ Le roi est mort, et a tout perdu. Il est hors de question que je fasse la même erreur.

Thorin s'agenouilla devant le bouclé. tandis que les garçons entamèrent une mélodie au violon.

\- Qu'es ce quee...

\- Bilbo Baggins..

\- Oui ? _il commençait à légèrement à partir en arrière mais le vieil homme le retenait avec sont bâton. _

\- Veux tu devenir mon époux? Dans cette vie je ne suis pas roi, je n'ai pas de royaume, tu est mon joyaux, et mon cœur et tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

L'assemblée piétinait d'excitation poussant de petits cris, tandis que Bilbo avait le feux au joues la tête lui tournée. Thorin le demandait en mariage c'est donc ça qui le préoccupait...

\- B-Bilbo ? Es ce que ça va ? _s'inquiéta le roi désormais agrippé aux épaules du bouclé_.

\- Ou-Oui...

\- Tu m'as fait peur t'est devenus blanc d'un coup.

\- Oui..

\- Hein ?

\- Oui je veux t'épouser ! _cria le cambrioleur avant de se jeter sur le forgeron, les faisant tomber à la renverse._

Toutes les personnes présentent hurlèrent de joie, des confettis furent jeté. Bon sang ils étaient tous dans le coup !

\- Aha au moins ça valait le coup de venir ! _cria Dwalin en faisant sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille._

\- Pendant un instant j'ai crus que tu allais refuser.. _chuchota Thorin contre les lèvres de son amour._

\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de passer ma vie sans toi._ chuchota à son tour le bouclé avant d'embrasser son futur mari._

Thorin passa la bague au doigt de Bilbo qui fit de même avec le forgeron. Les amoureux furent écrasé par leurs neveux et leurs mère tous fou de joie, la musique repris et le couple fut entraînés pour danser sur la place relançant ainsi les festivités.

La nuit était tombé et les feu d'artifices de Gandalf étaient lancés. Les futurs époux se trouvaient debout dos au pont à contempler le spectacle, quand une drôle de sensation les inonda. Ils se regardèrent perplexe avant de se retourner ils écarquillaient les yeux se demandant mutuellement si ils voyaient la même chose.

C'était eux, du moins leurs ancêtre debout l'un à coté de l'autre sur le pont,

les regardants en souriant. Le Thorin actuel maintenu son amour qui chancelait. Le roi d'Erebor mis la main sur le cœur et pencha la tête en signe de révérence, quand le Hobbit à ses cotés posa la mains sur son épaule attirant son attention. Il lui prit la mains et se regardaient tendrement l'ancêtre de Bilbo adressa un au-revoir de sa main libre. Les futurs mariés tournèrent la tête en concert attiré par un bruit venant de la fête et quand il reposèrent les yeux sur le pont, le roi d'Erebor et le Hobbit, avait disparu.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont heureux. _dit Thorin._

\- Qu-que.. C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?! Il y avait des esprits en face de nous et toi tu réagis comme si c'était normal ?! _paniqua Bilbo._

\- Thorin est venu me trouver l'autre soir..

\- Quoi ?

\- J'arrivais pas a dormir, je suis monté sur la colline et il était derrière moi..

\- Et qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Il m'a parlé.. Il m'a expliqué que riens n'était plus important que ce qui partage nos vie, famille, amie... Et l'amour.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ils apparaissent maintenant ?

\- Je pense que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.. Et je pense qu'ils t'ont écouté quand tu leurs parlaient en regardant les étoiles... Mais ils ne reviendront plus.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ils ont sans doute utilisé toute l'énergie qu'ils leurs restaient pour se montrer... Pour nous montrer qu'ils étaient heureux.

\- "Car ils sont tout les deux". _dirent-ils en concert._

Ils sourirent de leurs complicités, Thorin posa son front contre celui de Bilbo en soupirant. Il était si heureux son cambrioleur allait l'épouser.

\- Amralimê. _dit le roi de sa voix grave, faisant frissonner Bilbo._

\- C'est ce qui est écrit dans l'anneau. Qu'es ce que c'est ? _demanda le bouclé le front toujours contre celui de son amour._

\- C'est du Khuzdul, la langue d'origine des nains, cela signifie ''mon amour ou je t'aime'' ce mot marche pour les deux voir pour plusieurs autres mots. _dit il en plongeant ses yeux dans ce de son partenaire ou il pus y voir l'expression d'étonnement qu'il arborait._

\- Ooh mon dieu ! Mon cœur va exploser ! C'est beaucoup de romantisme d'un coup je-je veux dire c'est-c'est... Si c'est un rêve pitié que je ne me réveille jamais.. Pfmm

Thorin le fit taire et se calmer par la même occasion en déposant ses lèvre sur les siennes. Bilbo s'agrippa au col du costume du forgeron pour intensifier le baisé lançant sa langue dans un ballet sensuel avec celle de son partenaire celui-ci agrippant les cheveux du cambrioleur.

\- Pardon de vous déranger... _dit la petite voix de Ori. _C-C'est les autres qui m'envoie vous chercher..

\- On arrive Ori merci. _dit Bilbo en souriant._

Ce mariage risquait d'être splendide.

!! Correction en cours!! YYYeeahhhhhhhh** mdr ! **


	19. Chapter 19

l'Arkenstone, c'est donc elle, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est splendide. Bilbo ne cessait de la contempler sur sa bague accoudé à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin il se mit soudainement à rougir en repensant à la demande en mariage de Thorin, il n'en revenait toujours pas

\- Bilbo Durin... C'est pas mal ! _chuchota le bouclé._

\- Alors tu as décidé de prendre le nom de notre famille. _dit Kili près de l'oreille du cambrioleur le faisant sursauter._

\- Ah ! Ooh Kili tu m'as fait peur ! Eheh oui je vais adopter votre nom, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Tu sais c'est un lourd fardeau que de porter notre nom ! _plaisanta le brun._

\- C'est cela oui ! _répliqua Bilbo._

\- Tu as déjà réfléchis à la cérémonie ? A ce que tu voulais ?

\- Non pas vraiment et Thorin ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, mais je pense qu'il ne sais pas également... Vous devriez en parler non ?

\- Ehehe oui, mais je pense qu'il me laisse me remettre de sa demande en mariage. Vous y êtes allé fort quand même !

\- Mais tu le mérite oncle Bilbo. _dit Fili en arrivant derrière son frère en l'entourant de ses bras._

\- Haah et pour vous deux, riens ne change ? Vous vous destinez à rester ensemble ?

\- " Oui m'ssieur ! " _dirent les frères en concert._

\- Oncle Thorin te demande à la forge. _ajouta le plus vieux._

\- Ah bon? Bein je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, à plus tard les garçons ! _en passant par la porte d'entrée avant de laisser repasser sa tête. _Faites pas trop de bêtise. _avec un clin d'œil._

A peine la porte fermée que Fili plaqua son petit frère contre le mur, et lui donna un baisé torride en passant la mains sous son haut pour caresser son torse. Kili agrippa la tignasse blonde tirant dessus biens décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, et entraîna son grand frère jusqu'à leurs chambre.

Bilbo descendait d'un pas tranquille vers le village prenant le temps d'admirer les environs, arrivé en bas il apercevait la fumée de la forge puis enfin son amour derrière le fourneau, il avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon brièvement serré. Peu importe sa tenue Thorin offrait un spectacle impressionnant son visage était taché de suie teintant sa peau d'un pigment plus sombre rendant les yeux bleu qui le fixait alors, presque flamboyant. Le cœur de Bilbo manquait un battement voir plusieurs quand son roi le regardait comme ça, celui-ci cessa son activités pour s'approcher du bouclé.

\- Bonjours Thorin. _finit par dire Bilbo la voix un peu cassé avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de son futur mari._

\- Bonjour mon cœur. _chuchota le forgeron tout contre les lèvres du cambrioleur._

Ooooh Bilbo savait qu'il allait passer à la casserole quand son amour se comportait de cette manière.

\- Tu m'a fait demander ?

\- En effet.. _en attirant le bouclé dans un des hangars de la forge._

Le roi ferma la porte laissant un léger espace pour la lumière du jour et avança vers son ange qui lui, reculait à mesure qu'il s'approchait et finit par rencontrer le mur du hangar. Mais au moment où il pensait que son roi s'occuperait de lui, il resta là à le regarder un sourire affamé sur le visage son regard le narguait. Bilbo ne tenait plus il agrippa le t-shirt du roi et le lui déchira sans faire exprès.

\- Oh ! désolé je n'ai pas...

Dans un grognement animal Thorin attrapa Bilbo par ses propres vêtement qui lui, agrippa la poigne du roi et le remis contre le mur en lui donnant un baisé comme si il s'agissait d'une attaque avant de maintenir les poignets du bouclé au dessus de sa tête contre la parois froide et d'abandonner ses lèvres pour son cou. Bilbo était partagé par l'excitation et la sensation d'être maintenu prisonnier et bizarrement ce cocktail provoquer chez lui un désir encore plus intense.

\- T-T-Thorin ! quelqu'un pourrait venir ! On pourrait nous entendre !

\- Pas si tu te tais.._ chuchota le forgeron avant d'ajouter_. Je t'avais dit que je te violerais dans ma forge.. _taquin._

\- _en fermant les yeux sur le frisson que venait de lui provoquer le roi. _Et-Et je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas un viol... _dit il doucement._

Le cambrioleur fut soulevé par les bras puissant de son futur mari et déposé sur un établi ou tout ce qui s'y trouvait fut jeté à terre, leurs habits furent vite retiré les préliminaires rapidement pratiqué. Jusque là le bouclé parvenait à contenir ses gémissements c'est la suite qui l'inquiétait il a déjà due se faire violence pour rester silencieux quand Thorin c'était introduit en lui. Puis une mains vint se poser sur sa bouche quand les mouvements de hanches commencèrent le faisant se cambrer d'avantage à pouvoir accueillir le plus possible son amour, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui luttait également pour n'émettre aucun sons. Bilbo était de plus en plus taquin faisant passer sa langue entre les doigts sur sa bouche.

\- Là tu triche. _souffle le roi d'une voix rauque._

C'était sans compter que le bouclé parvint à prendre un doigt dans sa bouche et le suçota. Le roi ne put se retenir et gémis en s'insérant d'un coup puissant dans l'antre du cambrioleur qui poussa un cris de jouissance qui fit perdre le contrôle à son partenaire qui maintenait se rythme brutal, mais Bilbo ne souffrait pas il était ravagé par le plaisir...

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?_ questionna une personne se trouvant à l'autre bout de la forge._

Les amants restèrent figés, Thorin fit signe à Bilbo de ne pas faire de bruit un sourire amusé sur le visage, Bilbo devina son attention et tenta de lui faire comprendre tant biens que mal que c'était hors de question.. Au moins il avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Le roi continua de rouler des hanches Bilbo allait craquer il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir, il s'agrippa aux cou du forgeron et enfonça dents et ongles dans sa peau. Thorin se crispa serrant les dents tandis que l'orgasme les envahirent les laissant un peu hébétés. Quand il finit par retirer dents et ongles, Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il avait fait saigner son amant le goût du sang toujours dans sa bouche.

\- J-Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas .. _dit le bouclé coupé par les lèvres de Thorin malgré la présence de sang sur les siennes._

\- On feraient biens de se rhabiller avant que cette personne ne revienne.

Ce qu'il fit le plus rapidement possible. Thorin trouva un vieux t-shirt pour remplacer le haut que le cambrioleur avait déchiré celui-ci d'ailleurs peinait à enfiler son pantalon sentant à présent les courbatures de ce rapport plutôt violent. Le roi vint lui prêter main forte et l'aida à se rhabiller, avant de l'installer sur un vieux fauteuil qui traînait là et d'ouvrir la porte du hangar laissant entrer la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

\- Je vais voir si la personne et toujours là je reviens tout de suite.

\- D'accord. _dit le cambrioleur en souriant complètement épuisé._

Le roi revint au bout de cinq minutes pris une chaise et s'installa en face de Bilbo.

\- Es ce que ça va ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui ce serait fait piétiner par un cheval. _souffla le bouclé._

\- Uhmhum tu m'as cherché aussi !

\- Oohh ne t'inquiète pas je le regrette déjà ! _couina le cambrioleur tandis qu'il tentai de trouver une position pour rester assis._

Le roi pouffa dans sa barbe sous le regard légèrement irrité de son futur maris. Celui-ci resta à ses cotés jusqu'à la fermeture de la forge, et pendant le trajet il ne savait pas comment entamer le sujet du mariage.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Bilbo ?

\- Hein euuh r-rien !

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir et tu n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ggrmph oui bon t'a gagné.. Aaah Kili et venu me trouver aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà réfléchis ... Au-Au mariage à ce que je voulais...

\- Oouui et ?

\- Et bien en faite j'en ai aucune idée. Et toi ?

\- Moi ça dépend de se que toi tu veux...

\- Je sent qu'on tourne en rond..

\- Tu veux simple ou plus recherché ?

\- Je suis tenté de dire simple.

\- Bien dans ce cas... On pourrait se faire marier devant le grand chêne, avec amis et famille proche non ?

\- Mmmh oui ça me plais bien ! _s'enjoua soudainement le bouclé sous le regard amusé du roi_. Mais du coup comment on.. On s'habille?

\- Uhmm. Comme ce qui se maris sur les plages? Des tenues blanche légère et simple avec un ruban enroulé autour des poignées.. Qu'es ce que tu en dis ça fera presque côtes traditionnel du village, et les invités peuvent s'habiller comme ils veulent.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton idée ! Comme ça il n'y a pas de prise de tête ! Et le léger côtés tradition me plais beaucoup..

\- Alors c'est décidé. Oh! Et quand veut tu le faire? _en plongeant ses yeux dans ce de son cambrioleur_.

\- Le plus tôt possible.. _chuchota Bilbo en se mettant contre le torse du roi._

\- _en inspirant. _Bien! Dans ce cas demain! _en se dirigeant subitement à l'intérieur de la maison._

\- Hein quoi ?

!!Correction en cours!! mmmouuahahah** je suis diaboliiquue suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

\- oOH MON DIIEUU ! _couina Bilbo devant son grand miroir._

\- Biilbboo calme toi enfin tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveux... _tenta de le calmer Dis_.

\- O-Oui je sais... C'est juste que Dis.. Je n'aurais jamais crue me marier un jour.

\- Tu veux annuler la cérémonie ?

\- Non Biens sûr que non ! C'est juste complètement irréaliste.. Pour moi.. J'ai toujours crus que je finirais le restant de mes jours seul..

\- Tu sais... Thorin se disait la même chose à son sujet... Puis il a posé les yeux sur toi. Ihi tu l'aurait vue quand il m'a parlé de toi les premières fois, j'ai tout de suite sue que tu lui plaisait malgré qu'il disait l'inverse, puis plus le temps passait plus il ne tarissait d'éloge à ton sujet.

\- Ehe j'ignorais que Thorin se voyait seul également.

\- Mon frère à eu le cœur réduit en miette bien trop souvent. On voit plus d'homme mourir de chagrin qu'on ne le pense.

Le cambrioleur pris un aire désolé en regardant Dis à travers le miroir.

\- Oh tiens! c'est de la part des garçons. _en tendant une couronne de fleur. _Ils en ont fait une pour mon frère également ils veulent que vous les portiez, d'ailleurs je vais les rejoindre ils vont me mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux. À plus tard Bilbo et zen ! Tout va bien ce passer.

Le bouclé inspirait profondément pendant une ou deux minutes, quand on toqua à la porte où il se rendit pour l'ouvrir. Gandalf se tenait sur le seuil inclinant la tête pour pouvoir passer.

\- Aahhh le futur marié ! Tout va bien? Vous êtes très pâle!

\- Un peu nerveux. _sourit le cambrioleur malgré tout._

\- Aahh le mariage et une aventure ! Mais vous n'êtes pas seul pour l'entreprendre.

\- Oui vous avez raison, c'est une merveilleuse aventure qui commence. Quoi que je trouve qu'elle a déjà débuté depuis un moment !

\- Uhmhumhum en effet, on peut dire que votre vie a été pas mal mouvementé depuis son arrivée.

\- Mais maintenant je ne me vois plus retourner à ma vie d'avant... Même les garçons me manqueraient.

Gandalf souriait tendrement à son amis, les larmes aux yeux. Quand une mélodie au violons ce fit entendre.

\- Bien Bilbo il est temps d'y aller !

\- Fffiiooou ... Au faite qui est là pour la cérémonie ?

\- OOOooh une bonne partie du village... Mmmmvoir le village entier, ainsi que les cousins de Thorin... Oh et Legolas est là également rassurez-vous, sans son père. _dit sereinement le vieil homme en tournant ses yeux vers un Bilbo mortifié._

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Comment tout ces gens ont fait pour être là aujourd'hui alors que le jour de la cérémonie a été décidé hier soir ?!

\- Le bouche à oreille ! Après que vous m'aillez appelé j'ai due passer l'info par inadvertance..

Bilbo fit demi tour mais fut retenus par le bras de Gandalf.

\- Oooh non vous allez jusqu'au bout mon cher même si je dois vous y traîner !

[ " Pendant que Dis parlait à Bilbo au début du chapitre, voyons se qu'il ce passait du cotés de Thorin. " ]

\- Tonton t'est en train de me foutre la gerbe là.. _gémit Kili en se tenant le ventre_

En effet, le roi allait d'un cotés à l'autre de la pièce tel un lion en cage rongeant ses ongles et respirant bruyamment.

\- Tout va biens ce passer mon oncle, arrête de te rendre nerveux ! _lança Fili._

\- Rrooh je sais que ça va bien ce passer c'est juste que.. J'ai peur...

Le garçons se redressèrent subitement à ses mots leurs oncle ne disait jamais qu'il avait peur.

\- Peur ? De quoi donc ? _demanda le brun._

\- Bilbo ummpph. _en soupirant devant le miroir de la chambre des deux frères. _J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus..

\- Tu crois qu'il va annuler la cérémonie ? _demanda sérieusement l'aîné._

\- Je.. RROOOHH JE NE SAIS PAS ! Et c'est ça le problème ! Ça m'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense...

\- Allons calme toi connaissant Bilbo, il doit être très anxieux lui aussi, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il annule tout. Et puis maman et avec lui elle saura le rassurer.. _finit par dire Kili._

\- Peut être... Tu à sans doute raison.

\- Tu étais donc au première loge pour ta demande, tu a vue à quel point il était heureux non ? Il t'aime de tout son cœur et je doute fort qu'il ne te fasse du mal. _dit doucement le blond._

\- Qu'es ce que je ferais sans vous mes garçons.. Mes petits monstres. _souffla Thorin qui les prient dans ses bras._

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir oouuu... _ria Kili._

Le roi donna doucement une claque derrière la tête du cadet qui ria d'avantage.

\- Vous vous êtes mis des fleurs dans les cheveux ?

\- Oui et d'ailleurs tiens ! _dit Fili en tendant la couronne de fleur de Thorin_

Le forgeron examina l'œuvre de ses neveux, les fleurs ont étaient choisies avec soin même la taille a été pris en compte.

\- Bilbo en portera une aussi ihi. _gloussa le cadet_

Les joues de Thorin s'empourprèrent légèrement quand il imagina son amour avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

\- Bon on y va ou quoi ! _lança soudainement Thorin en se ruant hors de la chambre._

\- '' Wow ... Le pouvoir des fleurs.. AHAHAahah ! '' _hurlèrent les garçons._

Et ce fut à cette instant que Dis les rejoignis pour être à son tour préparée. Quand le roi arriva hors de la maison, il se figea quand il vit la foule présent pour la cérémonie. Il attrapa Gandalf par le bras et l'attira à lui.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Gandalf ! Pourquoi il y a autant de monde !

\- Vous savez Bilbo et vous, êtes apprécié de beaucoup de personnes.

\- Bilbo ne voudra jamais sortir de la maison avec cette foule !

\- Oooh je m'en occupe ne vous en faites pas, allez vous installer ! _dit le vieil homme se dirigeant à l'intérieur de la maison._

[ " Nous revoici donc à Bilbo sortant de la maison. " ]

Le bouclé tremblait comme une feuille puis quand il posa les yeux sur la foule, il se sentit soudain rassuré en les voyants tous sourires et lui faire des signes d'encouragements. Une jeune fille {_Little Ratgirl it's you ;)_} trépignait sur place tapant des mains en poussant des petits cris, cela fit rire Bilbo qui lui fit un clin d'œil en continuant d'avancer, puis son regard se posa sur le grand chêne. Les garçons qui jouaient du violon et leurs mère des fleurs plein la tête, puis sur son futur mari qui se retourna vers lui en voyant le regard des gens.

Il était splendide et cette couronne lui allait à merveille, Bilbo avait les larmes au yeux et afficha un sourire radieux que lui rendit le roi en le voyant approcher.

Il se plaça face au forgerons et retourna un instant les yeux vers l'assemblé et aperçu les cousins de Thorin qui souriait et l'encourageait, puis il se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux Bleu de son amour qui lui pris la main.

Gandalf se mit devant eux pour commencer l'office, et Dis vint placer le ruban autour de leurs mains liées.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux ! Deux personnes qui nous sont cher ont décidés de sceller leurs amours par le mariage. Aujourd'hui est également un jour de tolérance représenté pas ses deux personnes, un exemple et une fiertés.

Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là !

Le couple ce tourna vers le vieil homme en lui faisant de gros yeux.

\- Eeeuh mais je m'égare ! Vous pouvez vous présenter vos vieux.

Soudain les futurs mariés se figèrent... Ils n'avaient pas pensés au vœux... Bilbo commença à paniquer quand les garçons s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour leurs passer un bout de papier à chacun, avant de continuer de jouer. Ce fut Thorin qui se lança en premier.

\- Bilbo Baggins... Je jure de te donner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tout l'amour que mon cœur sera capable de contenir je te promet fidélité et soutient.. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour mon sale caractère de... Rooh je vais vous !_ râla le roi en direction de ses neveux._

\- Uhm UHM ! _Se racla la gorge Gandalf._

Bilbo pris une inspiration et commença à parler.

\- Thorin.. _en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Ma vie ne suffirait pas pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime, mais je jure de faire tout ce que je peux dans cette vieeee... en espérant que dans une autre deux autres personnes en feront autant. _un sanglot mourut dans sa voix tendit qu'il lisait ses paroles puis il tourna son regard vers les garçons qui eux versait des larmes les yeux fermés en continuant de jouer. _Te jurer fidélité n'est point nécessaire, car depuis notre rencontre et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, tu es est restera le seul et unique être qui permettra à mon cœur de battre. ''Bon sang'' _sanglota Bilbo_.

L'assemblée retenait leurs larmes tant biens que mal, sauf la jeune fille qui elle pleurait à grosse goutte. Dis se cachait le visage dans un mouchoir, Gandalf souriait les yeux luisant.

Quand le cambrioleur releva les yeux vers le roi c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il le vit souriant mais il pleurait.. Il c'était toujours caché pour le faire mais là, il montré aux yeux du monde sa faiblesse.. Qui n'était autre que Bilbo.

\- J'avoue que ça va être difficile de continuer cette cérémonie si on se met tous à pleurer ehe. _ria le vieil homme. _Vous êtes prêt ?_ demanda t-il au couples qui_ _acquiesçât_

\- Thorin Durin Écu de Chêne, désire-tu prendre comme légitime époux, Bilbo Baggins ici présent ?

\- _le forgeron inspira en souriant. _Oui je le veux.

\- Bilbo Baggins, désire tu à ton tour prendre comme légitime époux, Thorin Durin Écu de Chêne ici présent ?

\- Oui... Oh oui je le veux ! _trépigna le bouclé._

\- Dans ce cas je vous déclares, mariés ! Embrassez vous ! _hurla Gandalf en riant._

Les deux époux ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et scellèrent la cérémonie par un baisé passionné, faisant pousser des hurlements de joie à la foule à pars la jeune fille qui s'évanouit à cause de l'émotion.

Les époux furent stoppés par leurs neveux qui se jetèrent de tout leurs poids sur eux les serrant dans leurs bras.

De la musique fut lancé et la foule se mit naturellement à danser et à fêter le mariage qui venait d'être prononcé.

Thorin et Bilbo, étaient plus heureux que jamais leurs vie n'allait être que plus douce après cela. Fili et Kili restèrent vivre chez leurs oncles pendant encore un temps avant d'emménager dans la maison juste en-dessous de celles de leurs oncles. Ils restèrent seul tout les deux entretenant leurs relations fusionnel dans le dos de Thorin.

THE END.

!! Correction en cours !!

**Et ainsi s'achève cette fiction '' Digne d'un conte'' j'ai réussis à me faire pleurer au passages des vœux de Bilbo, j'ai pris un plaisir monstrueux à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que ça été le cas pour vous aussi de la lire, merci encore pour votre soutiens et merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Et comme j'aime pas les fin, je vais commencé une autre fic modern Thilbo Bagginshield complètement différente de celle-ci donc à bientôt ;)**


End file.
